Corona Carmesí
by Inwe Faelivrin
Summary: Nos encontramos en un reino medieval. Un rey que se debate entre el deber y el amor. Un soldado que pugna contra la servidumbre en pos de la lealtad. Eren y Levi se encuentran en una nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **Los personajes son de Isayama . H**

 **Es una historia de la edad media.**

 **Esta historia la publicaré los sábados. Me parece justo este día.**

 **Levi x Eren, eso creo.**

 **No prometo nada.**

 **Bienvenidos al reino de Alles.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Primer Pergamino:

 **De el curioso momento en el que ojos grises se fijan en ojos esmeralda**

Aconteció en un momento del tiempo que Grisha Jaeger, el rey de Alles, se casó con Carla, la hermosa reina de Phorel. Juntos procrearon a un varón con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes vivaces llamado Eren, príncipe de Alles.

Grisha, que era un regente porque su padre lo fue, al igual que su abuelo, amaba el estudio y aprender de las cosas; era atento con las súplicas de su pueblo y colaborador con los más pobres. Carla, era una reina amable y servil además de fiel seguidora de los valores de su esposo. Con una salud tan débil, la Reina enfermaba con frecuencia hasta que, en una jugada del destino, falleció. Desde entonces, el Rey se hundió en una total oscuridad, al igual que su reino quien cayó en una terrible ola de corrupción, robos y abusos en casi todos los sentidos.

Años antes, dos príncipes del oriente naufragaron en las costas del pueblo de Valire, dependencia de Alles, pero contra todo pronóstico un hijo varón de familia Ackerman sobrevivió a tal atrocidad. Este chico, bajo de estatura, cabello negro y ojos grises creció de forma tosca y violenta en las calles del reino sin saber su real linaje. Adquirió el nombre de Levi Rivaille junto a una personalidad dura y fría, aunque el fondo deseaba desesperadamente ser amable y bondadoso con los demás.

Debido a las circunstancias resultantes de la muerte de la Reina Carla, era imposible para el joven pelo negro poder confiar en los otros ciudadanos del reino.

Levi vivía con dos hermanos adoptivos a quienes protegió hasta su ascenso como soldado en el reino de Alles.

Ambos mundos formarían parte de uno sólo.

 **Reino de Alles. Quinto año del nacimiento del Príncipe Jaeger.**

-¡Mirad!, ¡Al fin hemos capturado al pequeño truhán que se robaba los frutos de las haciendas!

-¿Eh? Pero si solo es un niño...

-¡Cállate mujer! Ese crío parece más un perro que un niño.

La multitud estaba expectante cuando los soldados transportaban en el carruaje de los detenidos al pequeño malhechor. No era un niño normal porque no lloraba. La crueldad de todo esto radicaba en que era tratado como un perro mientras él era consciente de ello. El niño se sentó a un costado del espacio y se dedicó a mirar el cielo con sus cambios de colores debido a los rayos del sol.

"El día está violeta" pensaba para sí. El chiquillo tenía la certeza de creer que el cielo describía de alguna forma como se sentía en ese instante. Con algo de ligereza, sonrió para sí mismo.

Ésta era la tercera vez que era capturado por la escolta real. El joven soldado rubio que lo había encerrado por fin lo miraba muy detenidamente desde la montura de su caballo. Los ojos azules del jinete eran capaces de verle el alma si el pequeño fuera supersticioso.

Definitivamente, ese animal rubio lo estaba vigilando de forma correcta.

Los ágiles ojos grises del niño ,en ocasiones, se topaban con muchas miradas. Las personas admiraban su captura como una novedad inigualable, como algo insólito en el reino de Alles.

Podría serlo. Tenía cuatro años especializándose en robos a distintas casas y habitantes del pueblo. Escorias sin poder ni derecho a decir nada de él.

-Bájate- ordenó un solado mayor que el sabueso rubio. El cabello negro del chico brilló por un instante ante el resplandor del día. Sus ojos grises no eran amables, al contrario eran los de un fiero luchador de la vida.

Nacido en algún lugar, sin nombre que lo defienda ni padres que lo cuiden. "Levi" era el mayor de tres hermanos adoptivos que vivían con él.

El empeño porque fueran a la escuela lo había llevado a robar al mismísimo castillo del rey Grisha. Cosa que conlleva a hacerse popular en el reino como el ladrón atrevido. El niño no fue reconocido por nadie hasta que el sabueso rubio vino por él.

-¿Qué me traen ahora?- preguntó un escribano, bajito y rechoncho, que no alzaba su vista de unos libros de finanzas o administración de recursos.

-El ladrón de Grisha.- mencionó el rubio ojos verdes empujando un poco a Levi. El menor lo miró con un odio fatal y observó al escribano, cuya vista se había encontrado con la suya. Al analizarlo con detenimiento, Levi observó como tenía un gesto asqueado por el aspecto del mendigo.

Es que eso era. Un mendigo.

-Nombre-preguntó el escribano volviendo al libro

Hubo un silencio breve en la sala, hasta que el rubio caballero golpeó uno de los costados del pelinegro. Ante la queja, escupió prácticamente su nombre:

"Levi"

-No tienes datos, ni nombre que te represente. No eres comerciante, ni noble, ni élite. No eres nadie.

-No me diga- respondió ácidamente el pelinegro, recibiendo un nuevo golpe del rubio.

-Erwin. Cállale la boca al prisionero.

\- Si te apresuras y me das la cita con el Rey Grisha, mi prisionero no hablara tanto.- dijo Erwin sorprendiendo al pelinegro, que lo observó en silencio. El rubio tenía unas agallas bastante definidas contra cualquier cosa

-Sólo porque eres el escolta real crees que puedes hablarme de esa forma tan irrespetuoso.

-Dame la cita, escribano.

El noble temple en el rostro de Erwin Smith se endureció ante la pérdida de tiempo. Solo entonces Levi se fijó que el rubio soldado portaba una capa azul cielo con bordes dorados. La armadura del hombre era plateada con unos bellos acabados del tallado. Aunque tenía el rostro endurecido, las facciones del soldado parecían ser siempre suaves y amables.

-El rey Grisha lo atenderá después de la cena.

Erwin alzó un ceja en señal de incertidumbre.

-Es aún de mañana, escribano. ¿No hay un espacio con el Rey hasta la hora de la cena?

-No. Llévalo al calabozo y vigilalo, Smith. Ahora sácalo de mi vista.

El gesto con que fue retirado del recinto jamás fue olvidado por Levi por el resto de su vida. Aquel gesto odioso, lleno de prejuicios y enemistades. Lleno de asco por un vida que no era suya y por infortunios que poseía al ser el mayor de tres niños de la calle. Rivaille quiso escupir pero ante la mirada de reproche del perro rubio, se abstuvo.

La celda era como cualquier otra: encerrada, molesta y llena de humedad. Apenas un respiro de la luz del cielo y que, particularmente, a Levi le hería en los ojos. Por esa razón, el chico estaba de cuchillas de frente a la reja en señal de advertencia. Erwin sonrió de buena gana cuando le trajo el almuerzo.

-Come.

-No puedo comer si mis hermanos no han comido- dijo Levi seco, apretujándose contra la pared.

-Necesito que comas. El rey no querrá verte hambriento ni debilitado.

-¿Qué sentido tiene presentarme ante un rey que abandona a su gente?

En silencio, Smith reflexionó un poco, y con cautela se sentó lentamente en la pequeña camilla habilitada para los presos.

-Nuestro rey no abandona a la gente. Al contrario, creo que esta demasiado cerca de ella.

Ese argumento hizo girar la mirada de Levi de unos rasguños en la pared al rubio centurión.

-¿Demasiado cerca?

-Si. El rey es bastante noble, amable y servil. Ese es su gran valor y su gran defecto. Podrás entenderlo si comes y esperas tu audiencia en la noche.

Erwin se levantó de la cama y con paso elegante quiso retirarse del espacio. Justo cuando un movimiento de Levi lo detuvo.

-Quiero ver a mis hermanos. Ellos tampoco han comido hoy.

-Veré que puedo hacer por ellos. Por ahora, come.

Levi nunca supo porqué. Pero aquella conversación breve calaría un importante momento al conocer al rey de todo el lugar. Luego de horas de reflexión, comió como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando el tiempo se convirtió en una densa nube. Y cuando el pequeño ladrón fue trasladado al salón real de conferencias sociales donde el rey procuraba atender al pueblo, había empezado a llover.

Un hilo de agua descendía por el cuello de Erwin. Entumecido, cambió la postura en la silla de montar y detalló el cielo, reprimiendo una maldición. No quedaba ya alguna hora de luz.

La niña, bajita con el cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas, yacía dormida en su espalda siendo protegida con su capa de explorador. Mientras que el niño, aún luchaba con otro soldado dejando un grito sordo en la penumbra.

Por suerte para todos ya estaban cerca de llegar al castillo.

-El último punto del día es el asunto del ladrón.- escuchó Levi decir a un anunciante antes de ser conducido a la inmensa sala del rey. Entre distintas banderas, con vitrales de colores oscilantes entre verde y magenta se erguía una figura gentil, con el cabello castaño largo suelto a los hombros. Pero lo que más le impresionó al ojos grises es la fina corona color carmesí que sostenía la digna figura.

-¿Éste es mi ladrón?- preguntó el rey Grisha, divertido con el niño.

-Así es, su alteza. Comentó el soldado vigía.

-¿Dónde está Erwin?

-Fue en búsqueda de unos niños. Tiene permiso parcial para ello bajo su responsabilidad.

Levi estaba petrificado. Pensó con una fiereza única que con trece años de vida era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo por ellos.

-¿Pueden dejarme solo con el chico?

La petición no era nueva, pero sí extraña. Bajo orden Real, le dejaron solo con el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué robas?- preguntó el Rey bajando de su trono sentándose en las escaleras , prácticamente burlando su condición real como regente del país.

-Soy el mayor de tres hermanos. No tenemos la misma sangre, pero si el mismo corazón. Tengo el empeño que vayan a la escuela, pero debo pagar con monedas de oro. Isabel tiene ocho y Farlan nueve. Aparte, debo darles de comer.

-¿Tu edad?

-Trece, señor.

El rey se enterneció con el motivo del chico. ¿Cómo los niños solos eran tan atrevidos contra el mundo para sobrevivir?

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Tanto que Levi se asustó que el Rey estuviera decidido a matarlo. Pero el regente de Alles no era despreciable ni abusivo como él temía.

-Tengo un hijo, de cinco años, es bastante malcriado y le hace falta un protector. No deseo ponerle un escolta mayor, porque no tendría amigos. Te pregunto, pequeño, ¿Te gustaría pertenecer como miembro de escolta real? Es un honor gigante

-¿Y por qué me ofrece servidumbre?

La pregunta hizo sonreír al Rey. Respirando hondo y observando con sus amables ojos al chico, contestó al duda:

-No te ofrezco servidumbre, te ofrezco lealtad.

En el siguiente silencio tuvo Levi la sensación de que su mundo se tambaleaba y oyó una nueva llamada procedente de más allá del plano astral. En el fondo de su corazón habría preferido estar habitando las salvajes calles con entera libertad. ¿Debía asumir una carga de lealtad con una criatura extraña a él? Miró al rey como si de una deidad fuera. Aquello significaba salir de las calles. Miró a Grisha, que asintió con la cabeza. Logró esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Mis hermanos y yo seremos protegidos reales?

-Si son buenos en las labores de soldado. Te lo prometo.

-¿Cuál es misión?

-Cuidar de mi hijo con todo lo que tienes. Yo protegeré la tuya y la de tus hermanos con igual fervor.

Levi dudó un poco más. Las calles le habían dado la lección más importante de todas. No confíes en incluso en ti mismo.

-Señor- dijo el anunciante del otro lado de la puerta- Erwin llegó con dos niños.

El anochecer era menos frío de lo que cabía prever un rato antes y, detrás de la puerta, existía un bullicio. Isabel dejó escapar un gemido y se apretujó bien con la capa. Farlan por su parte se frotaba disimuladamente el brazo, ignorando si padecía una enfermedad del cuerpo o un malestar del alma.

El Rey sonrió con los vívidos rostros de los dos niños. Erwin, como siempre, frio, serio y actualmente mojado por el chaparrón se presentaba frente al señor.

Debía recordar que con dieciséis años, el rubio soldado era escolta real del rey en persona, capitán de la región del centro y un buen amigo de apoyo.

Isabel corrió hacia su hermano y miró con severidad al regente. Antes que dijera algo, Levi la observó recriminando su comportamiento.

-Isabel.

-Disculpe, su alteza.- dijo al chica finalmente acercándose a Grisha para ofrecer su ayuda para levantarse.

-¿Ya ha decidido que hacer con ellos, su alteza?- preguntó Erwin observando a los tres chicos, que se reunían como por inercia uno cerca del otro.

-Levi debe decidir.- dijo el Rey sonriendo.

-Si. Dijo el chico tajante, acariciando el cabello de Farlan de forma familiar.

Grisha sonrió ante el gesto. Ese era el caballero indicado para Eren.

Mientras que Levi pensaba que finalmente sus hermanos comerían por fin en algún techo fijo.

Fue el amanecer más esperado de su vida. No se había planteado siquiera irse a la cama en toda la noche. Uno al lado de otro, Farlan, Isabel y Levi habían esperado al alba, dormitando a ratos, sumidas en el silencio y las ansias.

Finalmente aparecieron en el cielo las primeras vetas de luz gris. Sentado en una silla, Levi reflexionó con los brazos entumidos.

-Señor Levi. El rey solicita veros en el amanecer- dijo un soldado del otro lado de la habitación de invitados. El chico se vistió con agilidad y fue escoltado hacia la habitación.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Levi al soldado. No obtuvo contesta hasta que llegaron al despacho real, nuevamente.

-Solo escuchar y prestar atención.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el rey estaba absorto en un lectura sobre territorios y áreas limítrofes. Alzó la vista un poco y le indicó al chico que se sentara frente a él.

-Toma. Sé que te llamas Levi, pero sin apellido no podemos darte un nombre real.

-En las calles siempre me han dicho Levi Rivaille

-¿Rivaille?

El pelinegro encogió sus hombros.

-¿Bien. Has de firmar mi decreto para ti y tus hermanos. ¿Todos son Rivaille?

-Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church. Ellos si fueron presentados por sus padres, pero por alguna razón vivían en la calle.

El rey escribió los nombres a pulso y esperó por la firma del menor.

-Vamos, Rivaille.

Al alzarse del escritorio, la vestimenta color azul cielo grisáceo de su majestad cayó a sus tobillos. Levi se sorprendió ante tanto lujo y seda tan cerca de él. Admitía que el color le sentaba bien a la tez del regente y confería vida a sus inexpresivos ojos.

Levi Rivaille firmó entonces su sentencia de por vida.

Cuando los rayos del sol atravesaron la habitación del príncipe de Alles, tanto el rey como el escolta observaban la cama de un pequeño.

El niño de cinco años dormía plácidamente, Grisha sonreía ante el milagro de su hijo respirando y Rivaille ignoraba todo aquella esfera de ternura que de pronto se tejió en el aire. Acercándose con suavidad, el rey acarició al frente de su adorado hijo

-Eren. Alguien ha venido.

Rivaille entonces fue cautivo de la mirada esmeralda que poseía el chico. Era, con toda la expresión de la palabra, viva. Su corazón se agitó ante el profundo deseo de admirar aquellos ojos para siempre. Con una sumisión impropia del pelo negro, hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinando su cabeza.

Tanto Grisha como Eren quedaron asombrados

-¿Quién es, papá?- preguntó Eren abrazando a su padre.

-Se llama Levi. Será tu guarda.

Eren bajó de la cama llegando por la cintura de menor y lo observó desde abajo. No dejó de observarlo con atención por un largo rato.

Rivaille se hartó, odiaba de todo corazón que lo vieran de aquel modo tan íntimo.

-Ya basta, quítate- dijo Rivaille de un modo asesino y grosero con el príncipe. El niño se aterró con el aire de terror que emanaba el mayor y corrió a su padre.

-Levi. Debes respetar al príncipe- dijo Grisha acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Me ofreció Lealtad, no servidumbre.- respondió Levi observando al rey.

El rey sonrió, afirmando lo que ya tenía en mente sobre el nuevo escolta real. Era un muchacho duro y con agallas que no sería fácilmente comprable con el poder. Era perfecto para enseñar y cuidar a su hijo a ser un rey de bien sin obedecer a su condición real.

-Eren, Levi cuidará de ti. Rivaille, cuida de Eren- dijo el rey mirando a su hijo. El pequeño asintió y sonrió en dirección al ojos grises. El otro, sólo cruzó sus brazos y asintió con fastidio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **Levi x Eren, eso creo.**

 **No prometo nada.**

 **Nos leemos los sábados.**

 **Bienvenidos al reino de Alles.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Segundo pergamino:

 **Del respeto y admiración que siente un príncipe hacia un soldado.**

Las torrenciales lluvias de marzo azotaban la ladera del monte. Pero en el corazón de la roca, el ambiente permanecía seco y cálido. En el interior de la morada subterránea, bajo el techo abovedado, un sinfín de velas proyectaba su luz oscilante sobre las paredes, con colgaduras de terciopelo rojo sanguíneo recogidas mediante cordones de plata dorada. Cubrían el suelo de piedra alfombras orientales de colores ámbar y añil, granate, rosa y negro. En el lugar resplandecía un tenue fuego cuyo humo se dirigía a una pequeña salida.

 **Reino de Alles. Décimo año del nacimiento del Príncipe Jaeger.**

En el centro de la cámara, un niño de cabellera castaña dormía tranquilamente sin notar la crisis en la que se encontraba el reino por su ausencia. El mullido sofá le prohibió despertar de su adorado sueño. Mientras que a su lado, dos ojos grises miraban la escena con algo de ira.

-Príncipe- dijo una voz seca, sin respuesta.

El joven pelo castaño se removió con comodidad sin prestar atención a la alarma sugerente en el tono de voz de quien lo llamaba.

A pesar de ello, su joven buscador había respirado con calma luego de encontrarlo en su "guarida secreta" dormido. El chico tenía la mala costumbre de perderse en los banquetes reales o en algún acto que el Rey Grisha presentara.

Fue una suerte que le mostrara su lugar especial al soldado cuando el príncipe era más pequeño.

-Príncipe Eren- insistió por segunda.

La voz era paciente, pero el portador no contaba mucho con esa virtud. Con esfuerzo y mucho trabajo había logrado ascender a escolta real, aunque aspiraba la guarda del rey Grisha. Pero le dieron al príncipe como principal objetivo. Sinceramente, maldijo un poco a Smith y a su elección a traición de conservar a Mike como compañero de guarda.

-¡Mocoso! ¡Te estoy llamando!- gritó con imprudencia el caballero despertando con brusquedad al niño.

-Levi… ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma?...- respondió el príncipe estrujándose los ojos con mucha pereza.

Sus ojos verdes e inocentes se fijaron en las perlas frías grises que poseía el escolta.

-Todo el reino lo está buscando, su alteza- dijo Levi sin verlo. Su experiencia en el campo de batalla lo había llevado a requisar el lugar a cada segundo con su mirada.

El príncipe pudo haber sido obligado a permanecer ahí y fallarle a su majestad. Pero por la forma y el estilo en la que el menor estaba dormido, la hipótesis de Levi estaba errada.

Suspiró, luego se postró con una rodilla en tierra para poder conversar con el príncipe respetuosamente.

-Me aburren los asuntos reales, Levi- dijo Eren ya más consciente de su situación. El joven Levi era un caballero habilidoso de dieciocho años de edad. Todos le tenían respeto y se había ganado a pulso el cariño de todos, incluso del propio rey.

-Pero, aunque aburran, debe ir en representación de la corona, su alteza- respondió con algo sarcasmo el soldado acomodándose un poco la armadura.

-Dígame Eren, Levi- dijo Eren observando los preciosos grabados dorados en la armadura de su escolta. El joven Rivaille era la persona que Eren admiraba desde que tenía uso de razón. El pelinegro se ganó el puesto de escolta desde que tenía trece años. Desde entonces, el príncipe casi siempre estaba con él.

Ambos eran muy jóvenes.

-Vamos, lo llevaré al castillo- dijo Rivaille preparándose un poco. Tenía la intención de llevar al príncipe ante el a la hora de la cena. Lo cargaría como siempre, en sus espaldas.

Eren dudó. Ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para caminar junto a su escolta. Pero, ante la mirada llena de odio del soldado, accedió.

Juntos salieron del "escondite" y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo cerca del castillo. El lugar donde estaban era una isla pequeña en el gran lago de Alles. Era un trayecto más o menos largo para un niño de diez años como Eren, pero el chico tenía una facilidad para los viajes que asombraba a todos en la corte real.

Las aguas del lago despedían un negro resplandor, eternas, impenetrables, palpitantes de vida. A menudo los viajeros incautos se perdían en ese lago y navegaban en círculos. Pero Eren y Rivaille conocían muy bien las aguas de aquel engañoso lugar.

Luego de navegar por diez minutos, Eren observó como Rivaille traía dos caballos para poder cabalgar cerca del castillo. El pueblo Alles funcionaba de dos formas; la primera, un puesto de seguridad para todo aquel que quisiera llegar al castillo; y la segunda, para defender el acceso del castillo con el resto del mundo.

Pero, a decir verdad, al escolta le hubiera gustado que Eren viera lo magnífico y pacífico que era su reino. Mentiría, pues la decadencia estaba en cualquier esquina del lugar. Debieron abandonar los caballos antes de llegar al pueblo o llamarían la atención.

La capa roja de "Guarda Real" de Rivaille era muy llamativa, así que el soldado había decidido, previamente, conseguir una del mismo modelo pero vino tinto tenue. Era esa capa la que ondeaba mientras cargaba al niño sin hablarle sobre nada en particular.

El reino estaba corrupto, y no por su Rey ya que éste se esmeraba en ser amable con todos, sino por la gente que se aprovechaba en todo momento de la buena fe del mandatario para realizar los peores actos.

Todo porque el rey otorgaba el perdón con pocos o nulos castigos.

El soldado vigilaba con sus agudos ojos cada rincón del lugar. Evitaba los sitios oscuros o demasiado feos para que Eren los conociera. Sobre todo, si alguien reconocía al príncipe fuera del castillo, sería una enorme batalla contra Rivaille para proteger al chico.

Pensado esto y con pasos elegantes, Levi se desplazaba con rapidez entre las calles del pueblo. Observaba como ebrios maltrechos tirados en el suelo miraban con deseo su armadura, o mujeres le incitaban con voces felinas. Todo tan público y descarado sin mirar al niño que llevaba en sus espaldas.

Aquello le daba asco.

-Levi, tengo hambre- dijo Eren mirando una taberna mientras caminaban

-¿No puedes esperar llegar al castillo?

En respuesta, el pequeño estómago del chico rugió un poco.

-Tch- chistó Rivaille, y con mucha firmeza le dio su capa al chico para que se envolviera con ella. -No te la quites y no hables con nadie.

Después que el chico asintió con los vivaces ojos verdes entraron juntos al peculiar lugar.

Una taberna abierta de día no era un buen augurio para nadie, pero debido a los robos, el trabajo del tabernero debía ser constante. Había en el lugar dos mujeres hablando, y como siete u ocho borrachos dormidos en las mesas.

Levi miró por unos instantes, quiso sonreír mas no pudo.

Observó de reojo a Eren. Lo halló con una mirada fiera y asustadiza al mismo tiempo.

El príncipe se había vuelto su amigo desde que le otorgaron su custodia, hacía ya cinco años. El chico era ocurrente, simpático, excesivamente confiado y muy, pero extremadamente muy, impulsivo con los deseos.

A pesar de ser prácticamente un mimado, Eren era bueno al igual que su padre. Ingenuo, igual que su padre.

Levi caminó por el lugar seguido por un bulto pequeño envuelto en una capa vino tinto. Sólo podía resaltar los enormes ojos verdes, aunque en el estado que estaban todos los clientes, nadie se fijaría en el chico.

-Me da una ración de pan, jamón y queso, un vaso de leche y vino. –Pidió Levi al tabernero.

-¿Tiene usted hambre, señor?- preguntó el tabernero con claras intenciones de golpear a Eren, pues hasta los niños eran ágiles ladrones.

-Sí señor, por favor- dijo Rivaille levantando su mano, dando a entender al tabernero que él sabía que detrás había un chico envuelto y que venía con él.

Juntos buscaron una mesa y Levi le permitió a Eren quitarse la capa.

-Pronto te traerán algo de comer, mocoso- dijo el soldado sentándose de mala gana y colocando su mentón en su mano, con claro fastidio. Observaba todo el lugar con su mirada aguda y entrenada.

En eso, se aproximó una joven de rostro ovalado y pálido sobriamente vestida de gris. Era de la misma estatura que el soldado, además de poseer una contextura delicada. Tenía pecho firmes y caderas anchas. Pero por encima de toda aquella lúgubre vestimenta, se asomaba un rostro con facciones bellas, ojos con mirada soñadora y tez nacarada. Sus rizos eran suaves y rulos.

Eren quedó impresionado con la belleza de la mujer. Parecía un ángel que bajó hasta el reino. Por su parte, Rivaille centro su mirada en ella, totalmente desconfiado.

-Señor, ¿está en búsqueda de diversión?- le mencionó la joven a Levi. Eren miró atento aquella situación con curiosidad. ¿Qué hace un caballero con una dama como esa?

-Hoy no, señorita. Muchas gracias. -respondió Levi, volviendo su atención a la ventana, ignorando a la joven.

La chica estaba muy interesada en el soldado con armadura. No era raro pues era el único empleo estable en toda la nación. Los soldados eran bien vistos por unos, mal vistos por otros. Sin embargo, en el caso de Levi. Todos apreciaban su esfuerzo y le admiraban.

Las féminas del reino caían a los pies del elegante caballero, quien con su brusco tacto y su peculiar precaución evitaba mezclarse con cualquier cantidad de mujeres. Eso era una competencia entre todas las damas de la nación.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Levi, a sus 18 años, había estado con una sola mujer que fue asesinada.

Rivaille era el hombre más codiciado de la nación. Joven, prometedor, apuesto, soltero, escolta del príncipe y un adicional, difícil en cuestiones amorosas.

A veces, Levi coqueteaba un poco cuando no estaba de servicio, pero cuando estaba con Eren, Rivaille era un hombre digno. El peli negro se esforzaba en mostrar el ejemplo al joven chico. De ahí nacía la admiración del pelo castaño.

-Pero señor Rivaille- insistió la chica.

-Que no- respondió con menos educación Levi mientras sus ojos voltearon a observar a la chica irse. Eren debía comer rápido.

-Aquí está, señor Rivaille.- dijo el posadero trayendo consigo el pedido- cuando pase lo que vendrá, por favor cuide mi local.

-No se preocupe, súmese a mi cuenta- dijo Levi tomando la copa de vino recién servida mientras Eren tomaba la comida. Con calma, se quitó los guanteletes para la acción que venía a continuación. Era preciso no matar aquellas personas, pero si dejarlas inconscientes.

El posadero se fue preocupado. El chico que venía con Rivaille era el príncipe y el posadero terminaba de darse cuenta.

-Eren, come. Y pase lo que pase, termina la comida. El alimento debe ser respetado- dijo Levi terminando su vino de un sorbo.

-Él fue, hermanos. Él fue quien despreció mis intenciones y me faltó el respeto. –Escuchó a la chica acusarlo con alguien más, que eran exactamente cuatro hombres que le doblaban el tamaño al soldado. Consideraban una burla aquel sujeto con la armadura plateada.

-¡Con qué soldado!- dijo uno

-Señores, no he hecho nada de agravio. La señorita cordialmente me invitó y yo tuve que despedir su agradable encuentro.

-¿Es por ser poca cosa para un soldado?

-Para nada, la dama es bastante hermosa- dijo Rivaille poniéndose de pie, para evitar que los ciudadanos vieran al príncipe comer. Eren por su lado, cumplía las órdenes de comer bajo cualquier situación.

-No te burles de nosotros, Enano real.- dijo el tercer hermano. Ya bastante molesto con la educación de Levi.

-Para corresponder sus sentimientos de reproche, preferiría pelear afuera de este local- dijo Levi viendo inútil la mediación con los hermanos de la chica.

Todos palidecieron de algún modo al reconocer la severa mirada de Levi Rivaille

-Aunque sea un soldado reconocido, no perdonaremos su falta-dijo uno de los hombres.

-Bonitas palabras para golpear a alguien- dijo Levi calentando sus puños- Prometo no hacerles mucho daño si salimos del local.

Los hombres sabían quién era ese soldado, sabían su potencial y lo que era capaz de hacer. Aquel ser había ganado dos o tres campañas de conquista seguidas y había ascendido rápidamente en las filas militares. Pero lo que enojaba no era que hubiera despreciado a su hermana ni que se quitara parte de la armadura para pelear.

Lo que le molestaba al mundo de Levi Rivaille era su fastidiada y apacible cara. Aquella que ni con una amenaza terrible pudiera cambiar.

-Golpéenlo- dijo uno. Y todo comenzó.

El primero fue noqueado por puño derecho de Levi, el segundo lo buscó para capturarlo y fue recibido por otro duro golpe. El tercero logró capturarlo y el cuarto hermano, en su intento de golpearle, fue recibido con una patada de Rivaille en el pecho.

El soldado logró zafarse de su captor con un cabezazo fuerte y se estabilizó por unos instantes para noquear nuevamente al tercero y cuarto hermano.

Los cuatro cayeron al suelo. Levi fijó la vista en Eren y el chico terminaba de comer.

-Vámonos- dijo tomando al chico por la mano- ¡Posadero! Carga lo que ingerí, los pocos gastos de reparación y las curas de estos cuatro a mi cuenta. ¡Luego vendré para ver qué cobró!- gritó Levi mirando fijamente al posadero. No confiaba en nadie de ese lugar.

-Es usted maravilloso, Rivaille- dijo Eren caminando apresurado de la mano

-Ni tanto. Solo es el deber de un hombre- dijo el soldado sin interés, viendo que se tendrían que ir juntos en su caballo que aguardaba paciente del otro lado del pueblo.

Dios bendito. ¿Es que toda la vida en ese reino iba a ser de parecido o peor destino para su excelencia? Pocas veces, podría decir Levi, se sorprendía de algo.

Esta vez, utilizar a la hermosa joven fue un adicional a la creatividad de los bandidos. El escolta permaneció en silencio, pero el asombro pudo notarse un poco en su gris mirada.

Si tan sólo las personas utilizaran sus dones de mejorar, innovar y crear para cosas realmente buenas...

Eren recordaría ese día como uno de los mejores de su vida. Uno que seguiría con muchos felices y tristes, pero que en conclusión le habían dado la oportunidad de vivir.

Desde entonces, Dios había mantenido a unidos a Rivaille y a Eren como escolta y príncipe, como amigos, como confidentes. A partir de entonces, el Rey Grisha sería más estricto con las normas para vigilar al príncipe.

Eren añoraría sus viajes al lago, y en sueño podía ser libre, sin limitaciones ni un soldado que lo persiguiera. El joven príncipe añoraría la libertad más que nada.

Pero hoy, estaba bien.

Estaba bien, porque bajo la protección de infinita misericordia que brindaba Levi Rivaille al joven príncipe, el mandatario podría descansar, estudiar, ser bondadoso y amable con los ciudadanos de su reino.

Ese día del ataque, cuando Eren se montó en el caballo con su escolta. Luego se adentró en el único camino al castillo a la vez que una bruma plateada los envolviera y ocultara a la vista de todos.

Al llegar al despacho del Rey, se sintió la calma respirar cuando los intrépidos ojos de Eren observaba a los sirvientes a su alrededor. La cámara de techo bajo y abovedado conservaba un agradable temperatura.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento el amplio y acogedor espacio le llegó al corazón. Las toscas y bien acabadas paredes relucían agazapados, las hornacinas ardían, proyectando charcos de luz dorada sobre las alfombras de los más vivos colores. Contra la pared de fondo, erigido sobre un estrado, el alto trono de patas largas. Una figura embozada ocupaba el trono, su cabeza apoyada de la mano.

-¡Eren!- dijo emocionado el Rey Grisha abrazando a su hijo. Con agradecimiento, miró a Rivaille que mantenía su característico cruce de brazos. Con dieciocho años, ese chico era un pilar fundamental.

La real figura se separó un poco de su hijo para observarlo con mayor atención. Los ojos fueron perspicaces y todos sus movimientos se adivinaban sobre el cuerpo del niño. La sortija real refulgía en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, y en la otra el sello del pacto de Alles, reluciente en sus bordes de oro.

-¿Hijo, cómo te vas de esa forma?

-No me gustan los banquetes reales.

-Eren- miró con severidad el padre antes de seguir- Aunque tengamos una condición real, siempre hay que buscar la mejor forma de ayudar a las personas

-Pero los banquetes no arreglan nada…

Rivaille caminó con seguridad hacia el chico y le dio un golpe certero con los nudillos en la nuca. Luego, se inclinó brevemente hacia su alteza.

-Disculpe la forma irrespetuosa de hablar del principe, su alteza- dijo inclinando su rostro, aprovechando para observar al chico. Lo miraba con alerta y con seguridad.

Eren acarició el golpe y se disculpó con su padre. La historia de su vida le decía que se callara.

-¿Por qué me pegas de esa forma delante de mi padre, Levi?

-Porque lo iba a castigar si seguía hablando. Prefiero que le quede una buena imagen de un chico bien portado y un soldado altanero.

Entonces, las palabras surgieron de la garganta del mayor como un conjuro:

-He decidido que serás un gran rey y yo, tu mejor soldado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **Nos leemos el otro sábado.**

 **Empieza entonces una historia entre tantas.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Tercer pergamino:

 **De los sentimientos admitidos de su majestad y el soldado**

La hora había llegado. Gracias a todo poder supremo que protegía el reino, por fin había llegado. El rey Grisha alzó la cabeza, apartándola de sus manos entrelazadas y contempló las primeras luces con ciego jú ó a través de la ventana, el tiempo era desapacible para primavera, pero el rey Grisha nunca prestaba atención a las señales del cielo.

Ese día, por fin, Eren se casaría.

 **Reino de Alles. Décimo octavo cumpleaños del príncipe Jaeger**

El rey recordó las fieras palabras de su hijo dos años antes cuando se enteró de su voluntad. Fue una lucha difícil para convencerlo de tal decisión. Se casaría con la joven doncella de la casa Ackerman. A decir verdad, aún no le agradaban del todo aquella familia oriental, pero gracias a ellos habían salido de la crisis que azotaba a Alles.

Respiró profundo. Nada de eso habría sido posible si Rivaille no hubiera intercedido por él ante su hijo.

"-¡Pero padre! Es una locura casarse a esta edad!- le dijo Eren a los dieciséis años.

-Pero debemos recompensar el esfuerzo de los Ackerman, hijo.

-Me niego. Si he de escaparme de este lugar. Me iré.-respondió Eren, terco.

En ese momento un golpe en la mejilla sentenció al príncipe a una caída. Levi había golpeado a Eren sin dudarlo siquiera.

El rey quedó aterrado ante esa imagen.

-No le hable de esa forma al rey, príncipe Eren- dijo Rivaille haciendo una corta reverencia ante Grisha

-¡Le.. Levi!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas Eren

-Señor- dijo Rivaille dirigiéndose al rey. Trataba de tener una expresión neutral, pero el chico lo había molestado un poco. Así que tenía un aura terrorífica. - Le pido espere hasta la mayoría de edad de Eren. Aún es inmaduro y sería un fracaso una unión con tal estado mental.

Levi hablaba sin miedo y con mucho respeto. No había intimidación posible por estar ante el rey.

-Pero Rivaille. ¿Qué le diré a los Ackerman?

-Que busca lo mejor para su hija la cual tiene la edad de Eren. Seguramente estarán de acuerdo en esperar un poco, su alteza.

El soldado hablaba con una voz que reflejaba vigor. Natural en los miembros de la escolta real de Alles. Una ligera brisa acarició las mejillas del mandatario cómo invocando una señal de lo que decía el pelinegro era lo indicado.

Grisha asintió. Levi era un hombre brillante y eso le otorgaba el título como mejor soldado del mundo

-Eren. Debemos entrenar- dijo dirigiéndose al chico. Luego salió sin esperarlo."

La familia Ackerman estuvo feliz y de acuerdo con la decisión del Rey. Aún deseaban tiempo con su hija y aquello era un regalo maravilloso.

Y sobre Eren. No se habló del tema más hasta un año después cuando accedió a la petición de matrimonio.

-Te escucho, padre. Te escucho y obedezco- dijo postrándose de rodillas antes el Rey. Acató la voluntad de su padre y esperó en el tiempo.

Ese caballero fue su mejor carta para el carácter del chico; había conocido muy a fondo la psique del niño. Ahora hombre.

El rey comenzaría con los preparativos de la boda. Además de esperar a la novia y sus familiares para tal evento. Sin contar con la presencia de los invitados de naciones allegadas.

Cuando la oscura neblina se disipó, los Ackerman estaban prontos al puerto de Alles. La joven se llamaba Mikasa, y estaba aburrida con ese día. ¿Por qué debía viajar ella si era la novia? Muchas explicaciones le dieron a entender que el reino estaba en quiebra.

-¿Emocionada?- preguntó su fiel seguidor y escolta, Armin. Un rubio de ojos amables.

-Ni un poco- suspiró la chica. Era de facciones duras, aunque el aburrimiento estaba presente en ese momento

-Esperemos que su futuro esposo sea un buen hombre- dijo Armin inclinando su cabeza ante la doncella.

-Me molesta que me trates así, Armin; y si, espero que el rey sea bondadoso- aseguró ella mirando los azules ojos del chico rubio.

Mikasa era una joya del oriente. Cabellera lisa negra, piel tersa y blanca, ojos negros y poseía una preciosa figura debido a la terquedad de la princesa de entrenar a diario.

Armin sonrió. Solo esperaba que un futuro hermoso y prometedor para su amiga.

En otro lugar del reino, el mensajero real de Grisha entregaba invitaciones al hermoso acto. La élite de los caballeros conversaba, ya que todos tenían una respuesta para el evento.

-¿Se casa el chico que cuida Rivaille?- comentó la líder del grupo norte. Hanji.

-El príncipe, Zoe. El príncipe- corrigió Smith, el rubio guarda del rey. Su compañero, Mike, guardaba silencio mientras tomaba un café.

-Mike y tú siempre han tenido trabajo con el rey, Erwin. Pero nuestro Levi ha criado desde muy pequeño a ese chico- dijo Isabel. Comandante de la zona sur de Alles

-Pero lo ha hecho un buen chico. No es que sea su chaperón, pero sí que ha criado al príncipe con mano dura- comentó Farlan. El líder del escuadrón marino de Alles.

-Rivaille haciendo funciones de madre, puff- reía Auruo. Líder de zona este de Alles

-Eso es lo hermoso de él.- dijo sonrojada Petra. Líder del Oeste del reino y enamorada de Rivaille desde que le conoció, hace seis años.

Auruo se silenció. El amor de Petra arruinó un buen chiste que venía en camino.

-¿Nunca le dirás lo que sientes?- preguntó Irvin interesando en la actitud de la chica

-No, Señor. El joven Rivaille es algo que se observa a lo lejos por lo imposible que es.

-Tonta- Pensaron todos bajo la sencilla respuesta de la chica. Pero si había algo de cierto en eso, nadie había podido llegar al codiciado corazón.

La noche sería alegre para el reino. Muchas personas irían a la feliz unión entre dos reinos y a que el príncipe se le otorgara las labores reales de un rey. Decisión de Grisha, claro está.

En el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Eren podrían venir grandes cambios para el reino.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del príncipe, el joven despertó muy temprano. Había crecido lo suficiente para superar a Rivaille en tamaño, pero solo en eso podría superarle.

Cada mañana muy temprano desde que el príncipe tenía trece años, Levi lo entrenaba como un soldado más tanto en aptitudes físicas como en batalla. Los compañeros de Eren se intimidaban por estar en el mismo espacio de la sangre real sin reverenciar. Pero esto había ablandado el corazón de Eren y aumentado la confianza en Rivaille.

Sin contar las veces que eran golpeados con violencia cuando el capitán les veía tratar al príncipe con una reverencia que él no había autorizado.

Eren se había hecho caballero con muchas penas. A los dieciséis años de edad el mayor le hizo tomar su ruda evaluación de vela de armas que todo caballero tenía que hacer para poder ganarse el titulo. Ante la queja real del Rey, puesto que Eren era un hombre de linaje real, la terquedad de Levi pudo más.

Ante su mal carácter y su leve respeto por la sangre real, siempre el pelinegro salía bien librado. Esto tanto por sus pretenciosas ideas como por el resultado de ellas, que por lo general eran los mejores.

También, a los dieciséis años, Eren había ocultado sus débiles esperanzas de amar a Rivaille.

De todas formas, el chico despertó. Ese día se casaría. Se incorporó con letargo a la cama y suspiró.

El momento en el que aceptó aquella locura de una boda arreglara había llegado. Las consecuencias determinarían la vida de un reino. Los ojos esmeraldas de Eren dieron u recorrido por su habitación para conseguir lo que todos los días amaba ver en primer lugar.

A su soldado élite favorito.

Eren se enamoró profundamente de Rivaille en algún momento. O en los entrenamientos matutinos, o en la biblioteca mientras era vigilado, o mientras montaba a caballo felizmente con el soldado custodiando. El punto de todo ello es que poco después de darse cuenta, su comportamiento hacia el soldado fue diferente. Hasta el día en Eren que le robó un beso en la biblioteca a Rivaille.

Luego de golpearlo por su atrevimiento, el soldado observó con detenimiento los ojos de esmeraldas de Eren.

"No puedo, su alteza"

Aquello le había hecho llorar mucho, pero Levi no pudo hacerse extrañar ya que debía proteger a Eren. Por tanto y debido al deber del soldado, pasaban todos los días juntos. Por tanto Levi, taciturnamente, evitaba el contacto sentimental con el chico. Pero cumpliendo más que nunca su labor.

En el alba de la boda de Eren, Rivaille estaba dormido en el suelo apoyando su espalda a la puerta de la alcoba. Mantenía su espada como soporte en el hombro y recostaba de ella su cabeza para descansar. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a rozarle la frente.

¿Cómo no amarlo?

Eren sintió su corazón latiendo. Habría dado todo para que el soldado lo aceptara.

El príncipe se levantó con más ganas de dormir que cualquier otra cosa pero la costumbre le decía que el soldado se levantaría para entrenar dentro de poco.

Efectivamente así fue.

-Discúlpame, Eren. Me quedé dormido. - dijo Levi incorporándose con velocidad. Las túnicas de escoltas reales dentro del castillo se dejaron ver: las del soldado eran gris y rojo. Las túnicas variaban en color para definir a los escoltas, el tipo de escolta, la élite, los capitanes y soldados rasos.

Pero en aquel momento, lo que observaba al joven aparte de la túnica era que Rivaille sólo había crecido unos pocos centímetros a sus veintiséis años.

-No te preocupes, Levi. Ya me estoy alistando- dijo Eren buscando ropa casual para entrenar.

Observando con atención, Rivaille se preguntó por qué el joven príncipe no parecía feliz el día de su matrimonio. Pero tanto él como quien se vestía conocían la respuesta a la incógnita.

-Eren. Hoy no vamos a entrenar. - Dijo Rivaille caminando hacia Eren.

En el recuerdo del pasado, hay momentos en la memoria de los hombres que se graban en la mente como si fueran a hierro vivo. Para Levi no era la excepción ya que el mismo día que el príncipe había robado un beso, el soldado observó la aurora del mundo en los ojos llorosos de Eren para descubrir que también sentía algo por él.

Pero Levi Rivaille creía que no era un humano capaz de sentir. Era un solado en cumplimiento del deber para pagar la eterna deuda con su Alteza.

"No puedo, su alteza"

Realmente, para el soldado Eren no le era indiferente. Le gustaba ese chico como nadie y lo protegía con gusto ante tanto mal. Se esmeraba en hacerlo un gran hombre, entrenándolo como soldado y enseñándole labores del pueblo. El chico respondía a todo lo que Levi le asignaba sin chistar y llegaba muerto de cansancio cada día.

Rivaille esperaba que las doncellas le cambiaran la ropa, lo bañaran y lo prepararan para dormir. Todo esto mientras conversaba de cualquier asunto sin importancia con los curiosos ojos verdes del príncipe.

Lo único que incomodaba el día a día era cuando estaban solos de noche. Rivaille adquirió la costumbre de dormir apoyado a la puerta desde que le asignaron a cuidar al príncipe. Pero recientemente, Eren mostraba deseos de ser amado por Levi y cada día le costaba más al soldado negarse.

Era un sentimiento que había crecido con el tiempo. Pero que nunca podría establecerse. O al menos eso creía Rivaille.

Estar al frente del bello príncipe el día de su boda y extender la mano para poder acariciar el joven rostro fue un momento casi mítico. Rivaille se rindió hacia el grito de querer ser humano por tanto tiempo y cerró los ojos.

-Levi. No quiero casarme- dijo Eren mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El peli negro ablandó su expresión y limpió un poco las lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te cases, Eren- dijo con la voz ronca. En verdad no quería.

-Sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti. Eres quien más admiro y deseo un lugar estable para ti. Pero que siempre estés a mi lado- dijo Eren acariciando la mano de Levi.

Ese momento fue importante porque era la primera vez que el soldado cedía al cariño del chico. Eren sonrió con el sol a su espalda.

-Eren…- susurró Levi acercándose al chico. No sabía que decir, siempre le costaba expresar correctamente sus sentimiento y esa era la razón de millares de malentendidos en todo el reino.

El príncipe enmudeció ante tantos sentimientos que florecían en su pecho. Bajó la vista, advirtiendo el tono suplicante del alma de Levi. Su alterza recordaba aún los paseos a caballo, las lecciones de etiqueta, el trabajo duro en el campo y en los entrenamientos. En lo aburrida que eran las noches cuando su mentor se iba a cumplir deber y lo feliz de los días cuando el peli negro volvía.

Eso era estar enamorado. Eren así lo sentía desde que descubrió aquello. Si todos pensaban que el amor entre hombres estaba mal, pues no quería gobernar un reino así. Quería un reino lleno de paz, donde la gente fuera buena y se quisiera sin importar su sexo.

Un cruel chiste en el mundo fantasioso de Eren.

El príncipe tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos, de piel tersa y como mármol tibio, y observó cómo el soldado luchaba consigo mismo para no ceder más ante Eren.

Con lentitud acarició los labios de Levi. Ambas mentes pensaron casi al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos solo podían pertenecer al otro, ya que se habían amado sin tocarse y querido sin verse.

Deseaba que Levi notara algo más allá de su cuerpo. Algo en el fondo de su alma que pedía a gritos salir.

Ese día Eren sintió los labios de Rivaille. Mientras el soldado había cedido desesperanzado ante la inminente boda del joven. Sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso que sellaba un pacto más fuerte que el de la sangre. El pacto del amor.

Por las mejillas del príncipe se deslizaban silenciosas lágrimas. Todo aquello parecía un sueño.

"-Eren, deja de llorar- había dicho Levi hace mucho tiempo

-Duele, señor Levi- dio el chiquillo llorando con fuerza

-El dolor, Eren, nos recuerda que estamos vivos. Y vivimos para luchar un día más- dijo Levi cubriendo la herida del chico

Era superficial. Nada grave"

Entre los labios de ambos, una sonrisa apareció de parte del príncipe.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo confundido Levi. Incapaz de comprender la situación en la que estaba.

-Que ahora estoy feliz. Siento alegría y dolor. Eso me hace sentir vivo.

-Eras encantador cuando estabas pequeño- dijo Rivaille mirando a Eren. Dentro del joven soldado se desempolvó un amor oculto en un pasado accidentado. Había decidido confiar en el joven príncipe.

-Supongo que estaré bien para mi boda- dijo Eren tocando la frente de Levi con la suya.

-Eso espero- dijo Rivaille tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. Ahora que había aceptado a Eren, debía perderlo al anochecer.

Los amables ojos de Eren respondieron. Estaba auténticamente feliz y nada podía dañar ese momento.

-Levi. No vayamos a entrenar hoy- dijo Eren sacudiéndose el cabello.

El caballero asintió. Hizo bañar a Eren mientras buscaba el desayuno en la cocina. Dio la orden que no molestaran en los aposentos del príncipe hasta el mediodía, cuando comería su almuerzo. Subió las escaleras de vuelta a la habitación del príncipe. Se permitió sonreír dos o tres veces cuando se encontraba totalmente solo mientras iba en dirección. Entró a la habitación y quedó vislumbrado.

Eren tenía una toga de baño húmeda. Se le ajustaba al cuerpo volviéndose transparente.

Rivaille quedó estupefacto mientras el chico se secaba la cabellera contra el sol. El cuerpo del chico era delgado y atlético, gracias al continuo entrenamiento que le daba el soldado a diario. Aparte de eso, la frescura que emanaba su cabello se comparaba al rocío de la mañana, un rocío que caía por su rostro y por sus hombros. Para completar el perfecto cuadro real, los vivaces ojos de Eren se asomaron bajo la tela para secar el cabello que le había dado la sierva antes de retirarse del cuarto. Los ojos del chico sonrieron, trayendo a Levi el recuerdo de la niñez, cuando el príncipe jugaba a las escondidas.

El soldado dejó la comida aparte para besar a Eren.

Levi Rivaille estaba enamorado del príncipe y tampoco no sabía desde cuándo.

En Alles, el sol salió tarde. Una luz opaca bañó la antigua ciudadela, tiñendo de rojo y naranja las calles de la ciudad y alumbrando con mucha fuerza las blancas murallas del castillo. Un suave viento se filtraba por los rincones y arrastraba susurros a las hojas que caían bajo las caricias.

En el castillo, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro con los preparativos de la boda. El príncipe no debía ser molestado hasta la hora del almuerzo y eran órdenes de un miembro de la élite de los caballeros. De todos modos, no hacía falta que el príncipe se levantara ante tanto ajetreo.

En la habitación del príncipe, Eren se dejaba besar por Rivaille. Todo lo que el pelinegro tocase, quemaba. Todo lo que Levi Rivaille rozaba se volvía fuego que, con calma y ternura, quemaba el oxígeno a su alrededor.

O eso creía el príncipe, que no podía respirar.

Sin experiencia alguna, Eren era una virginal figura que se dejaba llevar por los deseos del mayor. Se había quitado la bata húmeda y estaba acostado en su propia cama con un tigre encima. El príncipe no dudó en acariciar los cabellos negros del soldado y decir su nombre por debajo.

Levi se quitó la túnica de guardia. Bajo ella, se encontraba una figura muy definida y cicatrices de guerra. Rivaille era un soldado ante todo y aquellas heridas significaban su ascenso hasta Eren.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó tímidamente Eren temblando. Deseaba saborear más a Rivaille.

El soldado no dijo nada y permitió que el chico acariciara las heridas con dulzura.

-Cuéntame de ellas- pidió el chico con su característico tono infantil.

-Te contaré de ellas una a una. Pero ahora no- dijo Levi volviendo a besar a Eren. No tenían mucho tiempo para jugar a los amantes aunque ese momento era especial para ellos.

Tomando presas las manos del príncipe, Rivaille se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de su piel.

El chico gimió de placer. Acarició con fuerza el cabello de Rivaille y apretó las sabanas. Se sonrojó con violencia deseando más.

Levi complacía cada esquina de Eren. A decir verdad, era torpe ese encuentro. Rivaille no tenía mucha experiencia y la poca que tenía no era con hombres. Aun así, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para satisfacer los deseos del joven príncipe. Todo en Eren era dulce, todo era suave y magnifico. Casi sin pensar, el soldado volvía a la boca de su alteza, acariciaba su rostro y volvía a examinar cada rincón del joven.

Hasta que un susurró del príncipe le hizo volver a la tierra.

-Hazme tuyo, Levi…- dijo Eren mientras tocaba la espalda de Rivaille. El pelinegro se incorporó un poco para observar los ojos del príncipe.

La petición lo dejó en seco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **¡Hola! Continúa esta historia real 3**

 **Algo fuera de esto: Estoy enamorada de un chico inteligente y cabello largo (No lo sabe).**

 **Nos leemos el otro sábado.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Cuarto pergamino:

 **De la lealtad de un caballero y los sacrificios de su vida**

Por lo general, Rivaille era un soldado inexpresivo y poco entendido entre sus camaradas y el reino en general. Toda su vida había pasado peleando en las calles, llevándose premios no buscados y terminando en la régimen real implantado por Erwin muchas veces.

Pero nada, en ninguno de los entendidos, se comparaba a lo que Eren quería hacer entender a Rivaille ese día en su cama.

En el momento que el príncipe hacía tal ofrecimiento de su cuerpo era de curiosa observación ver el rostro de Levi. Por fuera, el joven Rivaille tenía una expresión calmada e imperturbable; por dentro, era un huracán de emociones irreversibles.

Su alma gritaba bajó el esplendor joven de los ojos verdes.

¿Qué podía pensar el soldado en aquellos momentos, cuando el príncipe comentó aquello sin vergüenza ni pudor? ¡Aquello era un locura!

\- Príncipe...- insistió Levi.

Eren volteó las cosas y dejó acostado al mayor en su lugar en la cama

El punto débil que hizo sensible al soldado vino a continuación. A Eren se le quebró la voz cuando habló, produciendo que el aire vibrara con una fuerza que envolvió la habitación en aroma a miel concentrado. Deseó llorar, pero su frío carácter no le dejaba movidas espirituales.

-Prométeme que mientras estés conmigo, en los momentos solos me dirás las historias de cada herida. Acéptame.

A Levi le brillaron los ojos. Y lo prometió.

Las caricias se volvieron arrebatadoras una vez más, pero ahora el príncipe había tomado el frente de la situación, acariciando con pasión el marfilado cuerpo del soldado, rozando su cabellera negra y observando con atención los gestos mortificantes del mayor, que de vez en cuando pincelaba su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- dijo Eren alzando un momento la vista mientras lamía el cuerpo de Rivaille.

-Esto es una locura, su alteza- dijo el soldado evitando ver directamente a los ojos de Eren.

-Estoy enamorado. No hay locura en ello. ¿Qué más?- dijo sonriente el príncipe, prestando toda su atención a su adorado soldado.

-Que llegaras virgen a las nupcias- dijo Rivaille pensando, o mejor dicho, tratando de pensar.

Ambos estaban muy excitados a esas alturas.

De repente, el joven Eren entró en Rivaille con violencia. Produciendo un mortal dolor en el soldado desprevenido que agarró con fuerza el cabello de Eren y tiró de él con brutalidad.

El chico se quejó por el cabello, disfrutó por adentrarse y sonrió ante Levi.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso duele muchísimo!- exclamó Rivaille sin poder escapar de la penetrada de Eren. El chico mantenía su sonrisa odiosa y triunfante-. Quitó con dulzura la mano de Levi dando chance de que acostumbrara.

-Listo.- Dijo sonriendo- Ya no soy virgen para mi matrimonio. Te he conocido a ti primero antes que a cualquiera.

Rivaille secó sus lágrimas y miró hacia un lado. El mocoso hacía que su corazón latiera rápido.

-Muévete- Ordenó el soldado mientras el chico observaba con ternura. Salió lentamente de Levi e ignoró las dos o tres quejas del mayor.

-Deseo que me poseas, Levi- comentó enamorado Eren. Limpiando su hombría con algún pañuelo. El soldado molesto por la orden desobedecida, volvió a tomar las riendas de los besos, colocando al príncipe en su posición inicial de la cama. Con sus ágiles dedos de guerrero, Levi acarició la entrada de Eren para que no le doliera como a él.

Deseaba amarle con todas las ganas del mundo.

-¿Está seguro, su alteza?

-Te lo ordeno- susurró el pelo castaño al odio del escolta, llevando su libido a otro nivel.

Las piernas de Eren abrazaron a Levi mientras gemía de placer. Rivaille entró con suavidad y esperó a que todo se acostumbrara mientras se besaban. El dolor y las súplicas de Eren le hacían las estocadas vinieron, Eren deliraba de placer con los movimientos de Levi. El mayor agarraba las sabanas con fuerza mientras otorgaba sus deseos al chico. Tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones le habían hecho olvidar los placeres del ser humano.

Eren acariciaba a Rivaille de vez en cuando, se movía mucho y repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Se amaban.

Rivaille tomó las piernas de Eren con fuerza para adquirir mayor velocidad. Gimió el nombre del príncipe y miró al cielo. Era profundamente azul celeste y despejado así como la paz que sentía estando junto al chico.

"Me ama" pensaba el príncipe, lleno de dicha, percibiendo los sentimientos de el escolta en su respiración entrecortada y ronca. Arqueó un poco la espalda para poder responder el roce de su boca.

Allá, en algún manantial de la naturaleza, la vida debía continuar, poderosa e ininterrumpible. Tanto, que al soldado le hubiera encantado ser inmortal y no detener su amor por Eren bajo el castigo de un cuerpo mortal.

Un cuerpo que lo obligaba a regresar a la tierra.

En un segundo, la felicidad de ambos dio paso al jadeante alborozo, y se estrecharon besándose y gimiendo. El chico apretó más las piernas en torno al soldado y esperó esa última estocada desesperada que llegó calentando sus adentros.

Se sintió pleno y feliz mientras veía respirar a Rivaille nuevamente.

El mayor salió de Eren y se arrojó en la cama. Estaba cansado, pero tenía tantas ganas de seguir.

-Te amo Levi. -dijo Eren acurrucándose en la espalda de su escolta.

Saciados, yacieron juntos, fundiéndose en un amor que iba más allá del contacto de sus pieles y llegaba a los más recónditos rincones de su alma.

-Ya es media mañana- respondió Levi volteándose para abrazar a Eren. Chocaron suavemente sus frentes otra vez y se quedaron así.

-Si… Debo bañarme nuevamente- comentó Eren mirando su cuerpo y el de Rivaille, cubriéndolos con las sábanas de seda azul.

-Espera que me vaya para hacer eso- dijo Levi besando a Eren.

Luego de un pequeño sueño que ambos tuvieron, el príncipe salió de la cama y volvió con una pequeña caja, despertando a Rivaille,

-Mira, Levi. Te quiero dar esto- dijo sonriendo Eren. Al abrir el regalo, Levi vio dos anillos plateados y una cadenilla.

-Oh no- comenzó a decir

-¡Anda! ¡Úsalo!

Luego de una pelea como de diez minutos en la cama del menor, de muy mala gana el soldado accedió a colocarse la cadenilla con el anillo de símbolo alrededor del cuello. Era plateado y brillante. ¿Cuándo el príncipe lo hizo sin que se diera cuenta?

-Hoy te nombro, Sir Rivaille. Protector del corazón de Eren. - Dijo Eren sonrojado.

Rivaille rió de buena gana con todo aquello haciendo latir el corazón del príncipe. Su adoraba sonrisa era algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Dame ese anillo, Eren. Y tu mano derecha- dijo Rivaille luego de calmarse.

-Este amor no será fácil. Pero quiero que sepas que así estemos lejos, nuestro amor siempre estará presente para ambos, durmiendo…-Sonrió Eren a punto de llorar.

Levi se conmovió y besó nuevamente al chico.

Pronto el príncipe debía bajar al gran salón y hablar y comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Posiblemente, él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Pero, por ahora, aún había tiempo de amarlo antes del mediodía.

Sentados alrededor del brasero de la cocina, los soldados élites escuchaban y comentaban entre la algarabía. La comida, el entusiasmo y la alegría se mostraban en cada rostro. Por su parte, los soldados del castillo escuchaban esperando aprender. Para muchos de ellos, el rey Grisha era un personaje envuelto en un halo de misterio y digno de profundo respeto "Un hombre fornido ataviado de azul". Si era eso lo que conocían del rey, ni se imaginaban el aspecto del príncipe.

-¿El príncipe?- incitó uno de ellos a Farlan, era el chico más audaz del grupo.

Sonriendo, el líder Farlan rodeó la jarra de ponche, que había robado hacía quince minutos de la cocina, creyó que el ponche calentaba sus manos sin darse cuenta que el bienestar que sintió de pronto procedía de su corazón.

-Eren será un gran Rey. Y junto a él veremos cosas asombrosas- dijo contento Farlan mientras tomaba un poco de ponche.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá con el líder Rivaille?- preguntó otro.

-Ah, nada, es un buen hombre- el capitán rió con expresión de complicidad- un tanto brusco, quizá en particular con las mujeres pero nadie tan leal a la corona como él. Él y nosotros, sus mejores aliados.

Rió por lo alto siendo golpeado con fuerza con una señora de la cocina. Venía a recoger el ponche que el líder se había llevado.

Todos rieron esperando el ansiado momento.

El silencio vino a Farlan luego de las risas. Era observado por Mike, quién recordó el momento en el que Irvin trajo a un niño de ocho años poco más arriba del rango de "persona". Volteó a mirar a Smith que, a su vez, miraba la ventana.

"No tengo nombre, señor- dijo el pequeño Levi ya hace tiempo

-Levi. Rivaille Levi. Como un gran escolta real que llegó hace cuatro generaciones.– le había respondido Erwin, sonriendo.

El niño pelinegro sonrió mientras devoraba con hambre el suave pan del castillo. Erwin lo había visto escapando del castillo y de los soldados del pueblo. El sabueso lo siguió tanto a él como a sus dos hermanos hasta un escondrijo.

Como cuarta vez que escapada de palacio, cuarta vez que se escapaban. Grisha sonreía cada vez que el rubio soldado le comunicaba el escape y le daba permiso libre para tráelo de vuelta

El silencio en la cocina se generalizó mientras los soldados pensaban y recordaban, respectivamente, el suceso con tres niños traídos por Smith al castillo entre la bruma del amanecer.

Eren contemplaba el ígneo sol desde su ventana. Abajo, los campos y el bosque dormían aún bajo una neblina terca a dispersarse, y el pueblo se arracimaba al resguardo de las murallas de imponente castillo. A sus espaldas, sintió la espalda de Rivaille que suavemente colocó su cabeza sobre la de Eren.

-Te vestirás de verde- dijo Levi mirando el horizonte.

-Gracias Levi- respondió Eren.

De verdad quería compartir todo con Rivaille. No hablar de matrimonio, pero si disfrutar por mucho tiempo de la compañía del pelinegro.

Eren se removió con cuidado para dejar a Rivaille en su cama. Le besó y se dedicó a vestirse.

Había tomado un segundo baño y esté, acompañado de Levi.

En el centro de la habitación, estaba colocado y perfectamente doblado su ropaje verde aceituna. Se vistió con calma mientras Rivaille se incorporaba, para colocarse su túnica de caballero.

-Mocoso, la corona- dijo sin interés Levi lanzándosela al joven príncipe.

Eren suspiró. Ya era hora del almuerzo.

-Suerte- le susurró Rivaille al oído y salió de la habitación.

Eren moría de vergüenza. Suspiró muchas veces y calmó sus latidos para salir a paso firme. Se colocó la capa negra que resaltó su linaje real al caminar.

Siempre caminaría con la vista en alto. Ahora tenía el anillo y su mejor momento con Rivaille. Sin contar que siempre estaría a su lado.

Juntos caminaron al mañana.

El almuerzo estaba servido cuando Eren llegó. Solo faltaba la futura esposa. La sala estaba en el comedor público, así que era mucha comida y muchos invitados. Con calma, el rey Grisha recibía a los invitados que paulatinamente y a lo largo de la mañana iban llegando conforme se corrió la voz de una comida real por el príncipe Eren. En esos instantes, ya cercano al mediodía, se arremolinaban en la majestuosa estancia ropajes de piel y terciopelo, rozándose con susurrantes sedas y plateadas cotas de mallas.

Dispersos entre los deslumbrantes hombres y mujeres de la nobleza, se veían los humildes trajes de los herreros y obreros del reino moviéndose poco y siempre en grupos como nubes en un día soleado.

Levi se despidió de Eren y se encaminó al grupo de soldados líderes, quienes hablaban animadamente de la boda.

-No estés triste, Rivaille- dijo Aurou de forma familiar

-No lo estoy- dijo Levi mirando al frente, en la concurrida audiencia que tenían que proteger. Sentía el cálido tacto del anillo de plata en su pecho.

-Se acerca la señorita- dijo Petra emocionada, sonrojándose al notar la presencia de Levi.

-¡Atención! ¡Atención todos!- anunció de pronto el chambelán con voz potente, imponiéndose al murmullo de la muchedumbre-¡La princesa de Gneror, vecino país de Valire en el Oriente lejano!

Todos voltearon para observar a la futura esposa de Eren.

"Cuanta gente" pensó Armin al abrir las puertas para Mikasa. El rubio escolta mantuvo una postura recta luego de ingresar al salón.

La chica Ackerman entró con un vestido de seda color salmón y un hermoso cabello negro a las mejillas. Caminó con elegancia mientras todos observaban lo hermosa que era. El cabello se mecía con el viento y rozaba la delicada tela. Un arreglo color blanco adornaba las facciones orientales de la chica, mientras un duro semblante realzaba una belleza gélida que cortaba la respiración.

Eren quedó perplejo. Y aunque la chica era hermosa, pensaba que tenía mucho parecido con Levi por el cabello, la mirada o la elegancia.

Una esposa como aquella era el sueño de todos los hombres de la sala.

Continuó avanzando hacia el frente hasta que el rey Grisha la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

El padre llegó ante la mirada de todos. Se casarían y luego tendrían un banquete. Esto sacó fuera de sí a Eren, quien quería disfrutar un poco más antes del matrimonio.

El atardecer se hizo presente bajo el cielo aborregado, de color amarillo y aspecto untuoso. Las nubes se deslizaban y desgajaban, arrastradas por el viento de poniente, y no se veía ni rastro de sol. Rivaille salió al patio con paso firme seguido por Hanji, Farlan e Isabella.

Se había ido de la fiesta antes de que la novia llegara. La orden que Smith había dado a los líderes es que se replegaran por rumores de ataque por la nueva alianza. Rivaille tomó la orden sin chistar pero dejando su corazón en el anillo del príncipe. No lo vería por un tiempo.

No necesitaba recrear la mirada en la pulcra plaza empedrada, las macizas torres y las altas almenas para saber que amaba el reino de Alles. Volvería, sin dudarlo. El peso del anillo se sintió suave y el soldado sonrió. Todo estaría bien para Eren y su terco amor por él.

Arrancó el caballo con fuerza y cabalgó. Observó el cielo y pensó en el príncipe. Y en toda la locura que había pasado.

Pero si, se sentía tranquilo y de alguna forma feliz.

-¿Por qué tiene Erwin tanta prisa por partir?- preguntó Isabel, lamentándose la fiesta

-No fue Erwin, fueron órdenes del rey. ¿Cuál será la táctica de hoy?- comentó Petra observando a los demás élites.

-A sus posiciones. Será una misión de resistencia y de no invasión - comentó Levi. Luego se dirigió a hacia las montañas.

-Líder de montañas, y escolta real. Levi Rivaille- dijo Auruo sonriendo.

Poco a poco los integrantes de aquel equipo se separaron.

El silencio había tomado el gran salón del castillo. La hermosa novia ya vestida para el casamiento miraba a Eren con serena curiosidad. El chico no pudo pensar siquiera decir algo, estaba pasmado de miedo y de algún indicio de rabia.

Su verde traje no compaginaba con el blanco de la chica

-Padre, la ceremonia- dijo Eren ensimismado. El príncipe quería abandonar la estancia en ese instante, pero debía continuar con los designios de su padre. A su vez, el Rey sonrió ante la impaciencia de su hijo para desposarse, creyendo que el chico había caído de una vez en los encantos de la rara gema oriental.

La boda se llevó a cabo con la total incomodidad de Eren, que buscaba a Rivaille por todos lados sin hallarlo. Luego se enteró que los soldados élites se habían ido y se resignó.

Cuando notó el martilleo constante en la cabeza, Eren ya estaba sentado en la plaza y casado. Agradeció la fresca caricia del aire, y el color de nomeolvides del atardecer se tornó oscuro. Abriéndole paso a la noche.

La luna brillaba, gigante y hermosa, como si fuera a controlar todas las mareas del mundo al mismo tiempo. El ojos verdes sentía como era observado por el titán blanco y cerró los ojos esperando una brisa oportuna.

-Sería un pecado desperdiciar una noche así de mágica- dijo Mikasa acercándose a su nuevo esposo. Eren sonrió.

-Mikasa, ¿no? Te pido hagamos lo mejor posible por mi reino y el tuyo. - dijo Eren extendiendo la mano hacia la chica. La joven la estrechó amistosa.

Eren se alegró de haber obtenido una nueva compañera. Poco a poco se daría cuenta del aprecio que le tendría a la chica.

Pero su corazón desde muy pequeño ya tenía dueño con título de caballero.

Fuera del castillo, el tortuoso camino atravesaba el pueblo y se ensanchaba hasta llegar al llano. Al fondo, las montañas. El prado ribereño, botones de oro y cardaminas salpicaban la hierba.

Había un arroyo que nacía en las montañas. En la orilla, grupos de sauces lloraban sobre el río, hendiendo la lenta corriente con sus dedos largos y verdes.

-Me gustaría traerlo un día- dijo Levi mientras seguía cabalgando a toda velocidad. Lo más seguro es que en las riberas alrededor del reino ya los enemigos estuvieran al tanto del matrimonio del mocoso.

El matrimonio del mocoso.

-Tch- chistó Levi y siguió cabalgando con velocidad. Debía proteger el reino para su príncipe.

Con velocidad, la montura del élite corrió hacia el campamento en las fronteras de la montaña, donde varios soldados ya esperaban por él para la defensa de la nación.

El campamento estaba bajo un intento de ataque cuando Levi llegó.

Quitándose la capa vino tinto, que engalanaba su titulo de representación real, a Rivaille lo recibió un completo programa de actividades se desarrollo durante nueve días, con propuestas tan significativas como "Ataque de fiera pinza", las exposiciones sobre problemáticas historia local y regional, reuniones estratégicas sobre defensa, las jornadas de primeros auxilios.

Pero por hoy. La lucha estaba encarnizada en un ataque sobre la base. Rivaille recordó nuevamente su formación militar desde las labores de soldados rasos hasta las complejas situaciones que se presentaban como élite.

Recordaba fielmente que en el campo de batalla es que la valía de un soldado es probada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **Nos leemos el otro sábado.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Quinto pergamino:

 **De las batallas personales de caballeros.**

Eren había bebido mucho en los festejos. Era imposible estar triste con lo que le sucedió en el día, la promesa de Rivaille y lo buena que era su nueva compañera.

El rey Grisha estaba encantando, hablando con los padres de Mikasa. Ellos, luego de la conversación, se retiraron a sus aposentos mientras el príncipe jugaba con los aldeanos a "quien bebía más" o similares.

De todas partes del reino llegaban los regalos para los nuevos esposos: Oro del norte,algunos manjares del este, flores del occidente, etc.

Ante esto, el rey Grisha botó todo lo comestible debido a la orden de "defensa" que había dado en la tarde. Todo esto podía ser una treta de los demás reinos para engañarlo.

Pero por lo general, la fiesta se desarrollaba con calma y alegría. Había blanco, verde, rojo y tinto por todos lados. El ambiente estaba propicio a nuevas cosas, nuevas ideas, nuevas personas, nuevas vidas.

Mikasa, comprensiva, hablaba animadamente con Armin mientras el chico tomaba nota de sus órdenes. Se acercaba la medianoche y la joven pelo negro se levantó para tomar de la mano a su joven esposo.

-Debemos irnos, Eren- le susurró con suavidad distrayendo al príncipe de su alegría. El chico asintió y se despidió de todos invitándolos a beber por él. Una ovación y caminó sosteniendo del brazo a Mikasa.

-Armin arregló la habitación para ambos, Eren- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-¿Ambos?- preguntó Eren

Detuvo en seco el recorrido y tomó por los hombros a Mikasa, la chica se sonrojó con violencia pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-Al llegar, debemos hablar. -dijo seriamente Eren. Tomó la mano de Mikasa y caminó a paso rápido. Varios sirvientes los vieron y se inclinaron con una cómplice sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mikasa al llegar mientras Eren cerraba la puerta.

-Yo… Estoy enamorado de alguien más- dijo Eren mirando su anillo de reojo.

Silencio. Al abrir la habitación, el príncipe detalló como la espaciosa cama se ubicaba en un espacio acogedor. La habitación era grande, pero cómoda.

-Está bien. Ahora estás casado conmigo, pero comprendo- dijo suavemente Mikasa mientras tomaba por la manga la túnica del hijo del mandatario. El castaño no reparó en el gesto y se alejó de ella.

A pesar de esto, él agradeció enormemente todo lo que la princesa se esforzaba por hacer. Se quitó la camisa sin pudor y se acostó en su cama. La chica estaba sonrojada ante el físico del chico. Pero sonrió al ver que pretendía dormir.

En verdad eso pretendía el príncipe, pero el anillo en su mano le brillaba en medio de la noche, junto a sus esperanzas de ver a Levi de nuevo. Contarle lo feliz de su festejo y que se quedara a dormir.

-Hay algo más- Intervino Mikasa sentándose en la cama colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Eren. El frío tacto le dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué podrá ser?- preguntó Eren sentándose en la cama

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron en la oscuridad. Claramente la chica estaba preocupada.

-Algo que el Rey Grisha ni mis padres te han dicho- dijo la chica quitándose el vestido entre la oscuridad. Su piel era tan clara que Eren podía observar su espalda sin encender fuego.

Esa piel tersa, esos ojos penetrantes, ese cabello… Incluso la forma de sus abdominales, aunque claro, más pequeño por ser de contorno femenino. Era como Rivaille, pero… Con pechos.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a decir

-Quieren un heredero para sellar el pacto- comentó la chica observando a Eren con calma.

Eren casi lloró. Aquello no podía ser.

-No quiero presionarte, Eren. Yo tampoco quiero presionarme.

La voz de la chica sonaba aterrada. ¿Es que la desconfianza de los reyes los afectaba a ellos dos como personas?

Si.

Y Era una locura.

El príncipe en la mañana no sabía el nombre de la chica ¿y ahora tendría que procrear un hijo con ella?

-Pero no te amo, Mikasa. ¿Quieres tener un bebé así?- dijo Eren acercándose a la chica con cautela. Realmente, si tenía rasgos parecidos a Rivaille. Pero en efecto, no era él.

-Yo no te amo tampoco, Eren. Pero es un pacto que hay que hacer. Además, un hijo siempre es un hijo. El amor que no nos damos se lo daremos a él- dijo Mikasa buscando la mano del chico la cual encontró temblando ¿De miedo? ¿De ira?

Eren suspiró ante la indecisión. No dudaba de su amor por Rivaille, pero si dudaba en lo que debería hacer a continuación.

"Los hombres cumplen con su deber, mocoso"

Que bien. La voz seria de Levi inundaba sus pensamientos. Antes que aquello se pusiera peor, tomó a la chica por la muñeca y la arrojó donde horas antes estaba el hermoso rostro de Levi.

-Esto dolerá- dijo Eren sin intención de disfrutar aquello.

Recordó las caricias que Levi le había hecho y rechazó las caricias de Mikasa. Trató de ser lo más firme a sus deseos.

Pero incluso Eren era humano. En la oscuridad y en el parecido de la joven a su amante caballero sucumbió a las caricias de la chica y penetró aquel virginal cuerpo. Tembló con estocadas finales y durmió con ganas de salir huyendo detrás de Levi.

Esa noche germinó en el vientre de Mikasa una respuesta de nueve meses.

Un tiempo después del matrimonio real, la noche era estrellada en las montañas, Rivaille jugueteaba con el anillo que Eren le había dado. Lo extrañaba, tanto él como su cuerpo. El caballo avanzaba por el bosque calmadamente en una rutina de guardia bastante común. Taciturno y como ido del planeta, observaba con distancia los sucesos que ocurrían en el castillo.

¿Habría Eren cumplido su deber como esposo?

Cerró los ojos en señal de angustia. Era él quien estaba ahí cuando el mocoso lloraba, o cuando quería hacer algo atrevido y arriesgado.

Eso de enamorarse de su príncipe no estaba dentro de los planes del escolta. Responder al deseo de su alteza pudo ser el impulso de alimento a sus caprichos.

¿Era un capricho estar con el soldado?

Rivaille sacudió aquello de mente. Por supuesto que no era un capricho. Él había cuidado y educado a Eren con toda la responsabilidad que un rey necesitara aprender.

Como Irvin pensó, había una revuelta en las montañas. Sin embargo, lo que no calculó el rubio élite es que la revuelta fuera tan dura de disuadir. Ese día los soldados de Alles habían ganado ante los territoriales de Thurmin. Pero esa batalla no acabaría ahí.

Había en el ambiente una espesa neblina, que acompañaba el paso acostumbrado del caballo y de su aislado jinete. Rivaille había sacrificado su vida, sus propios anhelos, su amor porque el reino de Alles continuara su linaje.

Y sus esfuerzo aún no habían concluido.

Nunca concluirían.

El caballo se detuvo en una pequeña pradera para pastar, según la luna, se aproximaba galopante la media noche. El escolta, acomodó sus cabellos negros y profirió una maldición. En ese instante, y en verdad, no quería pensar en la desdichada mujer que acariciaría a Eren en ese momento.

Todo aquello arrebataba la quietud de su alma.

"Un niño"

El pensamiento fue súbito.

Para distraerse, obligó al caballo continuar su camino hasta el campamento de batalla.

Al día siguiente mandaron a un mensajero para proclamar el mensaje de Alles. Ese mensajero no regresó, pero si las hordas de ataque. Esa noche, la armada de Alles no había recibido ningún ataque por el norte de las montañas. Por tanto, Rivaille y sus tres capitanes de armada, estaban reunidos en la tienda de conferencias

-Mañana atacarán- dijo Levi cruzando sus brazos observando fijamente a los demás

-Tenemos bloqueado el acceso al campamento, señor- dijo un capitán moreno bastante animado

-No debemos encerrarnos. Debemos dejar una escolta de campamento y los demás, hacer un bloqueo lineal- comentó Levi, con naturalidad.

Uno de los capitanes sacó un mapa de la zona. Había completado la información con algunos espías gráficos con los que contaba la armada.

-Ellos están aquí, aquí, aquí, y aquí. Podemos emboscarlos acá, al este- comentó este otro capitán.

-No. Podemos perder soldados en la emboscada en un territorio que tengo tiempo sin explorar- dijo Levi enderezándose un poco

Ya había pasado una semana sin ataques y dos meses desde que llegó. Aquella resistencia parecía no tener fin.

-Mañana atacarán. Haremos la formación lineal y un grupo de defensa del campamento. Decidan ustedes, que es más importante, ¿la formación lineal o el campamento?

Todos pensaron por un momento. Concluyeron que el campamento era lo vital, ya que siempre podía volver a él.

-Uno de ustedes irá junto conmigo a la línea de defensa, tú serás el que defienda el campamento y tú serás el de la emboscada

-¿Emboscada?- preguntaron los tres capitanes al mismo tiempo

-Así es, aprovecharán para atacarnos. La emboscada debe ser acertada para retrasar un nuevo ataque.

-¿Seguirán atacando luego de esto?

-Así es- dijo Rivaille levantándose para dar por concluida la reunión. - Oh, algo más.

Todos los presentes observaron con atención lo que decía el élite.

-Los caballos estarán en la retaguardia y emboscada con su rol de fungir de apoyo.

Un "¡Qué!" generalizado se hizo escuchar en al sala de reuniones.

-Pero nos destruirán en la defensa.

-Ya dije que yo tomaré el lugar en la defensa.- afirmó Levi sin tutear siquiera.

Uno de los capitanes inclinó cortésmente la cabeza.

-Con todo respeto, señor, me parece una estrategia alocada y sin futuro alguno.

El mocoso, que tendría la edad de Eren, al parecer de Rivaille, lo observaba atento desde que ingresó en el recinto.

-Muchacho. Yo estaré en la defensa. Sólo si yo muero, caeremos todos.

Aquella oración, llena de seguridad surgida desde el fondo del alma fue la detonante de la resistencia más acérrima que el reino de Alles contaría por mucho tiempo.

Rivaille tomó una capa gris y protegió su cuerpo del frío. Sintió, como cada cierto tiempo, el anillo de Eren estaba ahí, protegiéndolo y recordándole que seguían juntos.

Caminó hasta su tienda, comió la cena con calma y se acostó en la cama. El techo se antojaba profundo para aquellas reflexiones que lo atormentaban desde que salió del castillo. Por ende y de mala gana, se obligó a soñar definitivamente.

Al día siguiente, en la línea de defensa. Levi se preparaba para luchar llevando su capa vino tinto de élite. El ataque comenzó y sus soldados tuvieron que resistir.

El yelmo en el soldado era básico. Siempre servía para salvarlo de ocasiones inesperadas de intento de asesinato.

Ese día, Levi había encargado un yelmo ligero sin protección en el cuello. El capitán dependía en gran parte de su visión y de la agilidad de su cuerpo.

-Señor, es peligroso- dijo el herrero del campamento

-No diga tonterías, hágame el yelmo que le pido- ordenó Levi desinteresado por la opinión del herrero.

Pues como siempre, y ante un augurio de muerte súbita, el capitán de montaña tenía una razón envidiable comparable con algún médium o ente de trance.

En plena batalla, si no hubiera volteado a tiempo, dos soldados le hubieran asestado un golpe de gracia.

 _"La capa roja era demasiado llamativa para batalla."_

Tres atacantes, una flecha

 _"Y claro, debía pelear para vivir otro día."_

Un guerrero enorme se le acercaba.

 _"Para vivir otro día y proteger a Eren."_

Tres guerreros aliados cayeron. Pero nadie podía retirarse de su posición. Solo resistir

-¡El reino será un lugar mejor para Eren!- gritó Levi recibiendo el primer ataque del día.

 _"-Escúchame bien, mocoso- había dicho Rivaille hace mucho tiempo, cuando Eren apenas se asomaba a la adolescencia- Te enseñaré lo que un caballero debe respetar bajo todo momento"_

El tipo que enfrentaría Rivaille era gigante. Con velocidad, el astuto élite esquivo dos o tres golpes con garrote. Sonriendo, como un demonio en batalla, cortó cada uno de los dedos del enorme enemigo para desbalancear su equilibrio. Otro soldado intentó asesinarlo por al espalda, pero el chico que intervino el día anterior cubría su espalda.

-Buen trabajo, mocoso- gritó Levi, concentrándose nuevamente en su enorme enemigo, quien gruñó salvajemente.

 _" Los caballeros deben soportar sacrificios personales para servir los ideales y a las personas necesitadas. Esto implica el elegir mantener verdad a toda costa. El valor no significa ser estúpido arrogante, sino tener voluntad de hacer lo correcto."_

-¡Me cortaste las manos!- gritaba el gigante, sin poder sostener más su garrote. Rivaille entonces empuñaba la espada con fuerza y valor. ¿Cómo podía recordar esas lecciones de Eren en ese momento?

¿Estaba bien todo en casa?

El gigante arrojó entonces su cuerpo con gran coraje en post de destruir a Levi. El élite, esquivó dos flechas en su dirección y ordenó a alguien que asesinara a los arqueros. Se enfrentaría a esa cosa sin importar que su vida estuviera de por medio.

 _" Los caballeros juran, ante todo, defender a sus señores, a sus familias, a su nación, a las viudas y a los huérfanos, y a la Iglesia."_

Pues claro que así era, si no ¿Qué hacía Levi dando su vida para que el Rey y su príncipe tuvieran un lugar mejor?

El gigante fue asesinado por la ágil espada de Levi. El grupo gritó de alegría, pero el asedio continuó por el campamento. Era prioridad defender aquel lugar hasta que la pinza llegara y pudieran ser libres.

Eso sí la pinza alcanzaba llegar antes que la defensa cayera.

-Señor. Hay más bajas de las estipuladas- llegó un mensajero del lado oeste del campamento.

-Que cada quien se encargue entonces de treinta y cinco hombres.

-Eso es una locura, señor- respondió el mensajero, clavando su espada en un atacante de lanza

-Es eso, o caemos antes que lleguen los refuerzos.

El mensajero se fue, mientras Levi tomaba una segunda espada para ponerse en guardia.

 _" Hay varias cosas que los caballeros también deben tener como estilo de vida, Eren. La Fe en nuestro Dios que nos permitirá llevar a cabo toda una vida de sacrificios y tentaciones .Además de La Humildad cuando hablemos de nosotros mismos y nuestras acciones heroicas._

 _-¿Pero no es mejor contar nuestras aventuras con todos los detalles, Levi?_

 _-Es mejor cuando otros nos feliciten por nuestros hechos que no son más que bendiciones de Dios."_

Tres espadas rodaron, el capitán que peleaba junto a Levi comenzó un juego satírico de "contemos quien mata más"

 _"- Justicia, para la verdad ante todo sin buscar beneficios personales; Generosidad, Para contradecir la debilidad de la avaricia, los caballeros eran tan abundantes como sus recursos permitirían; Templanza, El caballero debía estar acostumbrado a comer y beber con moderación. Esto incluye sus riquezas; nobleza, los caballeros debemos ser corteses, honrados, estimables, generosos e ilustre mientras que desarrollamos un carácter noble con los ideales de la caballería_

 _-¿Y lo más importante?"_

-¡Y LEALTAD, EREN!- gritó Rivaille acechando con bestialidad al enemigo, que ya se había percatado de lo invencible del fiero élite. Cuando Levi gozaba de una segunda capa de sangre debido a los múltiples asesinatos que había realizado. La caballería llegó, en conjunto con la pinza del lado posterior de los atacantes.

Aunque la armadura de Levi pesaba fácilmente pesar unos 50 kg, el ágil soldado estaba muy bien entrado para moverse con velocidad. Tomó un caballo y encabezó el ataque frontal.

Es más fácil herir a otros caballeros con lanzas y espadas desde un caballo.

Y con aquel peso monumental de las armaduras, podría ser una ventaja en batalla para ellos.

-¡Señor! ¡Los Jinetes están listos para el ataque!

-¡Ya era hora! Quisiera hablarles con un lenguaje bastante inmundo y sucio para el rango y la causa que poseo. ¡Esperad a que me quité mi noble vestimenta!

El caballero rió. Dió la orden "Hacia adelante" para ya finiquitar la batalla.

Esa noche, festejaron a lo grande. Con comida, bebida y canciones bajo el cielo estrellado. Pero todo esto sin Levi, quien había cabalgado hacia un río próximo para tomar un baño y quitarse la sangre.

En verdad, detestaba estar sucio y mugriento. Siempre lo había odiado.

Luego de lavar correctamente su armadura y sus espadas, el pelinegro suspiró. Luego de aquella batalla todo debería estar bien.

Quizá las negociaciones aún acabaran bien, luego de eso.

El pelinegro sentía un profundo cansancio. Le dolían las articulaciones y las manos le temblaban a causa de su extenso uso con la espada de metal. En conclusión, todo el cuerpo entrenado y herido le dolía.

-Oh vaya, una herida nueva en el hombro- susurró el soldado envolviéndola en tela de algodón, para evitar que se infectara. Sonrió con cariño mientras se quejaba del dolor, recogió sus pertenecías y se levantó del riachuelo. Las luciérnagas bailaban en medio de la noche mientras los sapos armonizaban el ambiente con natural cántico.

Aquello le doblegó el ser entero.

De vuelta con su caballo mientras ajustaba su ya armadura limpia a la silla. Procuró la vuelta al campamento. Bebió agua del riachuelo, tan pura que endulzó su alma. Aquello le calentó la garganta y el corazón.

"Es una buena noche, después de todo, ¿Verdad, Eren?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **No hablo mucho al publicar.**

 **En efecto. Las historias sobre caballeros son importantes para mi.**

 **Veamos como sigue esto.**

 **Nos leemos el sábado.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Sexto pergamino:

 **De las cosas que no se dicen pero deben decirse**

El campo de batalla se volvió el hogar de Levi. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas personas había matado o cuánto más debía resistir; las manos le temblaban y tenía varias heridas nuevas en todo el cuerpo. Pero para un hombre con el potencial mental del capitán, era más o menos sencillo mantener el embate a raya.

El punto era que la mente del élite estaba en otro lugar, junto con su corazón.

Levi Rivaille era entonces, el único responsable de las bajas en las batallas, así como el responsable de los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas.

Y a pesar de lo difícil de su situación, el élite era extremadamente querido entre sus fieles soldados, puesto que sin él, evitando la frialdad de su rostro y sus inteligentes estrategias, habrían perdido la lucha de resistencia desde hace mucho.

Aquel campo maduró el carácter de Rivaille para hacerlo responsable con todas las situaciones que lo rodeaban. Pero el tiempo también supo cuidar de una forma increíble los sentimientos por los que luchaba el soldado.

Se sentía importante. Sin él, Eren sería atacado por ese lado y podría resultar muerto.

Imposible.

Daría su vida para proteger a su reino.

Así lo ordenaba la providencia, el orden superior. Pero más que un Dios que lo admiraba desde el cielo, el soldado pelinegro respetaba su corazón e ideales luchando por el bienestar de aquellos que amaba.

No era sencillo.

No era sencillo que tú fueras quien marcara la diferencia en la batalla aunque aquello definiera a un élite de los demás soldados. Si se piensa que Levi era el único resistiendo, pues todos estaban en la misma desalentadora situación.

La orden de volver no se asomaba a pesar de que el matrimonio se llevó sin posible repercusiones, aún así, los demás reinos continuaban asolando las tierras de Alles.

¿Por qué?

Ya el rey Grisha había demostrado que sus intenciones no eran alguna guerra, sino el bienestar de su pueblo. Entonces...

¿Por qué?

El tiempo pasó, lento como un río, seguro y firme hacia el destino. Sin variables, sin alteraciones para Eren, con calma y paciencia. Mientras que para Rivaille era una tormenta diaria y una lucha constante por sobrevivir.

 **Reino de Alles. Vigésimo año nacimiento del príncipe Jaeger.**

El cielo se pintó de un tornasol dorado. Eren alzó la vista un día más hacia el eterno horizonte mientras que el pueblo descansaba bajo la apacible sombra del castillo. El chico suspiró y se levantó de su cama, en su habitación.

Delante de sus ojos, allá, al fondo, en un lago precioso cerca de Alles, desplegaba como parte de la naturaleza el ancho y refulgente foso con sus cisnes de plumas plateadas, los jardines, las fuentes y los estandartes de un pueblo vivo.

El castillo alardeaba de una bandera heroica en la cima de sus torres de vigilancia.

Era un día más esperando el regreso de Rivaille. Eren suspiró otra vez, esta vez por su incapacidad de persuadir a Erwin de alzar la prohibición de contactar a los élites.

"Es peligroso, su alteza. Podrían matar, seguir o incluso comprar al mensajero."

Y era definitivo. Estaba prohibido contactar con algún élite mientras la resistencia sucedía.

Eren se vistió con pesar desde la nueva habitación. Ahí tenía una visión más hermosa que la de su antiguo aposento. Sonrió ante la esperanza de mostrárselo a Levi y salió.

Un nuevo día para el aún príncipe de Alles. Grisha había tomado un consejero nuevo que lo ayudaría a prosperar cada día más.

Pero nadie conocía la identidad del dichoso consejero con el que el Rey mantenía comunicaciones a distancia.

-Buenos días, Eren- dijo Mikasa tomando jugo en el comedor real.

-Buenos días, Mikasa- dijo Eren sentándose a su lado para esperar su desayuno.

Así como todos los días. Desde hace dos años.

"Señor"

-Rivaille despertó al escuchar un pequeño alboroto fuera de la tienda. Un mensajero de los Thurmin había llegado aunque su recibimiento no fue muy agradable. Lo traían atado y asustado.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Rivaille observando con frialdad el mensajero.

-Traigo la tregua de parte de Thurmin. El reino ha observado que el nuevo matrimonio no ha causado ningún problema.

-Tú- dijo Levi dirigiéndose a otro capitán- Espera al mensajero real que llegará pronto. Y a este déjenlo libre.

Los soldados obedecieron a las órdenes mientras Rivaille se ajustaba la ropa, la armadura y la capa roja.

El mensajero llegó 30 minutos más tarde "Regresen" era la única orden de Erwin, pero Rivaille no esperó la llegada del mensaje sino que se lanzó a cabalgar con violencia hacia el castillo.

Hacia Eren.

La vuelta al hogar para un caballero que había esperado tanto como Rivaille eran los sonidos gloriosos del cielo dándole la bienvenida a su reino, nuevamente.

El soldado corrió, con un galope apresurado. Descansando lo suficiente para que el brioso animal que le servía de montura pudiera retomar fuerzas.

El mundo se antojaba precioso, caluroso, lleno de animales y esperanzas que deberían ser protegidos por el peli negro

"¿Lo hice bien, su alteza? ¿He protegido bien vuestro reino?"

"¿Lo hice bien, Eren?"

El galope de Levi fue la estela del destino que dejó a su paso por todo el reino de Alles.

-¡Señor Rivaille!- lo recibió Petra en el encuentro de los caballeros, a pocos kilómetros de casa.

Levi tenía el cabello más largo, los ojos más maduros y firmes. Estaba apuesto en ese caballo con un semblante ansioso.

-¿Cómo estas, Petra?-preguntó Levi, evitando ser grosero con la chica y deteniéndose tal vez, por diez segundos.

-Fue difícil. Pero al parecer, ningún élite cayó en batalla.- dijo Petra, notando el desespero en el semblante de Levi.

-Bien, nos vemos en el castillo-dijo Rivaille acelerando la cabalgata.

"Soy una bestia con las mujeres"

El castillo se alzó luego de un tiempo de recorrido. Rivaille miró su hogar desde lejos y la impaciencia recorrió todo su ser.

Al llegar era de tarde, y absolutamente todos vieron al soldado como si fuera un fantasma. Pero con todo el respeto que merecía, se inclinaron hacia su nobleza.

-Buenas noches. ¿Donde está Erwin?- preguntó con impaciencia a la sirvienta que le abrió paso al castillo.

-¡Señor Levi! El señor Erwin está en biblioteca junto al rey.

Caminó con velocidad hacia el sitio. Y cuando entró, observó al rubio soldado. El Rey leía con calma sobre datos numéricos y teorías sociales

-Erwin.- dijo el soldado.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Por acá todo esta tranquilo, solo con un detalle. Lo conocerás pronto. Por ahora, cuida lo que dices en el castillo.

-¿Qué pretendes decir?- dijo Levi detallando los ojos de Erwin en busca de pistas.

El amago del rubio le hizo desistir. Los años enseñaron que el soldado no diría nada de aquella forma.

-Ve a descansar. Mañana te pondré al tanto de los cambios.

Rivaille observó con curiosidad a Irvin, se inclinó un poco con la mano en el corazón con respeto y siguió su camino. Jamás tendría cuidado con su lenguaje y a nadie jamás le había incomodado.

Sin prestar mayor atención se dirigió al sitio que había soñado por dos años; La habitación del príncipe.

A paso apresurado, su capa roja ondeaba cuando escuchó que Hanji, Farlan e Isabel habían llegado y con hambre. El estruendo entonces en al cocina no se hizo esperar.

Al aproximarse a la habitación, una conversación hizo retroceder Rivaille.

\- "¿Cuando viste por última vez a tu caballero?- preguntaba una voz femenina bastante segura.

-Hace dos años más o menos- decía Eren exasperado.

-Vendrá dentro de poco para vigilarte, pero por el amor que sientes hacia tu padre, sus vidas deberían permanecer separadas. Su amor avergonzaría a la corte.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Mikasa. No tengo intenciones de renunciar.

Rivaille asomó un ápice de felicidad. Un silencio breve se hizo en la habitación. Luego el príncipe retomó la conversación.

-¿Cómo está Imre?

-Ahora está jugando con Mike.

-Me choca que le hayas dado mi antigua habitación

-Estamos casados, Eren. Sería muy sospechoso vivir separados. Al menos en las nuevas habitaciones estamos al lado del otro y la gente comprende que somos jóvenes incapaces de vivir juntos pero con escapadas nocturnas

-Esta habitación me gustaba más, es pequeña y acogedora.

-Vienes todos los días a recordar a tu caballero.

Un suspiro exasperado se hizo presente. Eren miraba con dureza a quien fuese su esposa desde hace dos años.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy...

Rivaille brincó de sobresalto. El impulso lo llevó a tres espacios hasta atrás, colocó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó ante la presencia de Eren. Colocó su puño en el corazón y no dejó que el chico le viera el rostro.

Eren cerró la puerta sin percatarse de que alguien escuchaba. Encontró a Levi con aquella pose tan heroica y servil ante él.

-Le..Le...-balbuceó Eren caminado hacia Rivaille. No logró terminar el nombre.

Sostuvo la túnica marfil para poder agacharse frente a Rivaille. Alzó con amor la barbilla del soldado y encontró los hermosos ojos grises del soldado.

-Te amo-susurró Eren antes de envolver entre sus brazos la armadura plateada de Rivaille.

El tiempo, quien se encargó de mantenerlos separados por casi dos años volvió a su curso con aquel encuentro. Por primera vez en su vida, se le quebró el alma de felicidad a Levi al sentir las lágrimas de su amado caer en su armadura.

"Lo he hecho bien. ¿Verdad,Eren?

Luego de un silencio cómplice de un beso tranquilizador, Eren ordenó a Levi colocarse de pie y cumplir sus funciones de guarda.

-¿Aun puedo hacer eso?-preguntó Rivaille siguiendo el calmado paso de Eren.

-Claro. Mikasa tiene a Armin y en tu ausencia, él nos cuidaba.

Eren sonrió con aquella sonrisa soleada y otra vez los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. Luego de dos años de espera, Rivaille encontró los ojos de Eren hermosos y ávidos. Llenos de vida. Por su parte, Eren encontraba la profunda alma de Levi en sus ojos grises inexpresivos.

Personalmente, Rivaille tenía algo nuevo que lo hacía atractivo. Era algo que Eren no lograba descubrir. Podría ser seriedad, calma en los deseos, responsabilidad. O solo lo sexy que era.

Pero ambos habían cambiado, eran mucho más hombres y maduros. Ya Eren no presentaba signos de ser un chico alocado.

-Has crecido- dijo Rivaille observando con agudeza a Eren. Se atrevió a acariciar el cabello castaño de su alteza.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco. ¿Hace cuánto no compartían caricias?

-Si... Ha pasado mucho. Pero ven, conoce mi habitación.

"Donde dormiremos" quiso agregar Eren.

El chico abrió su habitación y dejó que su guarda entrara. Los ojos de Levi inspeccionaron con cuidado. La vista era preciosa, directo al pueblo y al fondo, las montañas donde él estaba.

La cama se antojaba cómoda debajo del ventanal. Lo demás se parecía mucho a Eren, algo desordenado y revoltoso.

-Desordenado.- objetó Levi observando la ropa de Eren. El chico tenía ayudantes que ordenaban siempre lo que revolvía, pero ¿Qué tan eficaz es el príncipe para desarreglar cosas.

Pero en verdad, la vista de la habitación intimidó a Rivaille. El sol se estaba ocultando marcando el final del día.

-Me voy y tu cuarto es un desastre-sentenció el soldado.

Levi hizo un ademán con la capa que lo hizo ver como la persona más elegante del mundo. El príncipe se sonrojó. Eren sonrió de buena gana. Tenía ganas de besar a Rivaille. Abrazarlo y amarlo.

Pero primero debían hablar.

-¿Cómo estuvo la defensa?

-No quieres hablar de eso.- respondió Rivaille quitándose la capa y dejando a un lado la espada.

-¿Y como ves el castillo?

-Hermoso. Como cuando me fui.- dijo Levi quitándose al armadura poco a poco. Quería descansar un poco en la gigantesca cama de su alteza antes de la cena.

"Que tajante, esto será difícil" pensaba Eren, cruzando los brazos.

Cuando tocó la cama, Riaville sintió el aroma de Eren por todos lados. A Eren y a limpieza.

Sus dos olores favoritos.

-Puedes venir a...- comenzó a decir el soldado, Pero al observar que Eren estaba inquieto y le prestó atención

En silencio, Eren se removió inquieto en la habitación. Caminó con lentitud hacia la cama y se sentó cerca.

-Dime- ordenó finalmente.

Eren no encontró las palabras para iniciar, así que negó todo estirando el tiempo de charla.

-Ve a comer. Pero al volver, en serio tenemos que hablar.

Rivaille se quedó algo frío, pero sin protestar se inclinó ante Eren y se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando volviera podría contarle con más calma.

Cuando volviera podía enterarse.

Rivaille hizo un gesto curioso, restándole importancia al príncipe, se inclinó una vez más antes de salir y bajó al comedor. Poco a poco, el olor a cerdo asado inundó la cocina de servicio. Los nobles ya habían cenado, pero los élites venían llegando.

-¡Y tenemos a Rivaille! ¡El gran conquistador de las montañas!

Todos brindaron alegres y bebieron cerveza. El aludido ni se inmutó mientras comía. Todos sonrieron felices de estar de vuelta.

-¿Ya vieron a Imre? ¡Es precioso!- Exclamó Petra

-Tiene un aura increíble.

"¿Qué es Imre?"

-Ya debe estar dormido, es pequeño.

-Seguramente.

-Debo volver. El príncipe desea darme nuevas normas de protección- comentó Levi sin preguntar.

-Pero no es has comido nada...- comentó Hanji, iniciando un pequeño pleito.

-Ahora no, loca. Me preocupa lo que deba decirme el príncipe.

-Tal vez sea con referente a Imre.

"¿Qué coño es eso?"

Rivaille se disculpó. Le sacaría aquello que no Eren no quería decirle a patadas, si era posible. Todos asintieron y lo dejaron ir. El soldado se encaminó al cuarto del chico, pero decidió mejor ir la antigua habitación del príncipe.

Hay cosas que es mejor no olvidar por mucho. En esa habitación, el príncipe se había declarado, igual que él, cedido y este sentimiento, empezado.

El alma de Rivaille quería recordar esos momentos con el chico.

Pero, al entreabrir la puerta, lo que descubrió le quebró aquella alma que quería recordar.

"Imre"

Ahora todo estaba claro. Lo que roncaba era Imre. Un mocoso igual al mocoso de casi dos años de edad.

"Maldita sea".

En la habitación actual del príncipe, Eren se lamentaba de no haber detenido a Rivaille. Giraba el anillo plateado que cargaba desde hace dos años y observaba el techo con curiosidad.

Había descubierto dos figuras divertidas cuando el soldado entró a la habitación como una fiera. Se le lanzó encima de la cama y apretó sus muñecas.

-¡¿Cuándo fue?!- dijo Levi respirando entrecortado por la carrera desde la otra habitación

-¿Qué?- dijo Eren acorralado

-¡No juegues conmigo, Eren.! ¡¿Cuando?!- insitió Rivaille con bastante perturbación en su rostro.

-Ese día que te fuiste- dijo Eren intentando empujar sin éxito soldado en la cama entendiendo, perfectamente la ira del soldado.

-¡No perdimos tiempo! ¡Nos casamos y pum!

-¡Levi! ¡Aún soy el príncipe! Cuida lo que dices- dijo Eren desafiante. Pero apenas lo hizo, se arrepintió.

Su amor cabello negro estaba dolido. Su rostro era de un dolor profundo y se tomaba el pecho.

-Confíe en ti...

-Rivaille...

El silencio delataba que Levi estaba furioso. Miraba con rabia a Eren y lo detestaba.

El pelinegro se sentía estúpido, impotente, furioso, triste y decepcionado. Mientras que el príncipe reservaba ese silencio para esperar la calma en su caballero.

-Imre cumple dos años el mismo día que tú...- logró decir Eren.

"Lo que faltaba, el hijo del mocoso cumple igual que yo" Rivaille soltó las muñecas del ojos verdes como si le hubiera dado asco tocarlas. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tapó su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rivaille. - Podrías esperar un poco para tener un...

No completó la frase

-Mi papá y los padres de Mikasa querían un hijo para cerrar el pacto. Aunque no fue como esperaba, Imre me hace muy feliz.

"Ah, el mocoso te hace feliz"

El dolor inundó nuevamente a Rivaille, no dejó que su rostro fuera visto ni que Eren sintiera lástima por él. Era lo último, ahora que aquel a quien había cuidado debía observarlo débil

-Era eso lo que quería decirte. Tengo un hijo llamado Imre.

En el bosque, la densa bruma nocturna era interrumpida por suaves sonidos de animales que sólo salen en la oscuridad. Animales sagaces, sin visión pero con mucha percepción. El viento soplaba hacia el oeste, haciendo de la noche una de las más frescas que los habitantes de Alles sintiesen desde hace algún tiempo.

-Me largo- susurró Levi con firmeza antes de dar media vuelta. Tomó la espada e ignoró los comentarios suplicantes de Eren hacia su persona.

Rivaille se retiró en silencio de la cámara de Eren, tomó su montura, y cabalgó hacia el río al sur del castillo. El sueño de dos años traía ahora un adorno que colgaba, y que estaba en el medio de los dos hombres.

En silencio, el soldado reflexionó. No podría ser de otra forma, se había casado y era obvio que el príncipe debía tener un hijo. El nuevo heredero al trono.

El pequeño dormía en la que era la habitación de Eren. El lugar, lleno de recuerdos para ambos, ahora era ocupado por un pequeño chiquillo.

Era doloroso y frustrante. Porque sabía que las cosas eran así. Por todo poder supremo, eran dos hombres. Jamás tendrían hijos, jamás podrían estar juntos.

Jamás.

-¿Se..Señor?- dijo una suave voz femenina al salir de la taberna cuando Rivaille la llamaba.

-Sube a mi caballo, Petra.- Ordenó Levi extendiendo su mano.

La fuerza de la mirada de Rivaille traspasó a Petra como un rayo, y él advirtió fugazmente un destello de furia lujuria en su propio semblante. Trató de desechar aquellos pensamientos impuros sobre una mujer claramente virgen.

No pudo dejar de ver la figura cálida de la mujer.

No pudo sacar la lujuria de su corazón

Y con vergüenza aceptó ese destino.

¡Pobre del hombre que albergara tales pensamientos!

Entonces. ¡Pobre Caballero era Levi, quien habría abandonado sus morales principales por culpa de un príncipe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **¡Estoy de vacaciones!**

 **Subiré un sábado si, un sábado no. Hasta que vuelva de mi viaje :V**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Séptimo pergamino:

 **Del insigne comportamiento de un caballero**

Cómo había hecho para tener a Rivaille dormido junto a ella era la primera pregunta que se hizo la rubia al amanecer. La cara del hombre a su lado era apacible y tranquila, algo que, según Petra, ni tres personas habían visto en el reino.

El soldado mostraba un rostro lleno de calma y paz. Aparte, su piel brillaba con lo pálida que era y algunas de sus heridas eran tenues, otras rosadas de lo profundas de su naturaleza. La chica entonces observó su cuerpo desnudo y notó que también ella poseía marcas de su violenta profesión. Sonrió ante aquello.

Rivaille y ella se parecían más que nadie.

Con un poco de vergüenza hizo callar su instinto femenino de ser hermosa para el hombre quién había robado su inocencia mientras que a la vez la había hecho mujer con mucho ímpetu.

Sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza en ese momento. Rivaille la miraba con ojos serenos sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.

No había tal sentimiento.

El pelinegro suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a Petra. La observó de cerca.

-Lo siento- logró decir mientras frotaba su cabello. Levi observó a Petra con detalle y acarició su mano.

El cuerpo de una mujer siempre era cálido y suave.

Silencio. El silencio entre ambos era terrible. Es que luego de aquel acto ¿Qué tenían ellos en común?

Petra entonces se dio cuenta de su error apretando fuertemente la sabana. Nunca nadie podría entender los sentimientos de Levi.

-Después de esto…

-No- dijo Rivaille tajante observando el amanecer por la ventana. Aunque la chica era estupenda en la cama, el soldado no podía quererla.

No como amaba a Eren.

La chica comenzó entonces a soltar unas lágrimas. ¿Entonces qué había pasado anoche?

Levi volvió a suspirar con pesar. Mantenía un perfil centrado y frio. Y con la misma calma tomó un pañuelo de la mesa de noche y se la aproximó a la soldado.

El hotel, que de noche había sido tan cálido y agitado ahora era un lugar frio y fuera de lugar.

-No soy bueno para estas cosas- aseguró Levi suspirando. En verdad sentía que era un ser despiadado y con este pensamiento se acercó a Petra para poder consolarla un poco. La abrazó.

Petra lloró un poco más, Levi solo esperaba a que se calmase.

Por eso las mujeres eran pesadas. El soldado no podía comprender cómo esos seres tan fuertes ante la vida eran débiles ante algo como aquello.

Pensó en él mismo la noche anterior. La furia y la ira en aquellas caricias.

-Me ha deshonrado.- dijo Petra al calmarse.

-Al contrario y sonará orgulloso. Pero he honrado ese amor tuyo que posees- dijo Rivaille sin verle la cara. Apretó un poco más su cuerpo y recostó su frente de los femeninos hombros.

Petra secó sus lágrimas. Había honrado aquello que sentía por ese hombre.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-preguntó la chica

-Lo que hace un hombre cuando ha tocado a una dama por primera vez. Un verdadero hombre y más yo, que soy un caballero. Quedarme a tu lado y protegerte- respondió Rivaille aferrándose un poco a ella.

Levi decidió entonces seguir adelante y olvidar al príncipe.

Las agujas del reloj comenzaron nuevamente a funcionar y el tiempo siguió su curso. Imre caminaba y crecía, como el orgullo de sus distanciados padres y como único vínculo que los mantenía juntos.

Eren observaba de vez en cuando a su escolta, quien le correspondía la mirada llena sin expresión y ausente.

Rivaille observaba el hermoso cuadro familiar y sus pensamientos se ataviaban de mil razones para dejar de amar al mocoso. Se había alejado un poco después de volver, pero aún mantenía la costumbre de dormir aferrado a su espada en la puerta del príncipe.

Ahora lo comprendía un poco más. Se había disculpado, pero se había determinado a finalizar aquella relación por el bien de todos. De la princesa a quien no aguantaba, del príncipe mocoso, del mini mocoso, de Petra y de él mismo.

Levi entonces creo que la firme convicción de que esta vez no defraudaría aquel amor paciente que se muestra esplendoroso como árboles en primavera.

Pero ahora, el fino bordado de la vida que llamamos destino se había encargado de algo inesperado para el pelinegro capitán élite.

Había surgido aquello.

La noticia le vino a los dos meses de haber infortunado el pleno desarrollo de Petra como mujer guerrera. El sangrado que las mujeres poseían como obra divina para reproducción había sido interrumpido por la intromisión de Rivaille en el sistema glorioso de la mujer.

No se negó a su destino. No había nada que hacer.

Petra había tomado la baja como élite de campo hacía una semana y volvería al cargo después de un tiempo. Ya no podía cabalgar pero si dirigir desde el castillo debido a su condición. La élite llevaba cuatro meses en cinta.

La capa que ahora poseía era azul cielo. Claro recuerdo que era una élite con nobles responsabilidades especiales aparte de traer una nueva vida al reino.

La gente la rodeaba de bendiciones y buenos tratos.

El conocer la decisión de Rivaille había matado, nuevamente, las esperanzas de Eren. Puede decirse que el joven príncipe sobrevivió gracias a la existencia de Imre, que había aprendido a ordenar los sonidos poco a poco.

Parecía entonces que, cuando ambos estaban separados, la vida era perfecta para todos. A su alrededor veía caras felices y felicidades por todos lados.

Eren sufría por tener tan lejos y tan cerca de Rivaille

Rivaille sufría por poder tocar a Eren y no poder.

Mikasa cargó a Imre cuando el pequeño tropezó y cuando buscó el apoyo de Eren, detalló que el chico observaba a su guardaespaldas, perplejo y sin darse cuenta que su esposa y su hijo estaban ahí.

"El enano está en labores de soldado, pero cuando se ven su amor arde con mayor intensidad" pensaba la chica observando con desprecio al escolta.

Quería sacarlo del castillo. Sacarlo de la vida del príncipe.

Ensombrecido por los tejos y empapado por un repentino chubasco de primavera, el camposanto se veía fresco y radiante bajo la luz de la mañana. El joven monje avanzó con cuidado sobre las resbaladizas piedras y sostuvo el sagrado libro de los dioses delante de la tumba.

-Determina hoy, oh dioses, el destino del alma de tan noble servidor.- decía el monje con pesar.

Eren sostenía a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazaba, el chico miraba las lágrimas de su padre con curiosidad y a veces reía o lloraba si lo apretaba demasiado.

-Aquel siervo de ustedes que con amor y sabiduría trajo la hermosa paz a este hermoso reino.

Mikasa abrazada del brazo de Eren, no podía hacer más allá que apoyarle. El chico no dejaba que nadie más excepto su hijo pudiera escuchar su corazón. No lloraba, no porque no le doliera, sino por dos razones; la primera, no estaba diseñada para llorar; la segunda, miraba con interés a Rivaille, quien estaba al frente de Eren, del otro lado de la tumba.

El soldado se retorcía bajo su fría expresión. Podía congelar a quien cargaba del brazo, y a todos los que asistieron al lugar. Levi miraba a Eren sintiendo cada lágrima del menor como una cuchillada en sus órganos vitales sintiendo entonces que la batalla era más agradable que ver al chico llorando de esa forma tan devastadora.

La batalla más feroz del nuevo Rey no se llevaba a cabo en las planicies de su reino, si no en el fondo de su corazón.

-Recibid en sus tierras fértiles, donde las almas descansan al Rey Grisha.

Todos respondieron "Isec eam". Así sea para el amable Grisha.

La hierba del camposanto estaba limpia y muy verde y las gotas de lluvia pendían aún con cristales de las hojas de los árboles cuando todos se retiraron del entierro del gran mandatario de Alles, Grisha Jaeger.

Esa noche Eren lloró tanto que Rivaille se acercó por primera vez desde la pelea para calmarlo. El ojos verdes observó aquello y se abrazó al cuerpo del soldado, quien respondía con caricias en el cabello.

Aún amaba a ese mocoso con todo ser.

El príncipe, nuevo rey, estaba encerrado en sí mismo en una esquina de su habitación. La capa roja de Rivaille captó su atención mientras el soldado se sentaba a su lado en silencio. Aquella capa sería el refugio para tan doloroso suceso en la vida del chico.

-Eren…- comenzó Rivaille

-Quédate conmigo, por favor- pidió Eren calmando su llanto con el olor de Levi.

El soldado suspiró. Con más calma levantó a Eren y lo abrazo.

El olor a libertad llegaba nuevamente a Eren, ese olor a mundo desconocido, a tierras vastas y a sangre.

Sangre de esos enemigos derrotados en batalla.

Rivaille quitó las togas reales que el príncipe no se había cambiado y lo recostó en la cama, él se acostó a su lado y se quedó sorprendido al sentir el tacto de Eren en su mano.

Sus corazones latieron demasiado rápido.

Tal vez pudieran morir ahí mismo y dejar de sufrir distancias y separaciones.

-Cuéntame una de tus heridas- pidió Eren observando a Rivaille con atención.

Oh, ahí estaba el tonto ritual que habían prometido hace casi tres años. El soldado suspiró y se alzó la manga izquierda. Había un corte fino por la parte exterior.

-Está herida fue hecha cuando tenías seis años.- dijo Levi recordando el difuso pasado para acallar la curiosidad del príncipe, quien seguía su boca mientras abrazaba su pecho. –Te habían secuestrado la primera vez, pero eran dos pillos muertos de hambre. La cosa es que, cuando supe dónde estabas, fui a rescatarte. Al primer pillo lo golpeé con mucha fuerza, el segundo te amenazaba con un cuchillo, pero al verme le pareció divertido dejarte ir. Cuando venías hacia mí, el cretino te iba a cortar la espalda. Yo me atravesé y me cortó el brazo. Yo le atravesé el corazón con ese mismo cuchillo, te cargué y te traje de vuelta.

Eren acarició la herida del brazo de Rivaille. Sus sentimientos se encontraron, era feliz por la forma en que lo había salvado pero triste porque estaba cortado por su culpa.

-Es mi trabajo- respondió Levi analizando la cara de culpa del príncipe.

-Te estuve esperando cada noche y cada día desde que te fuiste- dijo Eren con ternura. Rivaille analizó entonces que el chico hablaba del día de su matrimonio. El pelo negro giró su rostro y encontró el dulce aliento del dueño de aquellos los ojos verdes.

-Parece que la felicidad no está de nuestro lado, su alteza- dijo Levi mirando muy cerca el rostro de Rivaille.

Acarició el precioso rostro de su divinidad como si de una perla se tratase. Aún había rasgos del mocoso que se le confesó el día de su boda. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban más amables que nunca, indefensos ante la nueva realidad.

-Si. Es como si todo fuera perfecto y feliz cuando no estamos juntos- analizó el chico besando los labios de Rivaille.

No hicieron nada esa noche, solo se quedaron hablando de todo el tiempo que no pudieron, contando todo aquello que no había sido contado.

Fue una noche reflexiva. Un noche estrellada con susurros de rumores en el viento, que eventualmente la hicieron fría ante los ciudadanos de Alles. Las bestias nocturnas salían, una vez más, a vivir aquello que Dios le asignó a vivir.

Alles se sumía en el dolor de la pérdida de un amable rey, deleitando a todo aquel que observara el horizonte. Eran apacible y tranquilo.

Como lo fuere el rey Grisha.

El alma adolorida de Eren encontró confort en las amables caricias de Rivaille y ante lo inesperado, el alma de rey se instaló en corazón de Jaeger a partir de entonces.

-¿Has escuchado, Levi?- preguntó Petra, sonriendo mientras llevaba un bocado del almuerzo a la boca. Su preñez la hacía hermosa delante de las demás mujeres y el orgullo de portar al primogénito de Levi la hacía aún más feliz.

El pelinegro observó a la portadora del bebé. El cabello rubio le había crecido para dar un aura mística y maternal. Y sus ojos, eran preciosos y únicos. Colo almíbar claro a contraluz.

Como hubiera querido amarla con todo su ser.

-Disculpa, Petra. Pensaba en otras cosas- respondió tomando café en una pequeña taza.

La chica sonrió ante la respuesta de Rivaille. El ojos negros se fijó en ella y sorbió otra taza de café.

Tenía tres razones para pensar en el futuro: debía proteger el reino para Eren; sumado a que ahora estaba Petra y la criatura que venía en camino.

Los tres eran los dueños del alma del soldado.

-Quisiera ayudarlos a todos en los nuevos planes del reino- comentó la chica, algo decepcionada mientras acariciaba su vientre

-No. Nada de ideas raras, Petra- comentó Levi recordando que a los cinco meses de embarazo, la chica había montado a caballo. Poco después, la encontró practicando con su espada.

-Ya te dije que eso fue porque estaba aburrida.

-Te pudiste haber cortado con esa espada. – dijo Levi levantándose.

-Pero soy un soldado. No puedo cortarme con mi propia espada.- sonrió la chica.

-Todo soldado puede cortarse con una espada, incluyendo la suya- dijo Levi acariciando la cabellera de la chica.

Había desarrollado un aprecio increíble por la madre. Había compartido con ella desde que estuvieron juntos ese primer día y Rivaille no se arrepentía de ello.

Eran una familia amistosa. Ellos hablaban de muchas cosas, y se compenetraban bastante. Los soldados se esforzaban por llevarse bien y quererse.

Quererse, no amarse.

Petra muchas veces necesitó afecto de la fría indiferencia de Rivaille, pero su paciencia podía más que la desesperación de tenerlo cerca y no poder amarlo como quisiera. Era un precio bastante alto por la compañía del soldado.

La chica suspiró mientras Levi se salía del castillo a los campos de entrenamiento. Ella era la envidia de casi todas las mujeres del reino por estar cerca del soldado, pero sentía una terrible ausencia en el alma.

-Petra- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿Sí?- dijo volteándose para observar al padre de su hijo.

-Hice esto para "eso"- dijo señalando el vientre de Petra. La chica enrojeció y antes de que se molestara en decirle que "eso" era un bebé, se sorprendió.

Rivaille traía una cuna de roble fresco, de color intenso y aroma suave. El soldado conducía la cuna a una nueva habitación en el castillo.

Era pesada, pero Levi la rodaba con sólo un poco de su esfuerzo. Animado por los deseos de que la mujer observara con detalle la mágica estancia que él preparó.

-Me hubiera gustado colocarla en nuestra casa, pero sabes que los élites deben estar en este castillo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible...- comentó el soldado empujando la cuna hacia una habitación en el piso inferior- la colocaré cerca de ti para cuando llor…

El pelo negro dejó de empujar y corrió hacia Petra. La chica lloraba mientras sus piernas flaqueaban.

Eran esos momentos de nobleza brillante que había hecho que ella se enamorara así del hermoso soldado que ahora corría hacia ella. Era considerado, noble, responsable y amable debajo de su fría máscara.

Rivaille mostró por un segundo preocupación por esos dos seres que ahora se apoyaban de la mesa. Pero al ver que era solo Petra llorando, le dio con pequeño golpe en la frente.

-¿Estabas asustado?

-No- mintió Rivaille dando la vuelta para seguir empujando la cuna.

No solo había construido la cama del bebé, sino que también había dispuesto de una habitación contigua a la de Petra.

En ella, el sonido de niño pequeño era presente en cada rincón, con juguetes y toda clase de vestimenta para chiquillos.

En el reducido espacio se respiraba el olor de pino, a continuas horas de trabajo y a un amor paternal solo visto por Petra.

Levi, luego de meses de trabajo en aquel lugar, se dio el beneficio de acariciar el vientre de la bella madre, sintiendo como su sangre crecía sana y fiera dentro de ella.

Es que sagrado amor a las mujeres, quienes bendicen el mundo terrenal con el maravilloso don de otorgar vida y vitalidad a los hombres claustros que habitan en la tierra.

Ese fue uno de los días más felices para la madre. Uno de los más tranquilos para el padre. Y uno de los bonitos para la criatura que venía en camino. Petra sonrió al ver como Levi limpiaba todo con orden y precisión objetando que el chiquillo estaría impecable siempre y a su vez, le obedecería en todo.

"Ya verá el pequeño. No seré flexible ante él. Aunque si saca tus ojos, será difícil"

Petra nunca olvidó ese día. Y se alegró de haberlo vivido con el pelinegro

Luego de aquello, Rivaille adornó y limpió cuanto pudo la cálida e infantil habitación, cuya ventana daba al bosque fresco a un lado del castillo.

Aquel lugar, entre cánticos cerca de las mujeres de la cocina y el duro esfuerzo de los hombres era el lugar apropiado para cualquier hijo que Rivaille quisiera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **¡Hola! Extrañaba estar sentada en una pc frente a esto.**

 **Como dije: subiré un sábado si, un sábado no. Hasta que vuelva de mi viaje :V**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Octavo pergamino:

 **Del permiso del caballero para sentir**

-Príncipe- susurró Rivaille realizando una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh, ¡Levi! Recibiste mi mensaje. – comentó Eren cerrando la puerta.

-Ya venía en camino- dijo Rivaille observando con atención el entorno.

Eren no lo esperaba tan pronto. Al encontrarlo aguardándolo en los aposentos reales cuando regresó de su paseo a caballo, se le cortó la respiración de la alegría.

Rivaille extendió su mano bajo la capa roja que cargaba puesta y esperó el contacto de Eren. El chico se aproximó y lo besó como casi siempre lo hacía, con un remolino de delicados besos y brillantes sonrisas. Más tarde habría tiempo para los abrazos ávidos e intenso que ambos ansiaban, los afectuosos y frenéticos intentos de aliviar aquel anhelo de Eren, que jamás se agotaba.

Pero siempre que el destino los lleva a encontrarse honestamente a los brazos del otro, todos estos momentos iniciales eran mudos, tiernos y conmovedores.

"Que agradable" pensaba Eren estrechando su cuerpo esbelto, bebiéndose de la suavidad del jubón de cuero que portaba Rivaille y los aromas de su capa y su cabello. El anillo de plata que colgaba del cuello del soldado era el único adorno que poseía y había estado en su habitación poco antes que él llegara.

La sonrisa de Eren sonrojó a Rivaille. El pelinegro recorrió con las yemas de los dedos los contornos del bello rostro del príncipe. Reparó en su sonrisa, la luz de sus ojos, la inclinación de su cabeza. Levi sonrió con timidez

Necesitaban amarse. Desde la muerte del Rey Grisha, los dos hombres pudieron conversar y entenderse nuevamente. Pero aquel deseo que pensaron era del pasado, había vuelto y con más fuerza.

-Te amo tanto...- dijo Eren

-Cállate, príncipe- susurró Rivaille besando los labios de Eren. Luego dejó que sus manos descendieron por aquel cuerpo que había amado sin saber desde cuándo y lo apretó contra el suyo. Eren usaba ropa color vino con una suave textura a lana. Era un placer para el tacto. Las manos del soldado rozaban la espalda del menor, acariciando las vértebras de la su columna como si fuera un collar de perlas.

Cayeron juntos en el deseo irrevocable de amarse sin arrepentimientos.

Eren se levantó de la cama. Fuera el atardecer tan aterciopelado como la piel de un melocotón cubría el paisaje de esperanzas y sueños venideros. El semblante de Rivaille aparecía severo y pálido en la luz menguante. Su piel blanca se mostraba inocente e indefensa ante los deseos del príncipe.

El joven mandatario se acercó a su pequeña chimenea y la encendió con torpes intentos y sin saber que era observado por los ojos filosos grises. El chico empezó entonces a buscar algo para cubrirse el cuerpo.

-Otra herida- dijo con suavidad Eren volviendo a la cama acariciando el cabello negro de Rivaille

-Era ya tarde cuando vi el castillo a través de los árboles. A lo largo de todo el día el bosque se había hecho más denso- dijo Levi mostrando una herida fuerte en el pecho.

"Creí que moriría ahí, sin nadie que me ayudase. Al anochecer perdí la noción del tiempo y el hambre anuló mi facultad de pensar. Cuando vi una luz adelante. En ese momento caí a la tierra, asustado (Si, Eren, asustado). Los moradores del bosque se habían percatado de mi presencia. Uno de ellos clavó su espada en mi pecho y la agitaba de un lado a otro. Mi destino estaba sellado para morir desangrado.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. ¿Eso había sucedido con Rivaille?

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Ocho- dijo Rivaille quitándole importancia

-¿Cómo saliste de eso?- preguntó Eren con vivida curiosidad de las aventuras de su héroe

-Erwin tenía la misión de matar a los moradores del bosque. Él me trajo a este castillo.

-¿Moradores? ¿Qué hacías con moradores?

-Era el más joven de ellos- dijo Levi mirando al techo cerrando sus ojos.

EL silencio de ambos fue agradable. Eren pensaba en el pasado de su joven caballero mientras que Levi no pensaba en nada.

En nada.

Cuando Rivaille bajó a cenar, encontró la mesa de los élites silenciosa. Erwin meditaba, Farlan, Isabel. Todos meditaban en silencio y aquello era en extremo raro. El Rey había muerto y habrá que saber que puede pasar.

Levi probó el líquido dulce y espeso que le ayudó a mantener estable sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto, no duró mucho.

¿Qué pasaría con el reino?

Definitivamente cuando él amaba a Eren con todo, la vida de todos se volvía complicada.

Vio a su alrededor. Recordó a Petra el día que se conocieron, radiante bajo el sol que se habría paso en el bosque. La vio contemplarlo con ojos amables para luego transportarse en el tiempo y esperar juntos una nueva vida que ya estaba a punto de nacer. Vio a Farlan e Isabela atravesar a caballo las arboledas del reino Boers en una alocada carrera por llegar al castillo del otro rey.

Pensó en Eren y él paseando por aquel riachuelo que había visto cabalgando hacia las montañas, llevándolo hacia la orilla para robarle un beso. Podía ser suyo, vivir aquel amor que los ataba a las demás vidas, su propio hogar lejos y todo lo que deseara en el mundo podía compartirlo con el príncipe y los dos mocosos.

-Veo que todos están sin hambre hoy- señaló la jefa de la cocina, preocupada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a una cena bulliciosa y abundante en pedidos.

-No es para menos, querida. Hemos perdido a nuestro Rey- comentó Erwin para responderle a la jefa- ¿podrías traernos más café como el que le serviste a Levi?

La señora asintió y se fue.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Isabel

-Esperar- dijo Hanji tomando agua ante la resequedad del futuro incierto

Silencio. Un silencio que duró aproximadamente quince minutos intervino en la poca conversación de los élites. Silencio roto por el príncipe que acababa de llegar

-He recibido una petición a nombre de mi padre- dijo Eren a todos. –Pienso tomarla en cuenta.

-¿Qué clase de petición, príncipe?- preguntó Auruo

-Hace tiempo, mi padre desprotegió a una aldea debido a una serie de súplicas mal hechas. Fue un juego muy sucio y se aprovecharon de la bondad del Rey.

Todos observaban con atención mientras el próximo mandatario empezaba ya a perfilarse en la cálida cocina. El ojos verdes paró un poco en Rivaille y en Petra. Se habían sentado juntos y protegían aquello que estaba en el vientre de la chica.

Reconoció los celos, la impotencia, y todos los demás sentimientos que el soldado pelinegro había sentido cuando conoció al pequeño Imre. Borró aquello de su mente y continuó.

-La solicitud es mandada por alguien a quien Grisha exilió por equivocación. Es mi intención tomarlo como consejero y ofrecer las disculpas por parte de mi padre.

Los susurros se hicieron generales.

-Nos parece una decisión arriesgada- comentó Hanji observando al joven veinteañero

-Es por eso cambiaremos un poco las cosas. Tomaré posesión del reino en cinco días.

"Oh vaya" Pensó Rivaille observando la determinación de Eren. ¿Había dejado de ser un mocoso?

-Si me disculpan.- se inclinó Eren y se retiró de la cocina. Y casi automáticamente, los comentarios se dirigieron a Levi.

-¡Tu chico creció!- dijo feliz Farlan golpeando con inquietud al pelinegro.

-Habrás hecho del chico un rey- dijo Auruo, comiendo nuevamente.

La paz volvía los élites, junto al hambre y los pedidos abundantes a la señora de la cocina.

"¿Qué pensará hacer el mocoso?"

La noche era fría y suave cuando Levi despidió a Petra en su habitación. La costumbre de velar por el sueño del príncipe se había vuelto un hábito fuertemente difícil de romper, y como era su deber. No observaba ningún inconveniente en eso.

Mientras sus sórdidos pasos inundaban el castillo, la luz de la luna brillaba en los hermosos ventanales que el abuelo de Grisha había colocado en las partes superiores del castillo.

El aura era mística, regia e inusualmente sublime. Eran aquellas horas que revelaban la verdadera paz en el corazón del caballero, que acompañando a su ondeante capa roja, calmaban el corazón del bello soldado.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Eren, se quitó la capa y se sentó recostando la espalda, como siempre, de la puerta. La espada estilo templaria de Levi fue sujeta, al igual que todas las noches, para soportar el peso de la cabeza del pelo negro.

Suspiró. Venían nuevas oportunidades para el reino. El reino que él, con sangre y sacrificio había ayudado a construir toda la vida.

Esperaba que el futuro fuera brillante. Y con esto en mente, durmió.

Eren, por su lado, moría de ansiedad. Como cada noche, sentía como el regio soldado se quitaba la capa y apoyaba su cuerpo casi entero en su arma.

Había días en los que lo invitaba a dormir en su cama, pero últimamente el pelinegro no accedía con la determinación de proteger las horas de sueño del principe.

¡Oh, adorado, Levi. Te habría tomado como esposo siendo mujer. ¡Y habría sido inmensamente feliz!

Casi todo el tiempo, si el mandatario no se hallaba dormido, cubría con una manta caliente el cuerpo del soldado.

Todas las mañanas, la manta amanecía doblada y arreglada en un sillón que su alteza poseía en su habitación.

El día anterior a la toma de posesión, Eren solicitó una reunión con los élites bajo su mando. Erwin, Mike, Rivaille, Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Farlan e Isabel lo esperaron en las distintas sillas en la mesa de reuniones. Además, se presentó la princesa Ackerman y su escolta, Armin.

-Les hablé hace días de cambios que tendremos a partir de mañana.- dijo Eren, adquiriendo súbitamente un aura adulta que llenó de comodidad a los presentes.

Rivaille adquirió una expresión seria ante las ideas que ni él sabía cuáles eran. El príncipe no quiso decírselas por más que intentó convencerlo.

-Hay varias cosas detrás del fallecimiento de mis padres. Primero, reorganizaré a los élites.

El susurro se hizo presente, nuevamente. La mano poderosa de nuevo mandatario se hizo notar antes de un nuevo silencio.

-Señores. La líder Oeste está en cinta, no puede hacerse cargo de su deber.

Petra se sonrojó y acarició su vientre. Levi se vio impulsado a intervenir, pero los amables y suplicantes ojos de Eren le pedían no hacerlo. El chico agarraba valor para decir aquellas cosas.

-Señor, ¿Qué pasa con los que ya teníamos bajo nuestro mando una zona?- preguntó Farlan. Ante la respuesta todos miraron al mandatario.

-Puede que conserven su puesto. Pero inevitablemente hay que hacer cambios. Escuchen con atención.

"Hanji quedará en el escuadrón Norte, al igual que Isabel con el Sur, Farlan con los mares, y Auruo con el este. La diferencia será para Petra, Rivaille, Irvin y Mike."

Silencio. Esas posiciones eran las mayores de lo élites.

-Al Oeste irá Mike. Para suplir las labores de Petra. Mientras que a ella la relevo de su cargo como élite.

-¿Qué?- intervino Levi. Petra había trabajado muy duro para llegar a ser élite y ahora le habían quitado ese rango

-Rivaille, espere- indicó Eren alzando su mano.

Bajo las órdenes de su alteza, no había nada que hacer.

-Erwin será el Jefe General de operaciones. Debo mantenerlo en el castillo como consejero y líder de los élites. Rivaille será el nuevo líder de escuadrón de seguridad del reino.

"Acaba de cortar mi libertad"

-Me niego, señor.- dijo Rivaille brillandole los ojos.- Le suplico me deje en las defensas de las montañas.

Ante la petición, Eren lo pensó detenidamente. No tenía sentido quitar a una persona con tanta experiencia del lugar ya que su nuevo élite podría equivocarse.

\- Muy bien. Cedo ante tu petición de conservar el título como líder de montaña. Ahora, el escolta de mi esposa tomará parte de los élites como líder de centro y seguridad. Espero que el soldado Arlet y Smith cooperen por un nuevo reino.

Los rubios se miraron con atención.

-Ahora, el segundo punto de esta reunión es un regalo de parte de mi esposa para la ex líder de escuadrón, Petra. Traedla por favor- dijo Eren esto último señalando a un sirviente. Volvió con una doncella pelo castaño con amables facciones.

-Te servirá a ti y a tu pequeño como si fueras una deidad. Debido a que Rivaille es un soldado de montaña y tú una soldado de llanura, supongo que les será difícil emprender el camino paternal de la vida. Se llama Sasha.- dijo Mikasa. En verdad había logrado querer a Petra, aunque detestara al soldado.

Mikasa era una buena mujer, eso hizo sonreír a Eren.

Sasha era un joven altiva, con mirada frágil pero segura. La joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró nuevamente.

Aún la reunión no había terminado.

-Con respecto a los escoltas- dijo Eren, retomando el eje de la reunión- Mikasa ha decidido quedarse con Armin como escolta personal. Yo he decidido conservar a Rivaille como escolta personal. Y hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a Imre. Cuando cumpla 4 años, al igual que yo, le asignaremos a Farlan como escolta,

-¿Qué?- saltó el aludido como si le hubiesen disparado

-¿Algún problema, Farlan?- preguntó Eren atento. La expresión del soldado le daba muchísima risa.

-No señor.- retomó su lugar Farlan mientras sentía la burla de todos a su alrededor.

-El último punto, ahora acaba de llegar el sujeto de mis cartas. Asómense por favor a la ventana…

Bajo el sol de Alles, se asomaba un hombre con cabello castaño, cara astuta y, a la vez, cansada. Jean Kirschtein sonreía al mirar el castillo. Cuando finalizó su caminata, algunos de los sirvientes más rodeaban al recién llegado, ayudándolo a bajar de la mula y descargar el equipaje del percherón.

-Consejero del rey para los pueblos más alejados. Erwin, tu deber es vigilarlo.

El rubio asintió. Se dio por finalizada la reunión para poder atender al nuevo huésped.

Entre fanfarrias y festejos el nuevo rey de Alles se alzó con la corona carmesí del pueblo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo descargar comida para toda la gente del reino.

El paseo llevó a Eren, eventualmente, hacia la coronación digna de una gran Corona. La basílica era inmensa, llena de luz por todos los ángulos.

-Y es ahora, dónde en nombre de Dios, coronamos a su alteza real, Eren Jaeger Rey de Alles. Por favor, inclinad vuestros favores hacia su alteza.

El reino noble, que era quien entraba en la capilla, se inclinó en cuanto el joven volteó como su Rey. Los esmeraldas ojos del chico buscaron entre sus caballeros a los ojos grises a quien amaba tanto.

Curioso. Rivaille no estaba en la coronación.

Al salir, con la plebe, fue donde encontró a Levi. Charlando con ánimo con el carnicero real.

Ante la nueva corona que portaba el chico, Rivaille se inclinó brevemente ante el nuevo rey.

Eren sonreía de la mano de su esposa y de su hijo. Pero realmente, odiaba los protocolos reales. Su alma anhelaba compartir la alegría con su guarda, amante y amigo Rivaille.

Una vez pasó, Levi miró la espalda de su mocoso una vez más.

¿Quién pensaría que aquel que lloraba en las noches, ahora sería su Rey?

En verdad había visto el ascenso al poder de Eren con mucho agite en el corazón. Para no cambiar o violar su propia expresión, se retiró de la iglesia donde se rendían honores.

El sol era amable y radiante con todos ese día. L calidez de su brillo combinaba perfectamente con la alegría del pueblo, al sudor de las mujeres y a la risa de los niños.

Pronto, su hijo, estaría entre ellos. También jugando y gozando del reino de Alles.

-¡Señor Rivaille!- escuchó el grito desesperado de Sasha, la nueva doncella de Petra. La chica venía entre la multitud guiada por la plateada armadura de Levi.

-No grites, Sasha- respondió él, desinteresado. La parecía grosera la actitud de la chica, si bien sabía que hablaba con alguien más.

-¡El bebé nació!- gritaba Sasha.

-¿Qué?- repreguntó el soldado agudizando la vista. Entre el atropellado mensaje y las disculpas a las personas se hizo camino hacia Sasha

¿Había escuchado bien?

-El niño nació. Pero, la madre...

La doncella enjuagó sus ojos en lágrimas y no continuó la oración. Eso fue el detonante para que Rivaille corriera.

Corriera hacia ella.

Al llegar al castillo, sólo algunas parteras, un médico y un sacerdote esperaban afuera.

-Ya está señor. Ella solo lo espera a usted.- dijo el sacerdote cuando el élite pasó a su lado.

-Petra- dijo Rivaille mientras se desplazaba dentro de la alcoba de la chica. Por primera vez ingresaba en ella y con el debido respeto espero su autorización

-Levi... Ven, toma mi mano.

"¡Ayer estaba bien, como es que hoy dio a luz sin siquiera llamarme! ¡Esa tonta!"

Rivaille observó con atención la habitación de la chica, donde abundaban tonos lilas y azulados. Si la situación no fuera como estaba, el cuarto era verdaderamente esperanzador.

El recién nacido estaba envuelto en mantas mientras su madre estaba sudada y débil. Había mucha sangre por todos lados, pero en la sabana donde estaba la mujer era abundante.

Rivaille lloró entonces, Petra moría desangrada.

-Ya me estaba asustando que no nacía… Amalo Levi, como yo te amé a ti...

-Lo haré. Será un gran hombre- prometió el soldado apretando la mano desfalleciente de la mujer.

Minutos más tarde, Levi se puso tenso y el desánimo se cebó en su alma. ¿Qué era aquel miserable destino? ¡Qué necedad la suya de vivir una vida que no era suya! Mucho más inteligente habría sido acompañar a la madre de su hijo con una sonrisa y no moverse del castillo en vez de jurarle la maldita lealtad al rey.

Airado, tomó su caballo y corrió por la sabana del reino. Pero Contuvo el impulso de clavar las espuelas a fondo ya que con eso, solo conseguiría reventar a la montura.

Levi maldijo el final de su relación con Petra, a quien ya quería con mucho afán. Todo por su lealtad con el mocoso.

Pero ¿Era realmente amor lo que sentía Levi?

Hasta que el nuevo sentimiento no salió, no dejó de cabalgar.

Jamás se permitiría sentir lastima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **Sábado si, un sábado no. Hasta que vuelva de mi viaje :V**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Noveno pergamino:

 **Del destino. Solo eso.**

Cuando era niño-adolescente-y ahora adulto, Levi Rivaille era conocido por todo el reino de Alles como un ser frio, déspota y rebelde.

Pero Levi tenia una personalidad casi dual con el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Lo que la gente llamaba "frio" no era más que una protección absoluta.

Lo que la gente llamaba "déspota" no era más que disciplina exitosa.

Lo que la gente llamaba "rebeldía" no era más que ir por un camino correcto.

Pero cuando la gente pensaba de una forma tan contraria a la personalidad del joven peli-negro. Sucede un accidente que lo muestra débil

Perder a su esposa lo haría débil

O eso creían.

Levi bajó con violencia del caballo, volviendo al castillo de su feroz cabalgata. Su humor era el peor que había tenido en años, mezclando tristeza, nostalgia, frustración, desespero y temor.

Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos para lograr pensar un poco en lo que lo rodeaba.

Una esposa muerta, un bebé recién nacido.

...

¿Qué haría con ese nuevo mocoso en el castillo?

Sintió un vacío ante la ausencia de Petra y pensó en ella como la hermosa madre del bebé que había dejado su cuerpo.

La música era lejana y el tiempo se congeló alrededor del soldado.

Con dolor abrazó a la buena de Petra. Con dolor lloró en los brazos de Eren. Con dolor estuvieron en el cementerio al día siguiente de la coronación.

-Ni siquiera ha visto a mi hijo. Ni le ha dado un nombre y su madre ya no está- decía un sirviente observando el entierro. La cantidad de personas que asistieron y lloraban la pérdida casi se acercaba al funeral del Rey Grisha.

Lo más doloroso era que estaba solo. Con un mocoso esperando en el castillo sin nadie que lo abrazara, ni se compadeciera de él.

Eso se gana un corazón de noble lealtad como el de Levi.

Rivaille no dijo nada. Desde algún grito nocturno no había mencionado nada más y desde entonces sería conocido como la frialdad reencarnada.

"Aquí estamos nuevamente" Pensó Levi observando el cementerio. Aquellos recuerdos de su primera novia muerta volvieron a su mente.

-Mikasa, adelántate con Imre. – dijo Eren. Acercándose a Rivaille. Ambos contemplaron un gran bloque de piedra asentado como un ser vivo justos en la entrada del cementerio, a un paso de la verja. Estaba cubierto de musgo y un reguero de liquen surgía de la hendidura de la parte superior.

-Siento tu perdida- dijo Eren con suavidad.- Debiste amarla mucho.

-No- dijo Rivaille sin mirar a Eren- No pude amarla porque te amo a ti.

Silencio. Eren sintió culpa de alguna forma y se volvió incómodo.

-Lo siento.- logró decir

-No. Cállate- dijo Rivaille retomando el camino de vuelta al castillo con la firme convicción de conocer a su hijo. Se frotó las sugerentes lágrimas del rostro y notó el polvo del camino y el asomo de barba que no había afeitado en tan ocupados días.

"Soy un bastardo infeliz."

Cuando atardeció, la morada luz crepuscular se hizo más oscura, Rivaille encendió la pequeña chimenea del cuarto del chiquillo. Era pálido con el cabello negro igual que él, pero al abrir sus ojos, los tenia marrones casi amarillos como los de Petra.

Cargó con algo de pesar al bebé, quien lo observaba con una serena mirada. Hasta eso había heredado.

-¿Qué nombre quieres, mocoso?

El silencio respondió a la pregunta de Levi. El chiquillo no reía delante de su padre, pero tampoco lloraba.

-Necesito que tengas fuerza y que seas disciplinado. Espero ser un buen... padre... para ti. ¿Es un trato?

El bebé siguió mirándolo con seriedad. A decir verdad, ambos seres se miraban con seriedad. El niño, sin duda, era el pequeño astuto hijo de Levi.

Tocaron la puerta. Rivaille depositó al pequeño retador en su cuna y abrió la puerta, esperando a ver a Sasha para que alimentara al bebé.

Dos pares de ojos esmeraldas casi idénticos aparecieron. Eren traía a Imre a conocer al bebé de Rivaille.

-Eren, mocoso. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Levi cruzando sus brazos.

-Venimos a conocer el nombre del bebé. ¿Verdad, Imre?

-Sí- Dijo el pequeño Imre. En tres años ya hablaba más o menos fluido el idioma.

Rivaille suspiró y los dejó pasar.

Eren caminó a la cuna y dejó un pequeño detalle para el bebé a un lado. Inclinó a Imre a la cuna y el pequeño sonrió. Por su parte, el bebé mostraba desde ya su temperamento obstinado.

-Vaya Levi… Sí que se parece a ti- dijo Eren observando los bonitos ojos castaños del bebé.

-No sé qué nombre ponerle- dijo Rivaille manteniendo una distancia del cuadro. Parecía que sólo faltaba él para estar completo.

-Humm… Veamos... Ayúdame, Imre- decía Eren pensativo mientras sonreía observando cómo su hijo hacia el mismo gesto.

"Molestos" Pensó Rivaille, finalmente acercándose, apoyándose en la parte baja de la cuna.

El bebé no quitaba la mirada de encima de su padre por alguna razón.

-¿Papá, el bebé nos odia?-preguntó Imre mirando a Eren

-No. Solo que quiere mucho a su papá.- aseguró el ojos verdes sonriendo

-¿Así como yo te quiero?- preguntó el chiquillo

Eren asintió. Luego observó al pequeño que estaba en la cuna y se le endulzó el corazón. Era una combinación hermosa entre Petra y Rivaille.

Si él hubiera sido chica, sus ojos casi amarillos serían ahora verdes.

-Me gusta el nombre de Ethan- dijo Eren de repente.

-¿Ethan?- preguntaron Rivaille e Imre al mismo tiempo.

-Si. Significa persistente, sólido. Este niño tiene la terquedad de su padre para resistir lo que sea.

La expresión de Imre era de sorpresa. El niño pensaba lo asombroso que era su padre. Mientras que el rostro de Rivaille era una máscara que se limitaba a asentir con un imperceptible "si".

-¿Y el mío? – preguntó Imre asombrado

-El tuyo significa poder.

El "wow" del niño fue determinante. Pidió a su padre bajar para observar de cerca al chiquillo y hablar con él. Claro, Ethan no recordaría nada de eso.

-Lo de los nombres es cierto.- dijo Eren sonriendo a Levi. El pelinegro apartó la vista para observar a los niños.

Luego de un pequeño silencio donde Imre comenzaba a realizarle morisquetas sin que el estoico rostro de Ethan variara, Eren indicó a Levi un poco de distancia para hablar con él.

-Rivaille. Vine a decirte que sigo aquí. Para ti.

-Mocoso. Hoy no.

-Hoy sí. Porque hoy perdiste algo que querías mucho.

-La muerte no es perder algo. La muerte es el fin de una historia. Las historias siempre comienzan en un punto, terminan en otro y siguen su recorrido.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-De Petra- dijo Levi cruzando sus brazos. Eren entonces sonrió un poco. Aquello, en verdad, lo había sorprendido.

Rivaille tenía los brazos cruzados observando como Imre se frustraba bajo el sobrio carácter del nuevo bebo.

"Si que se parece a mi"

-Petra me ha dejado al mocoso. Debo seguir adelante. Así como lo hiciste tú con tu padre. Además, soy un soldado y como tal es mi obligación seguir.

-Podré ayudarte cuanto pueda para que este niño crezca sano. - afirmó Eren acercándose al soldado.

El rey tomó por sorpresa a Rivaille tomando su rostro con vehemencia y besándolo con amor.

-Así como tú proteges mi reino y a mí. Yo soy Rey para ti, Levi. Nunca se te olvides eso.- le susurró luego de besarlo. El pequeño Imre no se había dado cuenta y seguía haciéndole morisquetas al bebé.

Bajo la sonrisa del Rey, Rivaille se sonrojó con violencia justo en el momento en el que Ethan comenzaba a llorar. Caminó hacia su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, arrullandolo con suavidad.

Estos dos hombres se amaban. Eren disfrutaba del semblante del nuevo padre y Rivaille del infinito amor del rey.

-Vamos Imre, no tarda en venir Sasha para alimentar a Ethan.

Ambos se despidieron de Levi mientras Imre volvía a los brazos de su padre.

 **Reino de Alles. Vigésimo segundo año del nacimiento del príncipe, ahora rey Jaeger**

-Príncipe, debe aprender a montar a caballo.

-Pero el señor Rivaille debe enseñarme

-El señor Rivaille está ocupado justo ahora, príncipe.

-No me enseñes tú, Farlan.

-Soy su escolta, príncipe.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-¡Imre!- se acercó la voz de Eren al establo de montura. Paseaba en lomos de una Yegua marrón muy hermosa que le había regalado Rivaille por su cumpleaños. Se veía imponente, con sus ojos esmeraldas vivaces, su cuerpo en óptimas condiciones, pues entrenaba con Levi aún y su cabello un poco más largo.

La reverencia de Farlan impuso el respeto de llamar a Eren "Su alteza"

-Quiero que el señor Rivaille me enseñe- dijo Imre, quisquilloso. Eren suspiró hondo. Todo esto era culpa de Rivaille por portarse tan bien con su hijo hasta ahora. Pero Levi tenía algo de trabajo ahora, pues Ethan de un año sufría de una fiebre muy alta.

Eren observó a su hijo de cuatro años, malcriado y mimado por su madre, por Rivaille y por él mismo.

-Deja que Farlan te enseñe. Levi le enseñó a él.- respondió el rey mirando con ternura a su hijo. Al menor no le quedó de otra que obedecer a su padre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Eren se fue tamborileando con los dedos y tarareando con un zumbido agudo y monótono como el de una abeja. De vez en cuando, se mordía la punta de los pulgares, distraído. Contemplaba ir y venir a las criaturas salvajes. Sobre él, un radiante sol cubría de fuego el bosque. Bajo los árboles, relucientes enjambres de efímeras danzaban frenéticamente aguardando la llegada del verano, época en que se aparearían y morirían. El irregular dibujo proyectado por la luz a través del follaje fundía y desdibujaba el camino.

Sintió entonces la vida misma rodearlo. Todo era paz en él y en los que le rodeaban.

Por su parte, Rivaille estaba estresado. Ethan no dejaba de llorar y Sasha no encontraba la forma de callarlo.

-¿Ya le bajó la fiebre?- preguntó Rivaille observando a su hijo con obstinación. El soldado se arremangó el uniforme color gris y se amarró el cabello en una simpática coleta. Su cabello había crecido mucho y el mayor juró cortarlo en cuanto saliera de la crisis con Ethan.

-Sólo un poco, señor. Las hierbas le han caído muy bien.

El niño vomitó entonces y siguió llorando. Levi lo acunó un poco antes de darselo a Sasha para limpiar su camisa.

-Maldito mocoso, me quiere matar de preocupación.

-Cálmese señor, Ethan es un chico fuerte. ¿Verdad?- arrulló Sasha al bebé mientras el rebelde seguía llorando.

Rivaille tenía entonces treinta años. Era joven, pero de la preocupación parecía que nunca lo había sido. Alguien que había nacido con una vida en las espaldas.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Levi retomó a su hijo en brazos. Esto pareció calmar un poco el corazón del pequeño que al poco tiempo dejó de llorar. La fiebre le había comanzado a bajar y ahora el bebé dormitaba.

"Qué alivio"

Rivaille esperó que su hijo se durmiera, luego lo colocó en la cuna y dejó que descansara. Con cautela, salió junto a Sasha y le ordenó volver en caso que escuchara su llanto, que iba tarde para aleccionar al joven Imre sobre caballos.

-Ya le está enseñando Farlan, Rivaille. – comentó Irvin que venía bajando las escaleras desde el observatorio principal.

El pelinegro asintió y acompañó al rubio hacia la caballeriza. Para ello debía bajar varios escalones hacia la primera planta del castillo, porque, por razones de tiempo, había mudado a Ethan cerca de la habitación de Imre.

-Veo que la labor de padre te ha absorto de deberes, Rivaille- dijo Irvin esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está su alteza? Debo cuidarlo mientras mi niño duerme

-¿Tu niño? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una declaración paternal?

-Callate Smith. Dime dónde está su alteza- preguntó Levi.

-Eren está con Imre en la caballeriza- dijo el élite caminando en esa dirección. -Según lo que yo vi. El Rey Eren canturreaba algo hacia el bosque y dejaba al príncipe en manos de Farlan.

Rivaille corrió entonces del lado de Irvin hacia las caballerizas. Había recibido informes de Armin que en los alrededores del castillo, en el bosque, había ladrones y moradores de bosques.

"Eren no me esperó para ir a ningún lado. Maldito mocoso"

En las copas de los árboles, la vida rió también. En torno a ella, las tiernas hojas se marchitaban con su abrasador aliento. Es que, eso era ella. Tiempo que pasa, que otorga y quita sin mirar a quien.

Eren observaba un pequeño nido de hermosos pájaros cuando fue abordado por un docena de hombres

-Vaya. Pero si es el Rey. – dijo uno mientras los demás reían. Eren no se amedrentó, ni retrocedió por dos razones: Estaba rodeado y entrenaba a diario con Levi.

Nada más aterrador que eso.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue bastante feroz. Los moradores del bosque permitieron que el Rey bajase del caballo para ellos seguirle y poder atacar todos juntos.

Eren esquivó a los dos primeros, pateó al tercero y golpeó en el pecho al cuarto. El quinto y el sexto lo atraparon mientras que el séptimo liberaba a su caballo. Mordió al quinto para zafarse y golpear al sexto. Pero entonces los cinco restantes buscaron la forma de atacar.

En eso, el ruido de los cascos se hacía presente desde el castillo regocijando el alma de Eren. Un caballero venía espoleando su montura, galopando en línea recta como una flecha hacia ellos.

Rivaille venía hecho una furia, sacaba una espada reluciente.

Levi era una leyenda desde su juventud. Ahora, en su madurez era peor que una tormenta que azotaba las llanuras con torbellinos. Rivaille era la flama desbordante de un volcán en erupción.

Llegó y cortó a tres de los moradores, luego al bajar de su caballo, golpeó a dos más y con la ayuda del Rey venció a todos los demás.

-Vámonos- Dijo Levi montándose en el caballo y subiendo a Eren con él.

Pero vez de dirigirse al castillo, los dos se fueron al sitio en las montañas que Levi había visto hace mucho. Quería escaparse un poco con el Rey luego de que pensara perderlo por los malhechores.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Eren observando como el castillo se alejaba de ellos.

-Cuando estaba en las montañas-comenzó Levi- el día de tu matrimonio, vi un lugar bonito donde siempre quise traerte.

Luego del silencio de los galopes, Rivaille mencionó algo más.

-Perdón por no compartirlo como se debe contigo. Hoy sólo podrás verlo, porque Ethan está algo delicado y me gustaría estar cerca.

-Me parece bien. Ambos somos hombres ocupados- dijo Eren mirando el cielo.

Su cabello se mecía con el viento, aquella era la libertad que el chico siempre había querido. Pensar que tuvo que crecer tanto para disfrutarla ampliamente.

La espalda de Rivaille acompañaba la excelente cabalgata que ambos tenían. Uno, llevado por los deseos de mostrar nuevas tierras y el otro, por seguir a su caballero a donde fuere.

Porque, si bien Eren era el Rey de la nación, Levi era sin duda, el rey del corazón del mandatario.

Al llegar al río, el soldado comenzó una búsqueda ansiosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos esmeraldas de Eren.

\- ¿Qué buscas?- dijo Eren detallando que Rivaille observaba algo en el río.

-Una flor que vi para ti.- contestó sencillo haciendo sonrojar a Eren.

Es que desde hace cuatro años, Rivaille y Eren se amaban casi con total libertad.

-"Yo soy los ojos que buscáis. Convertidme en pasto de las llamas para que vuestra ciega mirada pueda ver" - recitó Eren para que Levi lo escuchara. Aquello era un fragmento del libro favorito del soldado.

Rivaille sintió las mariposas en su corazón nuevamente. Se volteó en el caballo mostrando sus perlas grises, puestas del alma y se acercó al joven Rey.

Su lengua disfrutó del contacto y sus labios se sonreían con amor. Las caricias vinieron y todo lo que puede pasar con dos personas enamoradas, un hermoso río y un paisaje sublime.

-Te amo, Rivaille- dijo entre suspiros Eren.

-Yo también te amo. Eren- contestó el soldado mientras lamía el cuello del menor.

El chico murió ahogado de felicidad y se llevó a Levi con él.

Y es que de lo más profundo de las cuevas, de la embocadura del río o el borde del ancho mar, las personas se pueden inmortalizar de una forma inesperada.

Los grandes amores son grandes leyendas, en un mundo cuyo esfuerzo por continuar se veía interrumpido por cada muerte que ocurría en las vidas de los mortales.

Pero todos quedamos en el recuerdo de las personas que nos amaron alguna vez. Dejamos una huella inquebrantable en la vida.

La nobleza del caballero se mide por la lealtad hacia su rey. Pero la lealtad que mostraba Eren a Rivaille era más que auténtico sentir de la nobleza.

Era amor. Absoluto e infinito.

El atardecer era rojizo cuando ambos volvieron al castillo. Las bestias, tímidas, ya buscaban permanecer en silencio hasta el siguiente día por obtener el sello de morfeo.

Bajo la libertad de cabalgar juntos en las planicies de Alles.

Eren fijó su mirada al frente se perdió en el horizonte. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado su adorada voz en el viento, en la lluvia, en los reclamos de las aves? ¿Cuántas noches había pasado en vela hasta el amanecer, soñando cómo podía tener una vida diferente con su amado caballero?

Quién sabe realmente desde cuando se amarían estos dos. ¿Desde antes? ¿Desde ya? ¿Desde el futuro?

Las manos del príncipe rodearon la cálida y firme espada de Levi. Se le escapó un "te amo" que volvió con el viento en su rostro.

Ese deseo era de Eren. Poder cabalgar con Rivaille para siempre en sus años jóvenes y permanecer juntos en sus años viejos.

Eren amaba. Rivaille también.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **Bueno. La semana que viene ya estoy de vuelta ps.**

 **Podré publicar todos los sábados sin poblemas.**

 **Siempre agradecida con sus opiniones**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Décimo pergamino:

 **De la situación general de Alles**

Aún no amanecía pero sin duda la vigilia no podía prolongarse mucho más. Aterido de frío y amargado, Farlan se arrebujó en su túnica deseando hallarse en cualquier otro lugar antes que allí. Visto hacia afuera, una tenue llovizna empapaba todos los rincones del atrio donde había buscado refugio junto a Hanji y Mike.

Isabel hallábase en otro rincón del mismo espacio, exprimiendo su cabello con firmeza mientras observaba el oscuro manto.

La noche había sido más propia de noviembre que de marzo, y los amenazadores restos de nubosidad anunciaban un día lluvioso. ¿Era tan espantoso el tiempo cuando Rivaille, Farlan y ella fueron armados caballeros?

No, pero aquel era otro mundo. Isabel alejó resueltamente de su memoria esos interminables días azules y dorados de su temprana juventud. Pues ya casi era una mujer madura y pronto debería desposarse con alguien.

Aquella campaña de purga iniciada por su alteza Jaeger estaba dando resultado satisfactorios. El reino de Alles comenzaba a destacar entre los demás dominios por su fortuita suerte entre los extranjeros y las hábiles maniobras en cuanto a economía aplicados por su alteza. Los negocios entre naciones eran prósperos y las relaciones eran amistosas.

Rivaille llegó entonces al mojado lugar. Para el soldado pelo negro era mucho más difícil completar su misión debido a sus bimensuales viajes del castillo a las montañas y viceversa. La armadura parecía adherida al cuerpo con las gotas chorreantes de la furia acuática.

Se veía agotado por tanto cabalgar pero feliz por hacerlo.

-Mi hijo es inteligente- dijo con orgullo Rivaille. Recordando su última visita. Alzó la vista hacia Hanji para reportar su presencia mientras la ventana a su alma brillaban intensamente.

Ethan, como hijo de tan insigne caballero, era evaluado bajo los fríos y suspicaces ojos grises . Una vez superadas las pruebas, disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre hasta que este volvía a la montaña.

-¿No crees que colocarlo en la misma clase que el príncipe Imre será atrevido?- preguntó Hanji observando a Rivaille

-Atrevido era que yo pateara al príncipe Eren cuando era un vago. Aun así, me gané su aprecio y respeto.

"Y amor" quiso concluir, pero calló sus intenciones.

-De todos modos, nuestro Ethan aún es un bebé. Faltaba más educarlo tan pequeño.- interrumpió Isabel con una cándida sonrisa.

Al parecer de la chica, un bebé de algunos meses de Rivaille no debería tener pruebas más allá que dormir y crecer.

-Lo haré-dijo Rivaille con una firmeza en su tono.

La disciplina era para todos, incluso para el infante.

-Toda tu vida ha girado en torno al Rey. ¿No crees que tu hijo puede crecer alejado de ello?-preguntó Isabel siendo presa de los capciosos ojos grises del capitán.

\- Mi hijo elegirá el camino que quiera seguir cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora me alegra que Eren cuide de él como si fuera suyo mientras estoy en esta horrible campaña de purga.- dijo Rivaille sacudiéndose el cabello y observando al frente.

"Petra estaría orgullosa de lo inteligente de Ethan"

Los caballeros descansaron esa noche protegidos en su improvisado campamento. Temían que sus armaduras llegasen a algún extremo agresivo de corrosidad que les entrara en la piel.

Levi no le prestaba atención a ello. Desamarró con dificultad su yelmo de la cintura por la poca movilidad de sus dedos y se sentó en el suelo. El hecho de luchar sin casco le había quitado el miedo al peligro desde siempre. Y mientras todos se salvaguardan de la muerte, el rápido y astuto capitán la enfrentaba en cada nueva batalla.

Pensando en esto y en los adorados ojos amarillos de Ethan, Levi cayó en un pesado sueño, siendo el hombro de Isabel la almohada perfecta para el caballero.

El mural de la sala del consejero atenuaba un poco la visión de los libros de contabilidad del Rey Eren. El azul, blanco y rojo jugaban magistralmente junto al amarillo, verde claro y gris oscuro. Aquel muro representaba las frondosas y bondadosas tierras de Alles

En cualquier otro instante, Jean hubiera perdido horas enteras de su trabajo admirando el magnífico trabajo artístico, pero ese día no.

La cara del castaño no sonreía ni mostraba expresión alguna debido, nuevamente, al mal genio de la reina que pagaba sus frustraciones con él.

Acaso ¿Esa mujer no le daría tregua?

Jean Kirschtein había servido al rey como consejero desde su llegada. Se reunía con los élites una vez cada seis meses para transmitir instrucciones de bloqueo y, por supuesto, había logrado la calma con las demás naciones. Luego de ello, había sugerido al rey Jaeger iniciar una campaña de purga dentro del territorio nacional con resultados exitosos.

Entonces ¿Qué podía pedir? ¿Por qué ese humor tan horrible?

La reina.

Amaba en secreto a Mikasa Ackerman, logrando de ella un leve interés en sus intenciones. Lo más sufrido era cuando ella sentía la poca importancia que su esposo le otorgaba.

¡Pero qué mujer de la que se había enamorado!

Ese matrimonio entre los mandatarios de Alles era total apariencia y bienestar del pueblo. Si ella sentía amor por su rey, por alguna razón él no lograba corresponder con los deseos de tal mujer. Sin embargo, Jean mantenía buenas relaciones con ambos.

Con ambos y con la mayoría de las personas en el reino. Su único punto gélido era el príncipe.

Imre Jaeger colmaba siempre su paciencia y comunicación. El jodido niño sólo respondía a órdenes del rey mientras malcriaba de forma intensa sus caprichos reales.

Pero Jean no se sentía afectado, el mocoso aún era un niño bastante pequeño.

El consejero dejó de escribir un instante y suspiró. ¿Por qué el rey ignoraba la belleza de la reina? ¿Por qué el joven rey no quería corresponder aquellos sentimientos llenos de obstáculos?

La imagen del escolta Rivaille llegó fugaz a la mente del escribano.

Algo sí era claro, el Rey Eren tenía una debilidad innata por el soldado. Era el abuso extremo de la a un lado su pluma, podría entender entonces que mucho peso del reinado del joven Jaeger estaba en las manos del soldado.

"Cuídese, su majestad. Ese soldado suyo no estará con usted todo el tiempo."

 **Reino de Alles. Vigésimo segundo cumpleaños del rey Jaeger**

Marzo equivale al festejo del nacimiento de su alteza real. Eso es, y por mandato, comida para todo el pueblo, festividades en el palacio real y un hermoso baile para finalizar.

Y aunque su alteza estaba contento y atareado de trabajo, cada cierto tiempo observaba la ventana.

Él lo había prometido.

-¿Su alteza, color vinotinto o pastel?- decía Sasha acariciando las túnicas de Eren

-No importa. En serio- contestaba el chico, trucando sus manos como gestos varonil.

¿Desde cuando ser rey de una nación incluía elegir un tono de vestido? ¿Aquello que tan absurdo podía ser?

-¿No podemos saltarnos todo este procedimiento?- preguntaba suplicante a Mikasa, que también estaba en el atelier real.

-No. Es una oportunidad para restaurar los lazos entre las naciones.

-Pero a mi nunca me gustaron los eventos reales- Se quejó Eren.

-Imre podrá conocer nuevas personas. Tiene cuatro años, ya es hora de relacionarlo al mundo real.

El rey suspiró con pesar, eligió el pastel sin ni siquiera importarle realmente el impacto que tenía.

-No saldré de mi despacho real hasta la hora del banquete. Celebrad con todos abajo en mi nombre.

Las dos mujeres asintieron y se retiraron del atelier. Eren se quitó aquella túnica dejando descubierto su fino pecho.

Definitivamente, Levi no era un hombre que rompía promesas.

-Estoy cansada…- suspiró Isabel quitando maleza de su cabello

-Debieron acatar la retirada que dije en el momento.- afirmó Levi. Con un suspiro, continuó caminando delante de Isabel dándole un cántaro con agua.

Los ojos grises del soldado entonces observaron su entorno. Era cierto que se hallaban en lo más hondo de un enmarañado bosque, pero no se habían perdido. Sólo el retraso con los planes de llegar a castillo eran enormemente atrasados.

-Debimos estar en la mañana en el castillo, pero por no retirarnos a tiempo llegaremos tarde.

-Pero ganamos Levi- susurró su hermana, sintiendo el mal humor del soldado

-Nos quedamos sin montura. Dime ¿Qué ganamos?- volvió el élite, muy cerca de la rabia.

Los ojos grises afilaron a su derecha, observando a su hermana. Un gesto de impaciencia se asomó brevemente en el rostro del soldado.

-Vale, vale. Al sur está la aldea de los forjadores. Podemos pedir prestados unos caballos…

Pero la chica hablaba sola, el soldado se había ido.

Es que por primera vez en la vida Levi sentía mucha urgencia de llegar al reino. Su hijo pequeño lo esperaba. Cada dos meses Rivaille disfrutaba acariciar y cargar a su hijo. El niño había heredado su semblante imperturbable, no lloraba mucho, y se mantenía tranquilo en casi todo momento.

"Es sano y come bastante" le había dicho Sasha tiempo atrás.

Además del instinto paternal, estaba un hecho infaltable. Por lo general el sereno caballero ojos negros se mantenía al margen de las festividades reales, pero algo que nunca había podido olvidar era el cumpleaños de Eren.

Y era ese día.

Por su mente cruzó el dilema que cada viaje de regreso inundaba su mente. El caballero élite de capa azulada pensaba en retirarse de los campos de batalla para dedicarse a su hijo. Pero cuando el firmamento que lo rodeaba cruzaba a toda velocidad a su alrededor o cuando la sangre alimentaba la tierra que él protegía, Levi se sentía un hombre pleno lleno de vitalidad.

Amaba a su rey y a su hijo. Pero más amaba la guerra.

Con un silencio en la razón y en el alma, Levi Rivaille esperó a Isabel para seguir su camino.

Mientras el sol cruzaba airoso y triunfante por la leve ladera de la montaña, en el castillo real el ambiente se cubría de un cálido charco de oro. La tarde llevaría al astro rey al horizonte realzando su magnífica y pura belleza.

Aquel día, la vida derramaba bendiciones para todos en el reino. Ya supondría que los agradables corderos asados y el cerdo en salsa se habría repartido a cada rincón. La festividad de su día había sido celebrado y aclamado por todos.

Nuevamente, solo el rey no había disfrutado de su cumpleaños. Pasaba el día leyendo y releyendo, cartas y consensos.

-Su alteza- dijo la voz de Armin detrás de la puerta

-Pasa.-dijo Eren escribiendo contestaciones sin tregua.

El porte del rubio caballero se veía seguro y entusiasmado. Por supuesto, fue él quien organizó todo el evento.

-El señor Smith le manda un mensaje- dijo entregando la carta. Eren la recibió agradecido y suspiró.

-Se ve agotado, señor- dijo Armin sonriente.

-Algo. Afuera todos festejando mi cumpleaños mientras que yo no puedo descansar ni un segundo.

-¿Desea que lo ayude para que, al menos, pueda asistir al festejo nocturno?

-¡Claro!- dijo Eren sonriendo. Tomó nuevamente la pluma y, con ayuda del rubio soldado, inició nuevamente las contestaciones de las cartas.

Ya el castillo se dibujaba al fondo de la llanura. Alles estaba magnífico ese día, dejándole una fuerte impresión a Rivaille en el corazón que latía en su pecho y en leve rocío que acariciaba sus mejillas. Todo lo que quiere, quiso y querrá estaba en ese cálido hogar que lo esperaba.

El soldado ojos grises frunció el ceño. Jamás el rey esperaría por él como lo hacía la buena de Petra antes del nacimiento de Ethan: Por aquel entonces, la chica tenía la costumbre de darle chocolate caliente en las noches para entibiar el largo y frío viaje.

"Solo necesito descansar…"

El sonido estruendoso de la ciudad sacó de sus pensamientos al soldado. Frenó al caballo con fuerza para observar alrededor. Niños riendo, mujeres flirteando, hombres sonriendo haciendo acuse de sus viles intenciones con las damas, todos bien vestidos y un carruaje de máscaras en el centro del pueblo siendo regaladas a todos aquellos que se le acercasen. Levi alzó una ceja, deteniéndose por primera vez en todo su trayecto.

-Oye- dijo dirigiéndose a un mujer a su lado izquierdo. La chica alzó la mirada, debido a la montura del caballero, y se ruborizó ante la insigne figura. -¿Qué rayos pasa en este lugar?

Las festividades del día, plenas y animadas, dieron paso a las suaves y melodiosas luces de la noche que, con un dulzor inusitado, alegraban el corazón de los visitantes de Alles al castillo real. En su despacho, Eren con la ardua ayuda de Armin había finalizado todas las labores y se proponía entonces a leer la carta que el Erwin le había dado.

 _"Su alteza. Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Como podréis notar, me abstengo de molestar su ardua labor con menudencias de índole personal. Pero también me debo al trabajo en equipo. Así que, por obligación mas que por placer, mis estimados subordinados élites le extienden una invitación a la cocina real para festejar la llegada de todos los involucrados._

 _Luego podrá asistir a su festejo real._

 _Disculpándose el atrevimiento por esta solicitud fuera de orden._

 _Erwin Smith, líder de los soldados élites"_

Eren rió de buena gana ante aquella nota. Se imaginaba como Erwin era forzado por Hanji o por algún élite a escribir aquella nota.

-Señor- dijo Armin, sonriendo- ¿Que deseáis hacer ahora?

-Quiero ir con vosotros

Levantándose de un respingo y sonriendo auténticamente, el joven rey se encaminó a la cocina amable del castillo en compañía de Armin.

En la pared de la habitación había una ventana abierta a la noche. Fuera, una estrella solitaria pendía entre las ramas de un árbol. Invariablemente, el lucero que se difuminaba en el manto oscuro era propicio para nuevos y viejos encuentros entre el alma etérea dividida por un cuerpo.

-¡Oh! ¡Llegó su alteza!- susurró Hanji con un ánimo muy habitual pero arruinando una aparente sorpresa que tenían los élites. Con una sonrisa en cada rostro, los amables siervos de la corona de Alles alzaron la copa de vino tinto a la entrada de Eren. El satén pastel claro acarició con suavidad el borde de las piedras de la cocina.

Eren sonrió animadamente al ver que Armin ocupaba un puesto entre Hanji y Mike. Erwin, Auruo, Farlan e Isabel resplandecían radiantes de felicidad. Fueron muchas felicidades, muchas alegrías. Eren volvió a los días donde comía con los élites bajo la supervisión de Levi.

Un Levi que no estaba en ese momento.

Luego de abandonar a los élites en la cocina, Eren se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, donde muchas personas bailaban un vals en su nombre. Una vez presentado, como corresponde, su alteza fue en búsqueda de su propia máscara real. Supuso que por el cansancio, no estaría más de horas en aquel evento.

Dedicó su tiempo a comer y compartir con los invitados.

-¿Qué hace su alteza caminando de una forma tan despreocupada rodeado de personas?- preguntó un caballero con máscara a su lado. Cuando Eren observó, los ojos grises de Levi resaltaban de forma única a través de la ilustre máscara dorada.

El élite no tenía puesto su armadura, sino una túnica satinada verde oscuro. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. No hay que mencionar lo magnífico que se veía.

Eren sonrió mientras Rivaille saludaba finalmente a la realeza, inclinándose con discreción colocando su marfilada mano en su pecho, donde está su corazón.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos sintieron el zumbido en en la cabeza y la agitación del corazón. Hablaba de la belleza de la medianoche, la fuerza del brazo del guerrero, el esplendor de la virilidad bajo el tórrido sol de la montaña. Hablaba de la ternura del amor en la mirada del amante verdadero y del calor del fuego en el salón cuando afuera el viento arremolinaba las almas.

Luego de un eterno instante de silencio, donde ambos se vieron y se desearon, Eren irrumpió con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no estabas con los élites?- preguntó Eren bajando su máscara

-Quería estar con mi hijo un poco.. - dijo Levi bebiendo un poco de vino.

-¡Pero si ya es noche alta!

-Me quedé dormido con Ethan encima.- dijo el soldado esquivando la mirada del ojos verdes. El rey se enterneció mucho y sonrió con ánimo ante el soldado. Ese gesto paternal tierno un bebé pequeño no respondía a la imagen del soldado aterrador que proyectaba Levi.

-Te quiero ver más tarde- dijo el soldado firmemente.

Y fielmente, cumplió la promesa de ver el joven rey en sus aposentos después del festejo donde ambos disfrutaron de uno de los miles de momentos que han tenido desde que su relación comenzó.

Rivaille, imperturbable y sereno acariciando con dulzura el pecho de Eren justo a la altura del corazón; mientras que el rey, flaqueaba suspirante ante el suave tacto y acariciaba al soldado lleno de sensaciones.

Eren, de pie, hizo que a Levi alzara el su rostro malhumorado de soldado hacia él. Los ojos grises de Levi brillaban entusiastas ante la linda respuesta esmeralda de Eren.

-Es complicado acostumbrarme a esta parte.- dijo Rivaille de mala gana. Eren sonrió suavizando sus deseos y besó con amor a su caballero.

Eren y Levi tenían cuatro años de relación. Lo cumplían ese día.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:**

 **Solo para contestar la duda si Rivaille es Uke o Seme hice la introducción de este capitulo.**

 **Es algo corto. Pero obedece a mi patrón de escritura.**

 **A partir del capitulo siguiente, los hijos de Eren y Rivaille serán cada vez más protagonistas.**

 **Y con todo este rollo real ¿Qué pasará?**

 **Nos leemos el fin que viene**

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Onceavo pergamino:

 **De los rencores que se crean**

El susurro de una noche turbulenta agitaba con violencia los árboles del reino, produciendo en ellos espasmos de terror que surgían en lo profundo del bosque.

Aunque el castillo poseía un aura misteriosa bajo un aplastante silencio, en la habitación de su alteza los susurros se hacían presentes.

-Ojalá lloviera-comentaba Levi mirando el horrible tiempo.

En contesta, se hizo algún movimiento incómodo que atrajo la atención del soldado.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo el élite sonriendo mientras volvía al cuerpo suplicante. Ese dia tenia hambre.

Un hambre feroz y atroz del cuerpo de Eren

-Lev..- logró decir su alteza antes que le quitaran la mordaza para darle un profundo beso. Estaba extasiado de las caricias del hombre que amaba y se dejaba hacer sin contemplación lo que su amor requería.

Lo cual no sabía si era buena idea.

El ojos verdes estaba boca abajo atado a la cama real con unos hábiles nudos que su escolta le había hecho. Y, de una forma tortuosamente lenta, Rivaille lamía, chupaba y mordía zonas al azar de su cuerpo. Eren se retorcía bajo el deseo y la impotencia. Quería acariciar la marfilada piel de su amante pero lo desesperaba el hecho de no poder hacerlo.

Y cuando pensó que iba enloquecer, lo amordazan.

Rivaille era un sádico amante.

-No puedo creer lo delicioso que eres- decía el peli negro volviéndole a colocar la mordaza. Eren suplicó con los ojos que no lo hiciera haciéndole sonreír.

Lo amaba tanto que podría destrozarlo.

Con ese pensamiento, el soldado se mordió el labio e introdujo sus dedos en Eren. Aquello fue un lienzo.

El menor se retorcía, apretaba sus manos y sus piernas, gemía en sus ahogos, suspiros y derramaba lágrimas que mezclaban pasión y angustia.

Rivaille acarició su cabello de forma arrebatadora.

-Te dolerá.

Y así fue.

Levi introdujo su miembro en una estoca violenta dentro de Eren haciendo que el chicho gritara bajo su bozal improvisado. Aquello era algo que fascinaba al soldado.

Los ojos de su alteza se nublaron momentáneamente del dolor y luego de deseo, todo su cuerpo tembló resignandose a merced de Levi.

-Te amo Eren. - dijo Rivaille tomando las caderas del menor y comenzando el movimiento.

Un movimiento agresivo.

Dos o tres momentos más tarde, Rivaille gemía con fuerza. Se percató entonces que Eren miraba al frente, tratando por su lado de drenar lo que sentía.

El soldado agarró el cabello del rey y lo atrajo hacia él. Eren lo miraba con un deseo incalculable mezclado con el dolor de su cuero cabelludo.

Ante la nueva imagen, Rivaille decidió penetrar a Eren halándole un poco el cabello. Observando al castaño todo en todo momento, el soldado continuó su faena.

Porque Levi Rivaille estaba sediento de amor pero a su vez lleno de ira.

 **Ese dia. Reino de Alles. Vigésimo Noveno año del nacimiento del Rey Jaeger**

En la mañana todo fue radiante y luminoso. El día libre, entonces, fue disfrutado por todos con compras animosas y comida sin control. Pero para el guarda del rey, era ir a visitar la tumba de la querida madre de Ethan en compañía de su hijo.

-Papá. ¿Has olvidado como era mi madre?- preguntó el chiquillo, limpiando algunos residuos de musgo que crecía con rebeldía sobre la tumba de Petra

-Cada vez que veo tus ojos veo como ella está viva, Ethan- Respondió Levi colocando las rosas en el sepulcro. Levi había prometido desde el instante que la chica falleció ir a verla con flores luego de cada excursión.

El chico notó con cuanto cariño acariciaba el soldado la lápida de su fallecida esposa. Admiró como el hombre quien era su padre podía desenvolverse solo en la vida, darle lo mejor a él y no haberse casado de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no tenemos una mamá nueva?

Levi alzó la mirada un poco para toparse con los de su hijo. Un silencio más o menos común indicaba al menor que su padre analizaba la respuesta con cuidado.

-Porque soy una bestia que nunca considera los sentimientos de la mujeres- dijo el mayor volviendo a ver la lápida de Petra.

Así era él. Desde siempre los líos amorosos con las mujeres le producían fastidio. Eran complicadas, celosas, alocadas, burlonas, cocineras, buenas amantes, suaves y tibias.

Las mujeres para Levi eran perfectas.

Cuando Ethan aprendió a caminar, se emocionó mucho yendo y viniendo por todos lados. Se topó con una mujer muy bella, que le daba la mano a su hijo siempre que él se dirigía hacia ella.

Esa bondad falsa le molestó a Levi, porque la mujer no dejaba de coquetear con el soldado mientras hablaban. Era una molestia.

Ahí descubrió que su problema no eran las mujeres.

El problema era él.

No deseaba herir nuevamente a nadie como lo había hecho con todas las mujeres que pasaban por su vida. Ni jugaría al amante agresivo, ni intentaría medio amar.

No quería herir a nadie más.

Todas las mujeres que se acercaban a Levi eran infelices, y era por la culpa del soldado.

-Aparte-continuó Rivaille- soy un soldado que ha elegido servir a la corona de por vida, hijo.

El pelinegro acarició al niño y le dio la mano. Esa era la señal de que la visita a Petra había terminado.

Juntos recorrieron el paso de vuelta al castillo.

La luz del patio brilló en la hermosa cabellera negra de Mikasa. Aquella esposa que tan fielmente había seguido en los designios de su padre aguardaba en ella una esperanza de felicidad que Eren no podía otorgarle.

En ese instante, el chico observaba de reojo el semblante de la mandataria.

¡Es que era imposible que se parecieran tanto!

Esa cabellera, esos ojos y todo el entorno siempre acordaba a Eren de su amor por el soldado élite. Continuamente había llegado a pensar que eran familia, pero en ese caso, Rivaille debería ser un noble de abolengo y no un simple soldado encontrado en las calles con heridas.

A pesar de tales pensamientos, Mikasa amaba a Eren sin duda. Juntos habían construido el mejor lugar posible para su adorado Imre.

¿Cómo es que el soldado enano se había enamorado de Eren? ¿Por qué correspondía a aquella locura? Buscando la respuesta encontró la razón que conocía muy bien.

Ningún otro rey poseía aquel aire de primavera temprana, aquella desbordante capacidad de amor y esperanza. Incluso los años le favorecian, las pequeñas huellas del dolor en torno a los ojos. Hallarse junto a él era sentir el baile de la lluvia en el viento, ver el centro dorado del amanecer en verano, compartir el festín de las almas ávidas en el gran salón por la noche a la luz de las velas y con la última copa de vino. Hablar con él era como abrir pétalos de una rosa. Una sensación de fervor invadía el espíritu de Mikasa.

Sí, entendía el amor de Rivaille hacía Eren.

Bajo la sonrisa melancólica de Mikasa, Eren volvía a rebuscar en algún libro de economía reformas rurales. Siendo un rey joven, Eren era igual a su padre disciplinado en la lectura. Debería dar un rápido entendimiento, pero le costaba muchísimo el mundo del mercadeo y las negociaciones.

Por tanto, ambos mandatarios no pensaban en lo mismo

-Tal vez si restringimos gastos de comercio de alimentos, los textiles tengas más presupuesto para confeccionar trajes. La carta del orfanato ha calado en mis ocupaciones.

-Es una decisión arriesgada. ¿Cómo podrás mantener las relaciones con los comerciantes exteriores si limitamos sus acceso?

-Sencillo, daré cabida a los productores del sur. Solo será por un periodo corto. Pero servirá para ayudar a los niños.

La sonrisa de Eren iluminó la biblioteca.

Mikasa se ruborizó precipitadamente.

La reina, era de la misma edad que Eren. Joven y bella regente de Alles. Desde que llegó al día de su boda, no imaginó que se enamoraría del rey de aquella forma. Y lo hizo observando sus delicados gestos, su extensa amabilidad con las personas, las ganas de construir un mundo amplio y radiante.

Eren era pura vitalidad y alegría. Era un ser especial que podía dar luz a confines ocultos. Porque pasamos de un reino perturbado por corrupción y exceso de confianza por parte del rey Grisha a un nuevo reino luminoso y próspero con la disciplina del rey Eren.

-Eres tan amable…- dijo ella.

-No me malinterpretes- dijo Eren con seriedad- El país no necesita amabilidad. Necesita disciplina.

Eren sonrió al recordar a Rivaille. El detalle no pasó por desapercibido ante los ojos de Mikasa.

-¿Otra vez él?

\- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué le debes a ese caballero, Eren?- preguntaba la reina interfiriendo un poco en la que debería ser hora de almuerzo y no de lectura.

-Tu bien sabes, reina mía, que le debo la vida a Sir Rivaille.- respondió Eren. ¿Ese amor estaba tan decidido a perdurar?

-Eren. Debes darte por vencido con esa locura tuya.- decía la reina con sus aperlados ojos negros. Ante el regaño, Eren retornó a su lectura sobre economía tratando de ignorar a Mikasa. La chica adquirió entonces un humor bastante pesado

-¡Eren! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡Pero qué deseas de mi, Mikasa! Soy un buen esposo, que cuida a su hijo y le ofrece un reino entero para su bienestar.

-¡Quiero que me ames!- dijo con firmeza la mujer colocando firmemente su mano sobre la mesa.

"Vamos de nuevo con eso"

-Mikasa. Yo te aprecio mucho. Y eres la madre de mi único hijo. ¿Es que no es suficiente?

-¡No. Eren!

La mujer se moría por dentro. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo más soportaría estar en un matrimonio sin amor. Agitada, tomó un precioso mechón negro y lo cambió desde el cuello a la espalda.

-Yo trato de dar lo mejor...

-¡Deja ya el asunto con el soldado! ¡Qué no ves que es eso lo que evita que me quieras!

¿Dejar a Levi? ¿Qué se había creído Mikasa? Los ojos esmeraldas de Eren se volvieron imperturbables mientras enfrentaba como un hiena herida a su hermosa esposa.

\- Rivaille es alguien extremadamente importante para mi.

\- ¿Más que tu hijo y que yo?

Eren no se atrevía a responder. Su hijo era lo que más amaba en el mundo mientras que su caballero pelinegro era el amor de su vida.

Ambos eran las cosas que mas amaba de una forma diferente.

-No metas a Imre en este asunto- logró decir a la espera de un nuevo ataque de Mikasa.

-¡Es perfecto!- dijo alterada la reina- Solo mi hijo tiene cabida en el corazón del Rey. ¡Porque la reina es de adorno!

-Mikasa. Estas siendo irrespetuosa con el el rey- advirtió Eren sin ver a su esposa.

"Es que estos dos debían ser familia por algún lado"

La reina se levantó furiosa y se fue algún lugar. Eren trató de no molestarse, pero fue un vano. Mikasa había fastidiado una vez más la razón del chico. Con eso en la mente, dejó el libro de economía de lado y tomó el jugo de naranja del desayuno para intentar calmarse.

Escuchó con molestia los pasos de Mikasa volver.

-Ahora que...

-¿Ves esto?- dijo la reina con un elemento plateado en la mano. Entonces Eren palideció. Era el anillo que compartía con Levi.

-¡Entraste a mis aposentos!-gritó claramente molesto.

-¡Te acabo de preguntar si ves esto!- alzó la voz Mikasa.

-¡Dámelo!-ordenó Eren extendiendo la mano, dejando el jugo en la mesa

-¡Pues ve por él!- dijo la chica arrojando el anillo plateado hacia un lugar del bosque.

Hay muchas reacciones por parte de los caballeros ante las agresiones de las damas. Unos se van, otros las ignoran, otros simplemente dejan correr el agua. Eren había dicho la verdad, siempre se esforzó por querer a Mikasa y desde el comienzo le comentó su situación.

Al mirar el anillo plateado desaparecer, Eren dejó de tener dominio sobre sí mismo. Lo que no previó fue lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Ahora harás lo que yo te dig…!- comenzó a decir la reina.

Eren la abofeteó. Sin mediar, sin decir nada. Le dió tan fuerte que la tumbó al suelo.

Aterrada, Mikasa observaba con temor e impotencia a Eren. Simplemente el rey había enloquecido.

-Eren..- dijo suavemente.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Eren acercándose rápidamente a ella y abofetenadola del otro lado. La reina comenzó entonces a cubrirse el rostro evitando un nuevo ataque del rey.

Armin, que siempre rondaba la situación, corrió en auxilio de su amiga.

-¿Qué hace, su alteza?- gritó con energía atravesandose delante de la reina. Recibió entonces otro golpe del regente. No cayó, pero bajó la mirada.

Eren los miraba con odio. A ambos. Deseaba pelear, gritar, matar gente o que lo matarán.

Estaba harto.

Harto de no ser feliz con quien quería, harto de Mikasa y sus demandas, harto de su auto control, harto de su disciplina para llevar bien el reino, harto de estudiar, harto de sonreir.

Eren apretó fuerte los puños y dio media vuelta. Tendría que buscar el anillo antes que Levi se diera cuenta. Pero para su sorpresa, el soldado estaba tras él, viéndolo todo.

-Levi…

Sin hablar, Rivaille se acercó y tumbó a Eren sacando el aire de sus pulmones al caer. Antes que pudiera defenderse, el pelinegro golpeó con firmeza tres veces en su cara. El soldado se colocó de pie y le pateó la cara y dos costillas.

Dolía. El rey no podría defenderse aunque quisiera.

Levi miró con desprecio a su amado. Por primera vez en la vida sentía una decepción tal que no parecía suya. El muchacho que crió con esmero acababa de abofetear a una dama.

Los ojos grises de Levi fueron a parar a la reina, que miraba todo perpleja mientras Armin la abrazaba. La vio fijamente y se retiró.

La tensa situación no continuó. El rey de Alles fue dejado solo en el patio mientras Armin y Mikasa se retiraron en silencio. El ojos verdes miró al cielo hasta que su cuerpo dejara de doler. Podría decirse que era tarde alta cuando se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo y se dirigió al bosque.

Frotándose la cara, Eren pensó por primera lo temible que había sido la mirada de Rivaille.

Mientras buscaba el anillo, el regente lloró en silencio. Los recuerdos de su dura crianza, pero a su vez de su feliz aprendizaje habían inundado su mente. ¿Por qué habría golpeado a la chica? ¿No era normal desear ser querido?

Había sido injusto con Mikasa. Ella tenía el derecho de molestarse.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando Eren volvió a su dormitorio. Rivaille lo esperaba sentado frente a su pequeña fogata.

-Levi.

-No me hables, Eren- dijo fríamente el soldado mirando el fuego. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico? ¿Con casi treinta años comportándose de esa forma?

Las lágrimas del rey comenzaron a bajar. Tanta presión había explotado de forma equivocada. Ambos sabían eso. En silencio, el castaño caminó hacia su cama y se lanzó en ella. Levi no pudo evitar acercarse a él de forma aparentemente desinteresada.

Eren tenía rasguños y moretones en las manos, adicionales a los que él le había propinado. El corazón de Levi dio un vuelco cuando observó el delicado anillo de plata en poder de Eren.

-Pequeño idiota...

Levi entonces lo besó. Primero con dulzura. Pero luego con Deseo que gradualmente se fue volviendo ira.

Ese día, la semilla de odio se sembró definitivamente en el corazón de Mikasa. El futuro había escrito una ruta nueva para el rey y su soldado. No lo sabría hasta mucho después.

Pero ese día, el soldado vengó cada comportamiento erróneo del aún joven mandatario.

El susurro de una noche turbulenta agitaba con violencia los árboles del reino, produciendo en ellos espasmos de terror que surgían en lo profundo del bosque.


	12. Chapter 12

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

El nombre del hijo de Rivaille se pronuncia "Etháan". Claro está, es francés.

Bienvenidos los nuevos protagonistas de esta obra.

Nos leemos el fin que viene

 **¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?**

* * *

Doceavo pergamino:

 **Del rescate de su alteza y su similitud con el rey.**

-Entonces su alteza, si el caballo está en ésta posición. El rey en ésta. Y la torre en ésta. ¿Qué hará?- preguntó una voz amable en la sala de clases real.

-El alfil se mueve para acá, mientras la reina para acá. – Dijo Imre analizando el tablero

-No. El Rey se mueve para acá. Sacrifica al caballo pero hace Jaque Mate- dijo otra pequeña voz en el salón.

-Muy bien Ethan- felicitó el maestro de estrategias Marco. El menor no se inmutó ante la referencia, y suspiró con fastidio ante aquella lección. La técnica del enroque de Marco era una paupérrima trampa para el mordaz niño. Una vez leída la colección de ajedrez que su padre guardaba en su biblioteca personal, todo era más sencillo.

Tal vez su padre pudo haber detenido ese movimiento tan arriesgado. El chico se lamentó en su mente haber desperdiciado dos movimientos inútiles defendiendo al rey.

Los amarillos ojos de Ethan observaron a través de la ventana como una ave curiosa que descansaba un poco de su vuelo. El animal era de un vibrante azul brillante.

Por su parte, Imre pidió un descanso para ir al baño y caminó hecho furia hacia el lavabo. Todos sus esfuerzos siempre eran en vano. Porque Ethan siempre se salía con la suya.

El agua cristalina aguardaba a las necesidades de su alteza real. Luego de restregarse la cara una y otra vez, el niño se estiró con frustración delante de la ventana.

¿Cómo un niño de ocho años podía jugar ajedrez mejor que él?

Inconcebible.

Volvió al salón para soportar otra vez la cara del inteligente enano. Sus ojos amarillentos le seguían con aquella mirada filosa que había heredado de su padre. Una pequeña cicatriz cerca de aquellos vigilantes hacía que Ethan pareciera un pequeño hermoso asesino.

Tembló ante la idea y se sentó. Ethan era el único niño que podía compararse con él, al hijo del rey de Alles.

Imre Jaeger. Único príncipe de Alles.

"Menudo engreído" pensaba el castaño.

El sol alertó al instructor que la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca; dio terminada su lección y despidió a los niños que salieron más o menos precipitados.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Imre, algo seducido por la idea.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo ganas en ajedrez?- insistió Imre.

-Ganando- respondió Ethan, de forma tajante.

-Haces trampa.

Ante la idea, el hijo del mejor soldado del reino se detuvo para observar a Imre. Aquello era un gesto bastante grosero que pudo costar la pena de muerte a cualquier otro plebeyo. Pero Ethan era como su padre: voluntarioso y sin miedo a las represalias.

-Te responderé de la mejor forma.-dijo el niño suspirando con pesadez- El ajedrez consiste en cuatro cosas: teoría, práctica, velocidad e intuición.

-¿Y la inteligencia?

-La inteligencia es la suma de los cuatro. Para poder ganar siempre pienso en el mejor movimiento del enemigo.

-¿Haces trampa para superarme?- re preguntó el príncipe, bajando un poco la mirada con sus vivaces ojos verdes.

Ethan giró los ojos de una forma que mostraba claro fastidio. El mayor no comprendía el planteamiento. Era normal, al mismo Ethan le costó entenderlo de su padre cuando se lo explicó.

-No. Practico mucho lo que sé.- respondió Ethan. Pensó que aquello podía ser lo más normal.

Pero no lo era. El chicho gozaba de un excepcional talento para memorizar, sumado a su capacidad física e intelectual que él mismo cultivaba todos los días de duros estudios.

Se igualaba a la inteligencia de Imre, que le llevaba tres años de edad.

El mayor se irritó nuevamente. El pequeño siempre encontraba una forma de ganarle o molestarlo. Inconscientemente, la habilidad de Ethan alimentaba la pesadez de Imre.

"Cuando venga papá, le demostraré de que estoy hecho" pensaba Ethan seguro de sí mismo. Una leve sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

Y mientras Imre observaba al pequeño con atención, Ethan se despidió y bajó por las escaleras corriendo directo al comer. El príncipe se quedó pensativo en lo que había dicho el menor, pero lo trajo del ensueño la hora del almuerzo.

Por su parte, el pequeño mandatario se dirigió hacia su padre, ocupado en su despacho real. En el gran salón, todas las vigas estaban en posiciones precisas para su correcto funcionamiento. El fresco aroma del bosque impregnaba el aire, y las tiernas ramas goteaban aún la savia del verano. Entre los robustos maderos del techo colgaban los pendones de los caballeros, formando una cortina de colores rojo, azul, plateado, dorado, blanco y negro.

Al fondo del lugar, Eren no alzaba sus ojos verdes de los documentos reales.

-¿Papá?- dijo el chico esperando que el rey lo dejase pasar.

-¿Ya terminó la clase de estrategia, Imre?- preguntó Eren tomando un descanso para observar a su hijo. Imre crecía hermoso y sano. Era el vivo retrato del padre sin heredar mayores detalles de la madre. Lo más parecido eran ciertas aptitudes físicas que, sin duda, eran de la progenitora.

El príncipe era la luz de su vida y su esencial razón de trabajo y esfuerzo. Aunque también quería mucho al inteligente Ethan por recordarle el carácter de su amado. Los ojos amarillentos del chico, iguales a los de Petra le daban un tono diferente al mini Rivaille.

Por tanto, y por razones también emocionales, Eren se había empeñado en criar al príncipe y al hijo de su guarda como si fueran hermanos, como si fueran sus hijos.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que estudiaban juntos.

-Si. Ethan descubrió la trampa de Marco, una vez más.- dijo el chico suspirando- El enano siempre descubre las trampas que le coloco en ajedrez.

-Eso lo heredó de su padre.- dijo sonriendo Eren acariciando el cabello de su hijo

-¿Y yo? ¿qué he heredado de ti, padre?- preguntó Imre estirando la mano hacia Eren.

-Esas ganas tuyas de ser el mejor- dijo Eren recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de Imre. El chico podría estar enojado pero el rey siempre lograba una agradable sensación en el corazón del chico.

La hora del almuerzo para el rey consistía en tiempo de "calidad" en familia. Desde el conflicto interno con Mikasa, las cosas se habían estabilizado un poco. La reina mantenía siempre un semblante paciente e imperturbable.

Ya no exigía o peleaba cosas. Pero dentro de ella la tristeza se apoderó tanto que Imre lo notaba a ratos. Junto a su padre, ella era una vieja compañera. Pero cuando no estaban juntos, Mikasa era una mujer de belleza rara y esbelta. Con un cálido corazón encerrado en una gélida celda.

Pero con el joven príncipe de once años, Imre, todo era aparte. Ambos padres le amaban como cuando el invierno necesita que el sol aparezca. Por tanto, daban lo mejor de ellos para que Imre fuera feliz.

-Mamá ¿Por qué tengo que estudiar con el hijo de Rivaille?- preguntaba Imre

-Porque así lo quiso tu padre- decía Mikasa mientras ignoraba contestar preguntas referentes al élite.

Y si. Era incomodo.

Eren entonces intervenía la conversación haciendo comentarios banales o sin ningún interés en responder cosas a su hijo. A veces incluso se encontraba nervio en su voz para poder desviar la charla.

Si antes todo eso era tenso, ahora todo estaba peor.

La lucha psicológica con Mikasa era agotadora. La reina con su cara de "mujer herida" le recordaba cada segundo de existencia su miserable comportamiento

¿Es que Levi no lo castigó lo suficiente?

En silencio, los ojos centelleantes de Irme paseaban desde su madre hasta su padre sin comprender muy bien qué sucedía. Así que se incorporó de mejor forma a la mesa y continuó con la hora del almuerzo.

 _-¡Ethan! ¿Posez une question?-_ preguntaba la bella voz de Levi

 _-Non, Pére. ¿Je peux sortir?-_ respondía la voz del chiquillo. 

Levi bajó la taza de té a la mesa de los élites, quienes asombrados observaban al padre y al hijo hablar en perfecto francés sin casi entender alguna palabra.

 _-Oui, fils. Leyez vous.-_ respondió el padre con un gesto con la mano.

Ethan se levantó de su asiento en búsqueda de más comida con las señoras de la cocina. Estaba algo incomodo porque terminaba de explicar sus movimiento innecesario en ajedrez y su padre le había sermoneado.

-Levi, ¿Qué carajos le dices a Ethan?- preguntó Hanji con curiosidad. No le sorprendió la mirada inexpresiva del pelinegro

-Nada que te importe. Él sabe que le digo.

Una mirada bastante severa reposó sobre el niño. Inmutable, Ethan continuó comiendo.

Un suspiro general se hizo presente en la mesa. Podría decirse que Levi no cambiaría nunca su estricta forma de criar a su hijo. Y cuando Hanji intentara nuevamente persuadir al pelinegro sobre su dureza, se presentó Armin en la sala.

-¿El príncipe no está aquí?- preguntó el rubio algo alarmado bajo la situación

- _Non_ -respondió Levi sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para volver al idioma. - ¿El príncipe no estaba con su alteza?

-Al parecer, luego de terminar. Imre dijo que jugaría con Ethan un rato. No parecía raro hasta que me dijeron que Ethan hablaba con usted, Sir.

El aludido levantó sus amarillentos ojos en señal interrogativa. Jamás el príncipe acudiría a su lado para "jugar". Sus actividades siempre consistían en alguna competencia.

-Mi hijo está aquí, Armin. Búscad a su alteza por el castillo.- comentó Levi

Armin se fue ondeando la capa con elegancia. Al pasar de los minutos, el incómodo deber de los élites se hacía presente.

Media hora más tarde, Imre Jaeger era buscado por todos en el castillo.

Dos horas más tarde, por un escuadrón de búsqueda por el reino.

¿Por qué mentiría el príncipe de su paradero? ¿Por qué preocupar al rey?

Rivaille ordenó detalles de búsqueda. Y en cuanto pudo se acercó a Eren y tranquilizarlo. Lo cual fue casi imposible

-¡Leeeviii!- lloraba cuando el soldado se acercó. Lo hubiera abrazado si el amargado élite no lo detiene

-¿Qué pasó con el mocoso?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Lo último que supe, que se iba a jugar con Ethan. Ellos casi nunca juegan, pero hoy mi hijo se veía sonriente y distinto.

Levi suspiró. Imre era astuto para escabullirse de su padre y el ojos verdes mayor ni se daba cuenta de ello. Con bastante cautela y viendo a su alrededor, el soldado acarició fugazmente el cabello de su alteza. Con aquella mirada algo tierna, que solo reservaba al rey, le susurró dulcemente que juntos encontrarían al príncipe.

La noche se hacía presente sin noticias del menor. Se dio la orden de mantenerse en búsqueda oculta en el pueblo puesto que si alguien llegara a enterarse de aquello, sería un punto débil para el mandatario. Aquella noche se antojaba oscura, sin luna ni viento silbante a los alrededores de un bosque. Mientras un padre, estresado y preocupado observaba a través de la ventana mientras trataba de calmar su esposa.

¿Por qué los dioses le castigan de esa forma?

Rivaille se hallaba tan ocupado en la búsqueda que no se percató de un detalle. Uno pequeño que pudo cambiar el futuro de aquel reino.

Una lástima.

La paz y la serenidad lo invadieron de repente y por completo, observando con cautela el refugio iluminado. Dentro de la pequeña cabaña, la luz titilaba con determinación y sin intenciones de detenerse. La voz del príncipe parecía animada mientras conversaba con alguien más. Ethan atravesó el oscuro lago con un nado silencioso y atlético. En su mente se quejó: hacía frío.

Inmediatamente atraen poderosamente su atención las cristalinas y serenas aguas del pequeño lago que se extiende en el centro mismo del valle. Lo rodea una magnífica pradera cubierta de una fresca y brillante hierba, humedecida por el rocío. A lo lejos se divisa la impresionante mole de una sierra exuberante de pinares.

Normalmente, Ethan hubiera estudiando el terreno para realizar un plan de acción mas no había tiempo para eso.

Debía volver con su padre antes que se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Una sombra alta detuvo el suave nadar del menor. La noche era tan densamente oscura que era imposible descifrar quien era concretamente. Ethan observó con sus ojos amarillos a la sombra desaparecer.

En verdad detestaba aquello. Hacía frío.

-¡Levi!, en la parte sur de pueblo no hay reportes del principe desaparecido.

-¡Váyanse! Que nadie me diga nada hasta que aparezca el mocoso.

El capitán cerró al puerta para ir al lado de Eren, una vez más. Esta vez lo abrazó sin temor. Estaban en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está?- repetía preocupado el ojos verdes.

-Tranquilo Eren. Aparecerá.

Suavemente acariciaba el rostro del rey. El soldado se vio envuelto en una ternura inesperada. En un rato, él mismo saldría en búsqueda del niño.

El bosque, silencioso, auguraba de alguna forma todo.

Un niño de ocho años salió de un lago, mojado en su totalidad. Aborrecía estar fuera del castillo a esas horas. Ethan abrió al puerta para encontrar a su alteza preparándose para dormir. Al encontrarse con los ojos amarillos del menor su cara cambió inesperadamente de expresión.

-Imre. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El príncipe le hablaba con altanería y rebeldía al menor. Ante la inesperada actitud de una persona "salvada", Ethan enserió su actitud con violencia tal como lo habría hecho su padre.

- _Merci, Ethan_ \- se dijo a sí mismo caminando con firmeza hacia Imre, quien se había levantado fugazmente.

-Ethan. Me quiero quedar aquí.

El menor se detuvo. ¿Cómo es posible que Imre pensara de una manera tan despreocupada?

-No puedes. Todos te buscan- dijo el niño simplemente.

-Mi papá y mi mamá dejaran de pelear…

Ethan había recordado una historia que su padre le dijo al volver de misión. Eren, cuando era pequeño, siempre se escabullía de los problemas escondiéndose del que era Rey Grisha.

Tal vez, el destino de los Rivaille era perseguir a los Jaeger a donde fueran.

-Si quieres te puedes sentar un rato en la fogata. Estás mojado y puedes enfermarte

-No puedo.- respondió el menor observando la fogata.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ethan

-La cabaña se incendió- dijo el niño agarrando varias ramas y arrojándola contra las paredes.

Solo entonces Imre cayó en cuenta que el pelinegro podría estar loco. El fuego comenzó a esparcirse con velocidad devorando, prácticamente, aquel refugio.

¿Qué refugio era ese? ¿Había estado ahí siempre?

Con agilidad, el menor tomó la mano del príncipe y salió corriendo de la cabaña. El calor expansivo y ell llameante lugar alumbraban un destino entre estos dos pequeños. Aún con las manos tomadas que gradualmente se soltaron se forjó un camino para estos dos caballeritos del reino de Alles.

La pregunta era ¿Cuál camino?

-¿Ethan? ¿Ese niño consiguió a mi hijo?- preguntó Eren tres horas más tarde.

-Así es, señor- dijo Armin sonriendo mientras se hallaba inclinado ante el rey.

-Hágalos pasar. ¡Ahora!

Bajo el frío ojo de Erwin en asuntos reales, pero siempre protector de los culpables, ingresaron a la sala los dos niños delante el guarda.

-Padre…

-Silencio Imre. Ethan. Dime ¿Dónde estaba?- dijo el rey severo ante los niños.

-Imre estaba en una cabaña con algún desconocido. No me ha querido decir el nombre.

Eren guardó silencio, luego de meditar un poco, preguntó cómo lo rescató.

-La cabaña sin querer se incendió- concluyó el menor observando con serenidad a los ojos esmeraldas del mandatario

-¡Él la incendió, padre!- intervino Imre captando la atención del menor.

-¿Es cierto?- dijo sorprendido Eren- ¡Pudieron salir lastimados!

-Pero no fue así, su alteza.- respondió astutamente el niño. El rey recordó el atrevimiento de su amado y le hizo llamar para que buscara a su hijo.

-Ambos están castigados. Imre, porque te fuiste voluntariamente. Ethan, por pirómano. Si eres tan amable, déjame con él- dijo señalando a uno mientras miraba al otro. El pelinegro, con una reverencia, se retiró.

Desde ese día, el hijo de Sir Rivaille fue apreciado por todos. El rey le mimaba como un hijo más y le dejaba moverse con facilidad por el reino. Rivaille desaprobaba esta solución y cada vez que podía detenía con firmeza alguna cosa inadecuada con el menor. Ethan, de todos modos, era un ser estoico, tranquilo y análitico.

Jamás hizo alguna estupidez en nombre del rey.

Mientras el hijo de Levi salía el rey volvió a su hijo.

-¿Quién era ese que te acompañaba en la cabaña?

Imre no dijo nada. Ni ese día, ni es los que siguieron. Ni nunca.


	13. Chapter 13

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

El francés es un idioma que abusa mucho de la letra "g"

Nos leemos el fin que viene

¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Treceavo pergamino:**

 **Sobre el comportamiento para ser armado caballero**

Imre salió con paso enérgico por la mañana temprano y cruzó el patio con aire decidido. El sol lucía a su espalda, el olor a heno recién segado flotaba desde los campos y un cielo totalmente despejado anunciaba un dia perfecto. Si, la vida era bella.

El castillo bullía ya de actividad como una colmena. Pero incluso los criados más ocupados encontraban tiempo para saludar al príncipe.

-Buenos días, mi señor.

-Señor, que el día os sea propicio

-Igualmente… Igualmente.-Con la sonrisa de siempre a punto, Imre devolvía todos los saludos sin detenerse.

-¡Oh Señor!- exclamó al verlo una joven lavandera que salía de una callejuela adyacente, y casi se le cayó la pesada cesta que acarreaba

Imre le guiñó el ojo alentadoramente y siguió adelante, evaluando de manera inconsciente los encantos de la muchacha. Era de corta estatura y tez rubicunda. Pero tenía una prometedora figura y unos pechos firmes.

Deberías avergonzarte, Imre, se dijo, y reprimió sus impulsos con una risa abochornada ¿Mirando con lujuria a las criadas? ¿Eso es propio de un príncipe?

Estaba ya acostumbrado a atraer la atención como hijo del rey, pero debía admitir que el entusiasmo que generaba su presencia había aumentado. Es que a los dieciséis años, el príncipe era un partido extremadamente prometedor, apuesto e inalcanzable.

Más robusto que su padre a su edad, Imre había dejado una coleta caer en su espalda. Un mechón rebelde siempre evitaba ser peinado con el resto de su castaña cabellera.

Las agraciadas facciones de Imre se contrajeron en una sonrisa. Así que ahora ve a los aposentos del rey, pensó con satisfacción, como todas las mañanas. Luego visitarían juntos los establos. Eren desearía probar los nuevos corceles y después probablemente salir de caza. Habría muchas cosas que el rey quería hacer. Poniéndolas en orden en su mente, Imre cruzó el patio empedrado con andar resuelto.

Frente a él, los muros blancos de los aposentos reales parecían invitarlo a acercarse bajo la rosada luz. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y allí estaba.

El mocoso hijo de Rivaille a sus trece años había llegado primero.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Es que no dormía?

El padre del apacible chico lo miraba desde su posición en la puerta. Poseía su característica mirada severa. Tenía entonces Rivaille cuarenta y dos años. Pero estaba extrañamente joven. Los años le sentaban bien y como si nunca hubieran pasado.

-Ethan. ¿Has memorizado el libro completo?- preguntó Eren asombrado con la inteligencia del adolescente.

El joven asintió sin mirar a su alteza. Estaba inclinado esperando que el regente lo dejase ir. Cosa que el aludido se negaba hacer rotundamente.

-Mírame, hijo. Dejame verte- decía con compasión el rey. A pesar de los años, Eren aun estaba en la flor de su vida. Era robusto y entrenado con ojos pacientes y apacibles. Una sonrisa luminosa acompañó su suave rostros.

Había madurado.

-Es un gran logro a tu edad. Cuando seáis armado caballero te pondré bajo al tutela de Erwin. Serás el estratega en general del reino.

Los ojos amarillos de Ethan brillaron ante la decisión del rey. El rostro era idéntico al de Rivaille. Eren sonrió.

-Váyanse.

Al salir de la habitación, Imre esperaba su turno de pasar lo cual le pareció fastidioso.

¿Desde cuando el hijo de la realeza debía esperar para ver a su padre?

Como príncipe, le costaba un mundo hacer sonreír a Eren. Aparte que, al parecer, no era el mejor hijo: Bebía con los guardias, habitantes del pueblo, borrachos y cantineros; las mujeres eran su debilidad, no viendo edades como impedimento; amaba cabalgar sin medidas y poca atención le prestaba a las clases en general.

Pero toda la vida, desde que tenía uso de razón, el mocoso de Ethan le quitaba su puesto a los ojos del padre. "Ethan: Mejor en defensa personal, mejor estratega, mejor dicción, mejor diplomacia, mejor comportamiento, etc"

"Ethan"

Como si lo invocara con el pensamiento, los pesados ojos amarillos del chico se encontraron con los esmeraldas de Imre. Instintivamente, desvió la mirada y acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Imre suspiró con fastidio cuando perdió de vista a los dos sombríos pelo negros y retomó su paso decidido.

-Padre- dijo inclinándose en una profunda reverencia.

Eren observó a su hijo. Era como el sol en la planicie de un nuevo dia. Era joven, intrépido y curioso. En verdad, si se viera a través de la corona fuera un hermoso ejemplar de regente. En otro momento hubiera pedido a su hijo que se acercase, pero ese día no.

-Supe la pelea anoche en el bar del rio adjunto, hijo. - dijo Eren con severidad.

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

-No fue mi culpa, padre- comenzó el chico, pero detuvo su explicación cuando Eren alzó la mano.

El rey suspiró. Su hijo en verdad comenzaba a ser un hombre algo revoltoso.

-¿Has aprendido las lecciones de caballería?

Silencio.

-Ethan las acaba de recitar de memoria.

Silencio.

Eren se levantó del trono y caminó hacia su hijo, que colérico con la comparación no había refutado nada de su padre.

-Imre, hijo mío, cuando yo muera.. Tú serás el rey que guiará esta nación hacia su buen afortuna...

-... Tú serás el rey que guiará esta nación hacia su buen afortuna… ¡Lo sé!- dijo Imre recitando junto a su padre el eterno sermón que aguantaba desde los quince años.

 **Reino de Alles. Trigésimo cuarto cumpleaños del rey Jaeger**

Eren sonrió con amor. Pudo estar más molesto con su hijo, pero Imre siempre sabía hacer reír el corazón del rey. La sonrisa iluminada del futuro de Alles fue propicio para que los Jaeger sonrieran entre ellos, quedando así perdonada la fechoría del príncipe.

-Hoy velas armas para ser armado caballero.- dijo el padre acercándose a su hijo, tomándolo luego por los hombros.

Ante esto, Imre cambió su expresión.

-Padre.. Sobre eso..

Desde que, en alguna de sus escapadas con cierta dama, Imre fue cabalgando hacia la zona sur no podía dejar de pensar en nenúfares. Era una planta acuática particular que flotaba sin raíces del río. El principe deseo ser como aquella planta y viajar a lo largo de su reino.

Deseaba conocer sobre la vida.

-A los 18 estarás a mi mano derecha en el palacio. Te casarás con alguna regente de países cercanos y podrás continuar el cuidado de Alles.

¿Qué hay de la juventud? ¿Qué hay de la vida?

Imre resintió aquella respuesta. Él no deseaba "eso" para él.

Pero en las historias siempre hay pilares que llevan a la personas poco a poco a su destino. Rivaille lo fue para Eren y ahora Eren lo era para su hijo.

-Lo entenderás todo cuando tengas algo que proteger.

Mientras el rey impulsaba a su hijo a tomar las riendas de su vida. Rivaille caminaba con elegante paso seguido por su hijo.

Contrario al príncipe, ninguno de los dos saludaba con afecto a nadie en el castillo a menos que fuera necesario. Levi y Ethan Rivaille eran gemas extraordinariamente raras paseando por un ambiente en general.

-Erwin- dijo al tocar la puerta el mayor. Su rubio y eterno amigo miraba desde el escritorio de estrategas.

-Buenos días, Levi. Ethan- dijo dándoles pie a que se sienten en el recibidor.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Levi sin inmutarse.

-Problemas al norte. Los pueblos crecen y toman terrenos sin autorizar. La batalla ahora se lleva en el mar.

¿Vendría pronto problemas para un reino que vivía en relativa paz?

-Yo soy de las montañas, Erwin. No puedo ir al norte.

-Lo sé. Pero hoy sube a caballero su alteza real Imre. ¿Adivina quién lo entrenará para la batalla del norte?

Rivaille frunció el ceño.

-¿Hanji no puede?

-No- respondió tajante el líder élite del reino.

-Pero...

-Sólo completarás el entrenamiento que se le ha dado. Y, como en verdad necesitamos apoyo en el norte. Él…-dijo señalando con la mirada a Ethan- podrá participar de apoyo.

Silencio. Levi observó de reojo a Ethan que tenía un resplandor nuevo en sus fugaces ojos amarillos. El chico, dentro de su sólida coraza tenía un fuego ardiente que llamaba alma.

Ethan quería entrar en alguna batalla.

-Los chicos a la edad de los nuestros- había dicho Eren- no ven el futuro como algo apacible y tranquilo. Ello están ávidos de acción y lucha. Tengo miedo por el porvenir de ellos.

¿Futuro Incierto, eh?

Erwin detuvo su mirada en Levi. Y observó un rastro de preocupación que jamás en su vida le había visto.

-Es todo.

El día dio paso a la noche, a su vez la madrugada. Pero en esta oportunidad no sería un crepúsculo cualquiera que despertará de las sombras. El rey admiraba por la ventana mientras su fiel caballero se ajustaba su metálica armadura.

-Ya Imre…

-Iré a ver.- dijo Levi ajustándose la capa vinotinto. Con paso resuelto caminó hacia Eren y lo besó con suavidad. -Tranquilo, el mocoso lo hará bien.

Eren intentó sonreír en ese momento, pero la preocupación se notaba en sus ojos. El pelinegro volvió a besarlo con suavidad mientras acariciaba el castaño cabello.

El corazón de Eren se distrajo por un momento de su hijo y volvió a su amado Levi. Con toda la sutileza del mundo, acarició el rostro de su soldado con ternura.

Levi era el hombre de su vida.

Levi tenía con él 16 años de relación

Levi. Aquel que lo acompañó desde siempre.

-Levi…- susurró suavemente Eren, adquiriendo su rostro un tono rojizo con violencia.

-Aún te sonrojas, Eren- comentó con suavidad Levi, mientras golpeaba con suavidad la frente del menor. El chico sonrió nervioso y asintió.

Es que aquellos amores, esos que son aparentemente imposibles, son lo que mejor se guardan en el corazón de las personas; haciéndolas más humanas ante la realidad del mundo.

-Te amo.- Soltó Eren antes de que sus pensamientos volvieran a su hijo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Levi atrayendo de nuevo el rostro del rey entre sus manos. Aquellos ojos familiares como si fueran uno solo se encontraron y pareciera que ya no podían vivir sin ver al otro.

Rivaille se incorporó un poco y desapareció de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba a través del silencioso castillo, Levi recordaba casi involuntariamente la revoltosa personalidad del nuevo caballero.

Imre Jaeger era un niño mimado de la corona real. Rivaille había llegado a la conclusión que no era un mal chico, pero sí emocionalmente precipitado. El pelinegro sabía que lo que haría a continuación no era estrictamente correcto, pero dejó que su mente divagara un poco sobre la situación real.

Desde que el hijo de Eren se perdiera, una especie de "mal augurio" prevaleció. Sin contratiempos, el heredero a la corona creció rodeado de afecto por los seguidores de Alles. Esto lo llevó, sin duda, a ser un príncipe permisivo y mala conducta.

¿Podría el príncipe ser un buen caballero?

El sucesor tenía la manía de levantarse tarde cuando no le interesaba nada de su padre, era algo flojo en los entrenamientos con Farlan y aún no podía derrotar ni a Eren, ni a él mismo ni a su hijo.

Rivaille observó entonces el reflejo del fuego en un muro. Amarillo, como los ojos de Ethan.

Tuvo un destello de felicidad pequeño, de esos que no son previsibles y que no ves venir. El príncipe malcriado del mocoso y el hijo del mejor soldado del reino eran prácticamente hermanos, lo que sería de ellos cuatro una familia.

"No"

Cerca de la puerta de la iglesia real había media docena de jóvenes caballeros, su cháchara, su risas cada vez más estridentes a medida que otros se unían al grupo. Sin cicatrices ni arrugas, jugueteando como cachorros, superando apenas los veinte años y algunos, como Imre, no llegaban a esa edad- Sus inmaculadas túnicas y sus intactas espadas capturaron los rayos del sol.

Como era tradición, todos los soldados, incluyendo los élites debían cuidar por el bienestar del recinto velatorio.

Aquello era un interesante contraste entre los nuevos retoños del reino y los ya maduros élites. Tanto Hanji, Auruo, Farlan, Isabel, Erwin y el recién llegado Levi parecían un recuerdo que Grisha le había dejado a su nieto.

Y aunque no estuvieran en la edad última de sus vidas, no se comparaban con jóvenes de veinte.

-Todos sabemos- comenzó a decir un clérigo- Que es una gran suerte que estáis aquí para agasajar a nuestro nuevo caballero. Esta es una hermandad, llena de fidelidad y responsabilidad

-Cuando Farlan fue armado caballero, me quedé dormida- reveló Isabel en voz baja haciendo reír a varios élites.

El incómodo momento entre los élites captó por poco la atención del clérigo que ante la irrupción, continuó:

-La vigilia de armas ha concluido. Recordad que los dioses esperan la expiación de los pecados para darle la sabiduría necesaria para el correcto camino del caballero. Se jura entonces lealtad a nuestros señores y se compromete a sus auspicios.

Todos recordaron la misma frase con algo de dolor; diez horas de rodillas velando armas hasta que las losas del suelo parecían cuchillos hincándose en los huesos y rezando por un gran camino del caballero.

Había ido tortuosamente horrible para todos.

-Dad por favor la bienvenida a las armas a Sir Imre Jaeger. Príncipe de Alles.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron con un chirrido de hierro. Dos monjes tonsurados aparecieron tras ellas, forcejeando con la vieja madera de roble para hacer girar sobre los goznes las enormes hojas. A continuación, empezaron a salir los demás monjes en un desfiles de hábitos.

Entra canciones místicas, velas paseando y soldados firmes a la espera de su nuevo camarada salió Imre, que parecía una criatura atrapada en ámbar. Su mirada era tan lúgubre como el alma de alguien venido del infierno. La pálida luz de la mañana iluminó su atormentado rostro, sus miembros entumecidos y sus movimientos envarados como los de un muerto salido de la tumba.

Pero estaba de pie.

Caminaba a paso lento su sufrimiento y resistía con estoicidad su dolor. Había superado la prueba.

El clamor general sorprendió la cálida alma de Imre, que con el mismo amor con el que fuera Eren, sonrió victorioso a sus aliados. Alzó la mano en respuesta ante los escuderos.

Imre entonces miró a tres direcciones diferentes; La primera, al frente donde algunas damas del pueblo se habían colado y le lanzaban flores; la segunda, al castillo donde su padre lo saludaba muy animadamente y tercero; al cielo, que era de un rojizo intenso y firme.

Si que la vida era bella.


	14. Chapter 14

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Gracias.

En verdad me agrada las opiniones sobre los personajes que he retratado. Sobre todo porque Corona no se centra nada más en amor de pareja.

Corona es una historia de amor en general.

Apreciados sus comentarios. Si he de mejorar algo. Decidlo

Nos leemos el fin que viene

¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Catorceavo pergamino:**

 **Del cambio entre caballeros y realeza**

-No podemos dejarle entrar, Rivaille- dijo Erwin bloqueando el paso de la puerta a la capilla real- Su majestad no ha terminado sus devociones de agradecimiento.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. Pero, ¡si él era el guarda real de Eren!. Algo estresado y urgido por la noticia, cruzó sus brazos e inclinó su peso de una pierna a otra.

-Erwin. Debo estar con su alteza. No es necesario que interrumpa sus oraciones.

El rubio soldado le miró con severidad. Luego, indicó que hiciera silencio para poder pasar. Al atravesar la puerta, el pelinegro soldado observó a su rey de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos entrelazadas en oración. Sobre él, un precioso mural realizado entre tonos rojos, verdes, amarillos y azules que resaltaba en toda la estancia.

Levi se detuvo algo retirado del maravilloso espectáculo que era admirar a Eren. Si bien, el amable mandatario creía fielmente en los dioses de su padre y de sus abuelos; Levi creía en Eren como su único Dios. Cada vez que el soldado observaba los poderosos ojos de Eren, cuando regresaba de alguna misión, era como salir del agua para sumergirse en el vino.

Juntos crecieron, aprendieron, se amaron. Y juntos realmente, trajeron paz a las tierras de Alles.

La luz del fuerte amanecer procedente de la ventana iluminó el hermoso cabello castaño de Eren. El pelinegro deseó acariciar la dulce cara y atusar el delicado cabello del rey.

Mientras pensaba en ello, los ojos verdes de Eren se hicieron presentes en la realidad, finalizando su agradecimiento.

-Lo ha logrado- dijo Rivaille detallando el rostro de su amado. Como respuesta, Eren sonrió.

Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con una esperanzadora luz de un próspero futuro. El chico tomó la mano de Rivaille y la sujetó con firmeza.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Eren….

-Estaba tan preocupado por su salud, Levi- susurró el rey con un gran alivio en su corazón.

Rivaille observó a su alrededor-medida que realizaba por instinto- y besó fugazmente a su amado. Debía admitir que aquel momento era tierno, aunque jamás permitiera recordarse como un soldado dulce.

Luego, como una especie de consuelo, Rivaille tocó con amor la frente de Eren. El rey fingió un enfado injusto y rió.

-Ya está todo listo, su alteza- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta de la capilla.

-Voy- respondió Eren, soltando la mano de Levi. Pero antes de salir del lugar, el rey acarició el pecho del cabello negro rozando con suavidad su eterno anillo.

Aquel anillo de dieciséis años de unión

Juntos, Eren seguido por Rivaille, se encaminaron hacia el espacio de los caballeros.

En el gran salón, todas las vigas se habían adornado con guirnaldas de plantas y hojas. El fresco aromas del bosque impregnaba el aire, y las tiernas ramas goteaban aún la savia del verano. Entre los robustos maderos del techo colgaban los pendones de los caballeros, formando una cortina de colores rojo, azul, plateado, blanco y negro. El estandarte de Alles brillaba en lo más alto, imponiéndose.

A un lado de la espaciosa sala, una mesa de banquete aguardaba por los caballeros leales a Eren, quienes felices comenzaban ya el festejo.

-Su alteza real, rey Eren Jaeger- anunció un guardia ante la presencia del mandatario. Una inclinación general se hizo presente mientras los pasos firmes del rey abandonaban a su escolta en la entrada.

Eren era un hombre amable, sonriente pero tan firme en sus propósitos. Así se veía.

Rivaille observaba entre las sombras sin advertir que alguien lo miraba. O precisamente, detallaba la forma en la que su corazón amaba al rey.

Sin espera, una suave música se inició mientras el mandatario se sentaba, Mikasa ya estaba en el lugar y el entusiasmo de ambos se hizo notar. Por primera vez, en ya varios años, los esposos se volvían a conectar en un punto común.

El recién admitido caballero llegó con aún el cabello húmedo. Sonrió generosamente ante el cálido recibimiento de sus compañeros. Era un día increíble, y era su día. Con ánimo, corrió un poco a través del salón, esquivando personas, para llegar a sus padres.

Se abrazaron en una dulce unión.

Rivaille sintió su corazón roto por alguna razón. Y cuestionó seriamente su comportamiento: En cuarenta y dos años, siempre le había sido lealmente fiel a Eren y a Alles. Su deuda con Grisha estaba saldada.

¿Qué hacía entonces ahí?

Sus hermanos y él habían dedicado su vida entera a ser soldados. No tuvieron oportunidad de elegir algún otro futuro, ni alguna otra profesión. En cuanto llegó a este punto, el bello rostro de Petra inundó los recuerdos del soldado.

Le hubiera gustado tanto hacer feliz a Petra.

¿Y Ethan?

Su hijo pudo ser heredero de algún finca, pudo ser notable. Con su inteligencia, no lo dudaba.

Pero aquí estaba, rodeado de violencia y caballeros.

¿Qué hago aquí?

Aquella pregunta alteró la mente del élite, aunque su rostro se mantenía serio e impávido. Con suavidad se desplazó hacia Erwin y pidió por el cuidado real. Con esto se retiró.

"Es un hecho"

Los castaños ojos se iluminación con una hipótesis recién afirmada. Debido al carácter callado y firme del soldado Levi Rivaille, aquello no era tan obvio. Y con tantos años para perfeccionarse, la relación entre el mandatario y su élite era una hermandad inquebrantable.

"No. No era una hermandad. El rey y su escolta son amantes"

La sonrisa mordaz de Jean Kirschtein se acompañó con un trago mágico de vino dulce de uva, extrañamente, el sabor era tan delicioso como la victoria.

Si. Aquello era la victoria.

Lo pensó detenidamente. ¿Qué haría con aquella información?

No separaría de Mikasa a Eren, ya que aquello significaba el odio de la reina hacia él. Sin contar que la mujer tendría el camino libre para consolar a su amado. ¿y Rivaille? ¿Ese pesado capitán que haría en su contra?

No. Jean no era un soplón cualquiera.

Jean no sólo quería a la mujer o arruinar al hombre cuyo padre exilió.

No. Jean disfrutaría del sufrimiento de la corona en general.

-Vaya, que emoción con el nuevo caballero. ¿No lo cree usted, Sir Rivaille?- dijo Jean con silbantes palabras al seguir al caballero a un balcón cercano.

-Perdonadme. No estoy de humor- respondió Levi arrastrando su palabras

-Oh vaya, qué descuidado fui en perturbarlo en su incomodidad.

Jean sonrió al momento que Rivaille le dirigía la mirada. Otra copa de vino fue aceptada como si de vinagre se tratase.

-¿A qué se debe esta tertulia nocturna?- dijo el pelinegro con acidez.

-La noche- comenzó la divagación de Jean- es un manto de estrellas, adoradoras de la tierra desde lo bajo para poder alcanzar lo alto. Cada una de ellas es una magnífica creación de los dioses para que los mortales pierdan sus pensamientos en ellas. Cuando miras al cielo, ¿Qué ve, Sir Rivaille?

-¿Qué desea, consejero real?- dijo claramente irritado el élite

-Yo veo sueños. Aquellos que no pudieron cumplirse por cosas tan minúsculas como el destino. ¿Es que acaso, las personas no sabe que la voluntad puede vencer al destino con extensa facilidad?

-¿Qué quieres, Jean?- volvió a preguntar Rivaille dejando la copa sin beber sobre el balcón. Sus ojos se agudizaron con firmeza.

-Es que- continuó ya Jean, ignorando de forma descarada las preguntas del pelinegro- los humanos tenemos que luchar por aquello que deseamos. Unos seres tan poderosos y limitados como nosotros no pueden ser dioses por sí mismos…. Un poco triste, ¿no crees?

Silencio.

-Rivai…- fue interrumpido por un agarre agresivo de túnica. Hasta ese momento, Jean solo había escuchado rumores sobre el comportamiento violento del soldado; pero aquello corroboraba la violenta impaciencia que mantenía el serio semblante.

-Lo diré una vez más antes que te destroce la cara a golpes, consejero.- dijo esto último con odio y muy cerca del rostro del castaño- ¿Qué se te ofrece en esta noche?

-Ya que insiste en esquivar la parte formal.- dijo Jean, manteniendo aún el tono victorioso.- Te vengo a decir que te cuides del rey.

"¿Del rey?"

-¿Y esa advertencia?

-Sólo eso, una advertencia. Cuidate de la corona real de Alles, Levi. Tu suerte cerca del rey no durará lo suficiente.

Soltando una vez más al consejero, Rivaille se levantó de mala gana. Otra de las tretas del consejero para hacer cosas sin sentido y alterar los nervios. Levi chistó con impaciencia y se ajustó el cabello hacia atrás.

-Una cosa más- mencionó Jean al incorporarse. Mientras caminaba de vuelta al salón se detuvo justo para que Rivaille lo observara con atención- Cuida la forma en la que ves al rey. Es posible que no te hayas visto, pero parecías perturbado con la felicidad de la familia real.

Dicho esto, se inclinó y dejó solo a Rivaille.

La paciencia podía definirse en distintos colores, alguna era verde y sólida. Otra blanca y esperanzadora, otra roja imperturbable. Las marrones, las negras y las azules eran de periodos cortos.

Pero la paciencia de Levi no tenía color. O lo era todos, o era ninguno.

Y en ese momento. No existía paciencia alguna en Levi.

¿Cómo definir que alguien sabe tu secreto más profundo? ¿Qué sentir?

Rivaille quedó perplejo sin capacidad de reacción ante la descarada amenaza del mensajero. No era nada más que se supiera que Eren era su pareja desde hace añ verdad, le enorgullecía amar a su rey.

No

El destino de una nación cambiaría por aquella confesión. Podría desequilibrar a Eren en sus mandatos. Podría volver torpe a quien con firmeza había guiado bien a un reino. Podría si no, poner en peligro la vida que Levi amaba, incluso sobre él mismo.

Con su natural elegancia se retiró de salón. ¿Qué festejará él entonces?

-Padre- dijo suavemente Ethan, tomando con firmeza el hombro de su padre.

-Ethan…

-Padre. Estas en mi habitación y estás tiritando de frío- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su chimenea pequeña. Colocó un poco de leña y encendió el fuego.

Por cosas como las que en la fiesta analizaba, Levi muy pocas veces iba a su habitación propia. O iba a velar el sueño del rey, o hacía rondas en los pasillos. Pero su habitación era un lugar muy poco visto por él.

-Hijo. He tomado una decisión. - dijo Levi, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo debido al frío.- Iré a la guerra contigo.

Los amarillos ojos de Ethan no hicieron ningún ademán de sorpresa. Es más, era extraño que el segundo mejor élite no hubiera tomado protagonismo en al batalla.

-El príncipe guiará la batalla- comentó Ethan aproximando un asiento al fuego. Cuando Rivaille se sentó, prestó la mayor de las atenciones a su hijo.- Hoy, el capitán élite Erwin indicó que el mejor entrenamiento para el nuevo soldado era comandar la batalla próxima al norte.

"Muy bien, el mundo se había vuelto loco"

-Debo hablar con Erwin. Ese muchacho ni una espada ha tomado y ya es líder de batalla.

-El rey lo aprobó mientras se hacía el brindis- comentó Ethan, sentado en el piso frente a su padre.

Silencio.

-Debo ir a hablar con el rey. Pero será mañana, en alguna conferencia real.

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo Ethan con sus incisivos ojos. El chico, no en vano, era astuto e inteligente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Padre. El rey y tu tienen una fuerte amistad. Casi nunca están separados y sólo usted puede hablar sin temer a las penitencias reales.

"Maldita sea"

El muchacho era bastante suspicaz para darse cuenta que su padre estaba incómodo por alguna razón con el mandatario de Alles.

-Solo.. Estoy algo cansado hoy.

El silencio que hizo Ethan fue bastante aplastante por los últimos cinco minutos. Esa era la peor excusa que su padre le daría en su vida como soldado.

-Esta bien, Ethan. Sólo le hablaré mañana. ¿Perfecto?- dijo vencido Rivaille por su hijo. El menor flexionó sus hombros para restarle importancia y se levantó del suelo.

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación, iré a la tuya.- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Ethan. La batalla, ¿cuando será?- preguntó Rivaille mirando el fuego

-Según el mensajero, la situación está algo delicada. Partiremos en dos días.

El aire fresco del anochecer fue en cierto modo un bálsamo para su alma. Ahora que el príncipe crecía las cosas cambiaban con una velocidad inesperada. En torno a las murallas, las rosas de desprendían el dulce aroma de sus corazones en el crepúsculo. El delicado aroma de las madreselvas silvestres flotaba desde el bosque y los pájaros volvían a sus nidos.

Eren sintió su corazón en paz, deseo ver a su caballero, pero por alguna razón no venía a su lado.

No reparó en ello, muchas veces el pelinegro se ausentaba. Para el rey, ese era otra de los puntos que amaba perdidamente. El aire de libertad con el que el soldado se movía en la vida.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba particularmente ansioso esa noche?

Rivaille pronto partiría en el alba del algún día. Por la seguridad del rey y la suya propia ya debería haberse marchado. Era inminente y forzosa la ida a los campos de batalla en donde, por un instante, deseo perder la vida.

Eren lo aborrecería entonces por abandonarlo a su suerte en manos de sus enemigos. Le gritaría sobre el cadáver. Pero si Levi quería mantener intacto su honor, no tenía más alternativa que mantenerse respirando con el propósito de haber nacido para cuidar del rey. Tampoco podía dejarse vencer por la valentía de su hijo de arriesgarse a una batalla con trece años. Todo estaba decidido.

No lo volvió a ver por meses. Ya que Rivaille se fue sin despedirse.

-¡Señor! la estrategia de embarque no sirve. ¡Hay bajas en todos lados!

-Al parecer, el sistema de mensajería se bloqueó por alguna razón

\- El relevo no quiere aparecer en batalla, señor.

-!Callense!- dijo Imre golpeando la mesa. Estaba estresado, cansado, sin comer ni dormir. Rivaille entraba en la tienda con bastante sucio en el rostro, justamente venia a reportar caídas en su flanco, pero habían conseguido tiempo para la retaguardia. Por supuesto, la actitud del príncipe fue lo primero que detalló.

Esto era lo que temía cuando le preguntó a Erwin por esa locura. Un chico que en su vida había visto sangre estaba rigiendo una batalla.

-Sir Rivaille, que bueno que llegó.

-No me alegraría de ser usted, su alteza. Traigo noticias de baja.- comentó el soldado inclinándose al hablar.

Imre le miró con desagrado. Ese era el mejor hombre en batalla de su padre y aquí estaba, hablando de bajas.

-No puedo. Me voy.

Simplemente, Imre no estaba preparado para aquello. Tanta agresividad junta sin saber qué hacer era demasiado. ¿Acaso Erwin quería avergonzarlo? ¿Su padre apoyaba eso? Sin más, el príncipe abandonó la tienda y se fue.

En cuanto tomaba el caballo para dirigirse al castillo, Ethan llegó con noticias del escuadrón médico.

-Su alteza, el equipo médico viene en camino, necesita una ruta para acceder…

-Que hagan lo que quieran- dijo Imre. En ese momento, se le ocurrió algo no sabría si bueno o malo. Pero lo hizo- Ethan. Estas a cargo como líder de batalla.

-¿Qué?- dijo perplejo el chico mientras veía al príncipe cabalgar. Algo pálido, ingresó en la tienda y comunicó a los presentes la orden del príncipe.

Aquella batalla fue interesante. Rivaille dejó al chico al mando sólo para medir su potencial. Y por supuesto, no se equivocó. El chico abrió una ruta para el equipo médico, a su vez, la retaguardia apoyó al defensa y se evitó una invasión interna. Se atacó el punto débil de las defensas contrarias y por un margen muy cerrado.

El reporte retrataba lo siguiente:

 _"Se podría decir que ganamos, pero en verdad las bajas fueron altas. Fueron tomadas muy malas decisiones iniciales aunque fueron retomadas con medidas de emergencia buenas"_

Aquello fue conocido en el reino sin siquiera llegar los soldados a casa. Ethan se había perfilado como el joven soldado brillante que su padre había pulido por años. Al fin, esos frutos fueron dados.

Pero Ethan era una pieza de un gran engranaje que ya estaba andando. El noble Ethan era ahora un héroe.

Y entonces ¿Que pasó con Imre?


	15. Chapter 15

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Bueno. Como dije la semana pasada, aquí esta el capitulo 3

Lamento le retraso, pero era necesario.

Espero me perdonen. Nuevamente.

El próximo capitulo será dulce.

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Quinceavo pergamino**

 **Del resultado de cosas inesperadas**

Fuera del castillo, el tortuoso camino atravesaba el pueblo y se ensanchaba al llegar al llano. En el prado ribereño, botones de oro y cardaminas salpicaban la hierba. La ondulada superficie de los ríos fluía plácidamente bajo el denso manto de las nubes. Aún así, en los márgenes de los ríos, dos cisnes entrelazaban sus cuellos largos y blancos en actitud amorosa.

Por su parte, los sauces lloraban sobre el río, haciendo lenta la corriente de sus largos dedos. Ante el escenario, Levi se sumió en un silencio casi místico, mientras su hijo le acompañaba con curiosidad.

Una colina que se alzaba hizo que le reconfortara el espíritu. No solo ella, o sus semejante, sino las laderas, las lejanías desnudas que cambiaban según el avance de los caballos que estaban indudablemente bien. Sentíase anonadado por la belleza de aquel paisaje y se le contrajo el corazón.

Es que, todo terreno familiar. Rivaille quiso hacer un ademán con la mano, pero optó por sostener la rienda de la rienda de la bestia.

¿Cuál sería la palabra para describir las curvas, montañas, laderas y demás lugares de Alles?

"¡La vie! Siempre es bueno volver a casa"

-Padre..

-Muy bien hecho, hijo.- fue lo único que logró decir Rivaille.

Aquella frase era tan extraña en un hombre como Levi puesto que con tanta severidad había regido su vida que pocas veces se felicitaba. Mucho menos, felicitar a otro. Pero el élite pelinegro lo pensó con detenimiento.

En verdad lo que había logrado su hijo era una hazaña loable. Con algo más que fuerza propia, Rivaille acarició el cabello de Ethan, sonrojándose ambos con el gesto.

Por su parte, el castillo estaba lúgubre y frío, pero en los pasillos los susurros acechaban las esquinas y los solitarios corredores. Así como los rayos del sol eran bloqueados, así se sumía la estancia en una perturbadora oscuridad. La luz era tenue, acentuando más la preocupación del rey de Alles en su único hijo adorado.

-Imre…

-¡Ahora no, padre!- exclamaba el príncipe al borde del llanto en su habitación.

-Hijo. Los caballeros han vuelto…

Sin respuesta.

Eren suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabello. Tenía, aproximadamente, una hora en la puerta del chico tratando de hacer que hablara con él. Pero por cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera el mandatario, el joven ojos esmeraldas no cedía ante el orgullo.

El rey recordó la altanería de su heredero cuando éste perdía… Pero ahora, ¿Qué podía sentir? ¿Derrota? ¿Molestia? ¿Pesadez?

Rindiéndose ante la medida de su hijo, el rey volvió con Erwin para recibir a los caballeros.

Con paso elegante, Eren tomó por un costado su túnica real color oliva y dejó en soledad al chico. Varios sirvientes se inclinaban al paso del rey o le deseaban buena suerte.

Eren pensaba qué podrían decir los habitantes de toda su tierra sobre la actitud de su hijo en batalla...

-¿Cómo terminó todo?- preguntó, estresado. La puerta cerró con brusquedad, mientras el mandatario se sentaba frente a su comandante élite. Los ojos astutos del rubio observaron el semblante preocupado del rey antes de dar el reporte.

-Entre Ethan y Rivaille se desarrolló una estrategia interesante. Reteniendo al equipo médico en medio de la batalla hubo menos bajas que en cualquier lucha. - Comenzó a leer Erwin un escrito que generalizaba el resultado de la batalla.

-¿El equipo médico en el medio?- indagó el rey, curioso.

-Si. La retaguardia les sirvió de escudo. Mientras que el batallón frontal servía de defensa. Cuando el enemigo se confió de la derrota, el equipo que trataba el grupo de médicos realizó una emboscada.

Eren silbó desde lo profunda de su alma mientras recostaba la espalda del sillón. La estrategia había sido una fue excesivamente eficiente y eficaz.

-Quiero saber, honestamente- dijo Eren incorporándose con seriedad- cuál fue la participación de mi hijo.

Erwin miró a Eren. ¿Era necesario que le diera los reportes de algo tan obvio como el comportamiento del príncipe en su primera batalla?

-Señor…

-Erwin. Es una orden- dijo Eren alzando una ceja castaña. Siempre tenía que recordar, sobre todo a los élites más adultos, que él ya no era un chiquillo. No lo fue desde que le otorgaron el título de rey.

-Su alteza- dijo Erwin buscando otro documento- El príncipe Imre demostró poco manejo de estrategias de combate, así como de habilidades con la espada y el escudo. Aunque mostró una enorme mejoría en el uso del arco. Abandonó su puesto de batalla en medio de la batalla asignando su labor de líder a Ethan Rivaille por alguna razón

-¿A Ethan?

-Así es.

Eren comenzó a pensar desde ya qué podría pasar entre esos dos. Su hijo no era tan tonto para dejar la batalla en nombre de Ethan. En tal caso, hubiera cedido el poder a Levi que es alguien más experimentado.

"¿Qué quieres, Imre?"

-¿Dónde están los Rivaille?- preguntó Eren luego de un breve silencio luego del reporte.

-Estaba en camino hacia acá. Posiblemente al borde del río oeste.

-Gracias. Permiso.

-Su alteza- dijo nuevamente Erwin inclinándose. Al alzar la mirada, el semblante de Eren era otro.

El de un hombre firme y radiante con una determinación inquebrantable.

Sin mucho que esperar, el rey atravesó a paso rápido los pasillos, patios y caballerizas del castillo.

Por lo general, los días en Alles eran radiantes y venturosos para todos en general. Tanto, que el sol era sinónimo de esperanza de vida para los "No me olvides de Mikasa". Pero ese día, las delicadas flores de Mikasa solo descansaban en la espera de su dador de vida. El apacible rostro con rasgos asiáticos de la reina que en otro tiempo estuvieran vibrantes, ahora enfrentaban la realidad de su alma como nunca antes la había sentido.

Su hijo huyó de la presión de la batalla. En parte eso a ella la colocaba en una situación paradójica: Su hijo vivía y había escapado de la muerte pero el deshonor lo perseguiría.

Un cruel pensamiento atravesó su mente: "¿Es mejor un cobarde vivo que un valiente muerto?"

Si por ella fuera, Imre no conocería la sangre en la lucha. Pero con la testarudez de un padre, ahogado en orgullo y felicidad, había marcado sin empezar el reino de Imre.

¿Cómo haría para hacer que los soldados le obedezcan? Ese rey que huye de batallas sin meditar en la vida de los hombres que le acompañan.

Mikasa escuchó las hazañas del hijo de Levi y Petra; el muchacho era tan astuto y responsable, tan buen líder, tan confiable, tan presionable.

Ethan Rivaille era sin duda un buen regente.

Y eso era peligroso.

Eren sentía especial afecto por el muchacho. Tanto por el hijo como por el padre.

"Malditos Rivailles"

Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto lleno de frustración, enojo, ira, tristeza, melancolía o similar. El semblante fue suavizado por una delicada mano masculina de un hombre recién llegado a su habitación.

-Ahora no es momento…- murmuró Mikasa apartando la mano.

-¿Momento de qué?- preguntó Imre, curioso con la reacción de su madre.

La verdad, la reina creía que Jean había entrado a su habitación como tantas veces lo había intentado. Y si, era curioso, pero el mensajero no aparecía en lo que llevaban de día. Pero, superponiéndose a sus pensamientos, Ackerman giró para encontrarse el hermoso rostro de su hijo, con aquellos ojos tiernos verdes y una semi forzada sonrisa en señal de vergüenza

-Perdóname hijo, pensé que era tu padre.

-Papá no me quería dejar en paz en mi habitación, pero como salió hace rato decidí venir a visitarte.

Silencio

-Imre…- comenzó dulcemente Mikasa.

-Perdóname madre. En verdad el campo de batalla es totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes.-dijo el príncipe aferrando sus manos a las de su madre.

-Lo sé, hijo.- dijo la mujer apretando la mano de su hijo. Su corazón se conmovió con el parecido del joven a su padre. Solo en sueños el verdadero Eren la miraría de una forma tan compasiva y amorosa.

Ambos eran dos gotas de agua. Eran altos, castaños, ojos vibrantes y verdes. Sonrientes a la vida y firmes en convicciones. La mano derecha de la mujer acarició el cabello del chico que definitivamente era más largo que el su padre a esa edad.

En silencio, Imre abrazó a su madre y trató de sonreír en su hombro. Esa mujer, al que le dio la vida, era tan solitaria y callada. Eran paciente y taciturna. El chico cayó en cuenta que la mujer pertenecía a otra realidad.

-Sobre la batalla…

-¿Por qué dejarle el cargo a Ethan?- preguntó Mikasa repentinamente.

-La batalla era muy agresiva. Era algo que yo no podía manejar.

-¿Fue sólo por eso?

-¿Puedo ser honesto contigo, madre?

Ante la sentida de la mujer, el chico continuó. Por primera vez en la vida, con honestidad.

-Esa batalla estaba perdida. No sé cómo hizo Ethan para sacarla adelante, pero esa lucha era una pérdida de tiempo. En vista a las malas noticias por todos los lados, las bajas y el ataque del enemigo, preferí darle toda la responsabilidad a el hijo de Rivaille.

-Pero si Levi estaba ahí en batalla…

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, mamá?

Mikasa se quedó pasmada ante el tono tan tranquilo e imperturbable con el que su hijo relataba los hechos. Su mirada, ahora inquisitoria, examinaba las facciones de su Imre con cautela.

"¿Qué quieres, Imre?

Ese día Eren y Mikasa pensaron sobre los deseos de sus hijo. Y ambos rezaban a los dioses que no fuera un mal augurio para el futuro de la nación.

"¿Dónde se habrán metido?"

En el margen del río, los marchitos juncos tenían un color pardusco y los sauces habían perdido sus hojas plateadas. Eren prestó especial atención a estos detalles antes de toparse, con bastante sorpresa,con la fría cara de Rivaille.

Ese día, le recordó una vez más al mandatario que se había enamorado fulminantemente de aquel hombre. Por un segundo eterno, que le siguió a otro igual de eterno, el ojos verdes comprendió que había un sido un verdadero flechazo. Sonrió. ¿Cuándo había sido? no tendría forma de saberlo; el soldado estaba con él desde siempre.

-Su alteza- dijo Levi inclinándose a su rey. Su corazón se volcó a su interior, alegrándose de ver al rey nuevamente. Cada vez que sucedía aquello, el anillo en el pecho de ambos adquiría un calor inconfundible.

-Rivaille. Levanta la mirada- se detuvo un par de segundo en los ojos grises del soldado antes de continuar- ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

-Fue un poco al norte para lavar a su caballo. Ya terminamos habíamos llegado a la caballeriza pero él quería limpiar bien a su caballo para evitar alguna enfermedad contagiosa de otros…

-Le diste la orden de hacerlo, ¿cierto?- preguntó Eren sonriendo con amabilidad.

El rey conocía demasiado bien a Levi como para descubrir las intenciones con su hijo. El mayor endureció el rostro e ignoró a Eren. El , tomó la mano de Rivaille quien correspondió el gesto y acarició la barbilla del ojos verdes para besarlo.

Oh sagradas oraciones alzadas a los dioses del mundo cada vez que ambos labios se rozaban. Si era un pecado estar juntos, era realmente maravilloso ser castigados por ese atrevimiento. Una suave brisa los encerró en una cúpula de tiempo breve, que por un segundo de caricias parecía una eternidad.

Mientras ambos estuvieran juntos, el mundo sería de aquella forma.

-Ethan…- dijo Eren, separándose de Rivaille. El susurro provocó otras intenciones en el soldado, que lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó al rey de mal humor el ojos grises.

-Yo no quiero..- se cortó. La idea de terminar aquella frase se le hacía aterradora.- No quiero que siga limpiando caballos.

Aquel gesto irritó a Levi, que entrecruzó los brazos en señal de molestia. Quiso ignorar al rey y así lo hizo mientras caminaban en búsqueda de Ethan A pesar de ser un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, el "mocoso" siempre reside en el alma de Eren.

-Chico. ¡Allí estas!- dijo intentando correr con la túnica en el bosque

\- Su alteza, por favor. No he terminado mis labores..- respondió Ethan con timidez mientras hacía una reverencia

-Maldita bata. Odio los atuendos reales desde siempre- dijo el rey halando su vestimenta de una rama

-Su alteza, cuide su boca delante de mi hijo- amenazó Rivaille peligrosamente a Eren. El mandatario asintió, algo asustado, y continuó con Ethan.

-Basta de eso. Levanta tu mirada. Con orgullo.

El chico obedeció.

-Cuando dije basta de eso, es que dejaras del caballo.- insistió Eren al ver que el chico tenía claras intenciones de volver al trabajo.

Ethan se sonrojó y no quedó otra opción que seguir las órdenes del rey.

-Me contaron la hazaña. Ethan. Estoy consternado con el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes que más que he querido en la vida. Mi hijo falló como regente de batalla a pesar de ser armado caballero. Admito, es mi culpa por obligarlo tan pronto y sin experiencia alguna.

Rivaille estaba en silencio. Ya sabía que todo aquello pasaría. Era como si todo quisiera que Imre fallará.

-Pero tú, joven soldado. Eres reluciente con tu armadura plata, y sin tampoco experiencia has reaccionado de la manera poco esperada. Fue bastante inesperado el movimiento que hicieron.

-Señor. Fui ayudado por mi padre- dijo Ethan, sin alzar su reverencia.

-Lo sé. Sé el potencial que tiene mi escolta. Lo que no sabía es tu potencial.

Silencio de descanso entre ambos.

-Propongo algo. Cuando cumplas dieciséis serás un élite.

Las suaves hojas de los árboles se mecieron con suavidad, una se desprendió de algún sauce para caer al riachuelo donde el caballero del ojos amarillo ahora tomaba agua. Su dueño, pasmado, levantó el semblante con asombro ante la petición real.

Los ojos amarillos de Ethan se encontraron ante los verdes de Eren. El rey sonrió con amabilidad, extendiendo su mano.

Primero, el adolescente observó a su padre, que con su frío semblante mantenía una expresión ausente de lo que sucedía. En verdad estaba muy atento, pero no lo aparentaba en absoluto. Luego, la mano temblorosa del chico se encontró lentamente con la del regente.

Eren rió. Tomó con brusquedad la mano del chico y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¡Qué orgulloso de ti estoy, hijo mío!- dijo Eren abrazando con calidez a Ethan.

Rivaille se asombró. No había otra forma de describir su cara. Ver a las dos personas que más amaba en una fraternidad tal no era algo que sería muy común. Eren, aquel que ama con locura desde hace tanto tiempo abrazando al tierno recuerdo de Petra y razón de vida.

Tanto fue el asombro de los dos soldados y la felicidad de Eren que nadie se percató que Imre observaba desde el otro lado del río. Imre tenía las intenciones de pedir perdón a su padre y pedirle que le diera un nueva oportunidad.

¿Pero qué conseguía?

A su padre diciéndole al otro mocoso que estaba orgulloso de él, tanto para llamarlo hijo. Imre chistó. Con esto en mente se retiró.

Ya todo estaba decidido.


	16. Chapter 16

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Capitulo dulce y de descanso.

Hemos visto muchas facetas de "Regente" "Subordinado"

Pero ¿ahora?

No leemos el sábado que viene

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Décimo sexto pergamino**

 **Del descanso de su Alteza.**

Morimos dos veces: una, cuando muere el cuerpo entero, y otra, anterior a esta, cuando se extingue nuestra capacidad de amar. De una misma manera, son dos las veces que nacemos, y es la segunda cuando nos enamoramos por vez primera.

Eren se había enamorado de Rivaille sin saber cuando. Específicamente, desde siempre. El rey se había enamorado fulminantemente. Al pensar en ello, había comprendido que era un verdadera flechazo. Había dado su vida por la de Levi desde un principio, con ansias de proteger y ser protegido. El soldado vivía con el entrecejo fruncido, pero tenía tan noble corazón que en verdad valía como caballero.

Rivaille, por su parte, desde que observó aquellos vibrantes ojos verdes adorándolo sin piedad. Al principio se sintió sorprendido y profundamente halagado. Luego molesto, enamorado , y, por último, agonizante ante la noticia de un matrimonio. Nunca le había pasado nada semejante. Le gustó la sensación de sentirse adorado y amado. Pero le gustó más retribuir los diferentes sentimientos.

-Levi-murmuró Eren con suavidad.

Un gruñido de mal humor respondió.

-¡Levi!-instó el primero con más ahínco

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?- se quejó Rivaille dejando respirar a Eren. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los del rey con curiosidad

-¿Y si alguien viene?-preguntó, nervioso.

-Nadie vendrá, Eren. Estamos a kilómetros del reino.

Rivaille sacudió su cabello de una forma atrevida, mojando un poco el rostro del rey. Estaban bañándose cerca de un molino que giraba suavemente. Era como "Días libre de reino". Al principio, el recelo del mandatario fue suave, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la inseguridad aumentaba.

-El molino es mio. Nadie se atrevería a entrar a este lugar con el renombre que tengo-respondió el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente al rey.

Ambos estaban sin ropa sumergidos en el riachuelo. Eren miraba a todos lados con paranoia mientras que el soldado mantenía una expresión tranquila.

El rey tenía esa intuición muy aguda. Y por supuesto, en esta ocasión no se había equivocado: El molino, ciertamente no era de Rivaille, pero el dueño había salido de viaje. Con esa ausencia el soldado pensó: ¿qué mejor que eso para recordar sus días de ladrón?

El lugar era sereno, con una tranquilidad peculiar de los molinos. No reinaba ahí el silencio que dominaba la noche en el castillo, era un silencio formado con el ritmo del agua. Al rato de llegar, uno se acostumbra al ruido de forma automática.

Ambos habían comprobado que se formaba un silencio perfecto y armonioso, maravillosamente rico y profundo.

-Voy adentro.. Hay manzanas y tengo hambre- se excusó Eren saliendo del agua con urgencia para poder huir del depredador.

El cuerpo del rey se mantenía en forma, su firmeza se había vuelto incluso mejor con el paso del tiempo. Sin pudor, salió como un dios griego del agua e ingreso por el acceso directo al molino.

Levi, ante la maravillosa imagen de su amado, lo siguió con ceguera. El cuerpo del soldado estaba incluso mejor que cuando era joven. Con cuarenta y dos años, Rivaille había adquirido ese misterio y sensualidad que solo los hombres alcanzan a esa edad. Su estatura se mantuvo a lo largo del tiempo, pero era su mejor arma ante la guerra.

Cuando se reencontraron, Eren estaba sentado en el parapeto, viendo el paso del agua mientras mordía una deliciosa manzana.

Fluía entonces el agua ante los ojos del rey, como el tiempo, como el destino, dirigiéndose suavemente hacia nuevos y violentos acontecimientos.

Firmemente, el soldado tomó al rey por al espalda y atrajo su rostro hacia sí obligando al otro a corresponder un beso. Esos besos que daba Rivaille, apasionantes y cálidos. Poco a poco, ambas hombrías reaccionaron con el dulce paso de piel suave mientras gemidos suaves acompañaban al silencio.

Mientras el molino continuaba su faena, el silencio eterno los envolvía. La mente de Eren se sintió desubicada cuando fue acostado en el suelo con suavidad. El olor a frescura, a hierba en el agua y a Rivaille lo embriagaban de una felicidad única.

Cuando el soldado acarició su cuerpo respiraba al punto ardiente perfume del sol, que caía sobre las flores y los frutos que maduraban. En aquella luz soleada de la tarde, todo el universo había madurado.

El tiempo era un ritmo en las vidas de ambos hombres que los había acompañado en su existencia. Disfrutando el placer que es amar a Eren, Rivaille introdujo sus dedos con hábil maestría para llegar al punto donde hacía gemir a Eren.

Ese gemido se combinó como una tormenta incesante que esperaba felicidad de dicha, que fue completado con algún mordisco suave de dientes ávidos.

Llegó el momento que Eren esperaba con el corazón a que Rivaille llegase a su interior. Fluía el agua en la rueda, suavemente, muy suavemente, al igual que los primeros movimientos de Levi que disfrutaba con dulzura tanto lo que sentía, como lo que veía y escuchaba.

Qué delicioso era el amor que sentía.

El agua caía y se unía al río. El tiempo fluía, avanzaba calladamente hasta el momento donde la belleza de la vida explotaba con tesura.

Fue transcurriendo el tiempo, la luz se hizo más rica según el sol perdió altura en el cielo. Los ojos esmeraldas de Eren observaban con placer al portador de los ojos grises.

Sentía que llegaba. El momento donde juntos se encontrarian con las ilusiones de la vida y podrían descansar.

Eren apretó a Rivaille, quien intentaba acariciar con sus dedos el cabello del rey. Siempre le había gustado la forma en la que el castaño elemento se enredaba en su mano y hacía decir sonidos abusivos a Eren.

Se estremecieron.

-Eren…

-¿Mm?

-Eren.. despierta…

La suave caricia de la piel marfilada de Levi despertó con dulzura al rey. El chico observó la brillante de piel de Levi en plena oscuridad. Era magnífica.

-Levi…

-Eren, no quiero que mi hijo sea élite- dijo con suavidad Rivaille

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el chico, más dormido que despierto.

Levi miró los rasgos de su amado y deseó no haber tocado el tema. Al menos no en ese momento.

-Ser élite no es fácil. Eres objeto de muchos ojos y de muchas bocas.- dijo Levi acariciando su cabello de forma pensativa. Una vez más, demostraba muy bien que sabía lo que implicaba .

Eren sonrió sin abrir los ojos, sabía que Rivaille llegaría al tema tarde o temprano.

-No te preocupes. Haré de Ethan el segundo guarda del rey.

-¿Los dos tendremos que cuidarte? Que ambicioso- dijo con sarcasmo Rivaille. Eren rió por debajo y volvió a abrir sus ojos.

-Así podré tener a todo lo que quiero cerca. A mi hijo, a ti y a tu hijo.

Rivaille cayó en cuenta que por lo general, el tendía proteger a su alteza. Sin embargo en esta oportunidad, era el mismísimo rey quien utilizaba su poder para cuidarlo.

\- Eren, he sido inmensamente feliz todos estos años de relación. Te amo.- dijo el soldado luego de un silencio.

Eren se sonrojó antes de responder "Yo también te amo, Levi"

El día siguiente se pintaba pálido en contraste al radiante sol del anterior. Las montañas se veían al final imponentes y verdes, con pocos caminos aventurados pero por descubrir. El suave viento mecía a los árboles y a el dulce molino, que suavemente volvía tener el compás taciturno que jamás descansaba.

El suave aroma de algo con canela despertó a Rivaille. El lecho, lleno de suaves rellenos, tenía el espacio abandonado por Eren aun fresco. El soldado estrujó sus ojos para ajustar su visión y ubicar al otro hombre.

De alguna u otra forma, el mal humor volvió a Levi. No porque quisiera, sino porque quería besar al rey en la mañana y no lo hizo.

Chistó ante sus deseos infantiles.

-¡Levi! ¡Ven! Toma esta avena con canela que hice- dijo sonriente el rey soplando la suya.

-¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?-preguntó el soldado sentándose al lado del cocinero.

-Sasha me enseñó qué hacer. Me ha costado conseguir los ingredientes pero tu molino estaba bastante surtido.

Silencio que recordaba a Rivaille que aquel lugar no era suyo.

\- Bien. Tomaré tu avena. Gracias por la comida.

Era horrible. Simplemente horrible. El sabor de la canela era muy fuerte, la leche se sentía como si no la hubieran calentado y la avena aun estaba cruda. Lo peor de aquello, es que Rivaille no podía cocinarla mejor porque tampoco sabía.

-No quiero esto.-Dijo Levi dejando a un lado la taza y buscando alguna fruta en el sobrante.

-Rivaille. Cómete el desayuno- dijo Eren sin probar su avena.

-Me niego.

-No te puedes negar a la petición del rey. ¡Soy el rey!-insistió el menor dejando su taza de lado.

-¿Desde cuando le temo al título de su alteza, su alteza?- dijo Rivaille cruzando sus brazos.

Eren se enserió. Ya no era el mocoso que Rivaille dominaba con tres miradas feas y un golpe. Ahora era un hombre formado, regente desde más de quince años de una próspera nación. Nadie podía acercase ni molestarle porque ya era encerrado en calabozo.

-Te comerás el desayuno. Por la buenas o por las malas.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres por las malas, Eren?-advirtió Rivaille alzando la ceja. Cuando te obligan a hacer algo que no quieres, te pones como una fiera terriblemente herida por el entorno que la rodea. En este caso, Eren respiraba el peligro de estar junto a Levi y sentir que su vida corriera peligro.

Era inútil, Levi tenía razón con respecto a no tenerle miedo a nada en la vida.

-Antes de perder contra mi en una pelea. Te sugiero que pruebes esa cosa.- dijo el soldado suavizando su rostro y retomando su asiento cerca del ojos verdes

Bueno. La parte racional de Eren gritaba, prácticamente, que le tomara la palabra a Rivaille antes de una pelea tonta donde claramente el otro sería ganador. Con seguridad tomó nuevamente su taza.

-Esta horrible- dijo Eren cuando probó un poco de su creación. El soldado lo miró con su cara de "lo sabia" - Lo siento.

Rivaille resistió el impulso de reír vivamente, acarició la cabeza de Eren como si de una mascota se tratase. Para consolarlo, lo atrajo hacia sí y con su cálido cuerpo lo abrazó.

-Tomaré nuevamente su intento de envenenamiento cuando vuelva a intentarlo. Así que sígalo intentando, su alteza.

-Sabes que odio que me trates con formalidad…

El beso no se hizo esperar.

Bajo paso lento, el tiempo transcurrió mientras los dos hombres vestíase con sus ropas, tomaran sus monturas y se dirigiesen al castillo. Pero por alguna razón, el camino se hizo largo y agotador. El hambre sofocaba al rey mientras que el soldado intentaba no exteriorizar alguno que otro pensamiento

-¿Por qué tuve que seguir las indicaciones de su alteza para volver? Ah! Si!, me lo ordenó- dijo Rivaille con frías palabras

Eren lo miró y sintió endurecerse el corazón como un frío núcleo de hierro. Entendió perfectamente que estaban perdidos, pero no por eso el soldado tenía que tratarlo de aquella forma. Era cierto que se hallaban en lo más hondo de un enmarañado bosque. ¿Qué necesidad tenía un soldado guarda de hacer comentarios tan mordaces en contra de su rey?

Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo, la mirada acusadora de Levi sustituía las horribles palabras que atravesaban su mente con una mirada congelante.

Eren se irguió cuan alto era y echó un vistazo alrededor El amplio claro donde estaban era una abre boca a una posible llanura cerca que podía ser despejado al sol. Un ancho camino hasta el claro continuaba en el extremo opuesto, perfecto para cualquier batalla.

-Eren, deja que yo guíe.

-No. Yo soy el rey de este lugar. Debería saber volver a mi casa al menos.

Rivaille suspiró con pesadez mientras observaba al rey bajar de su caballo. Por un segundo, se distrajo con el sereno horizonte con la conciencia de que el amor de su vida era un tozudo de lo último.

El sol implacable permanecía inmóvil en el cielo. Ante la tozudez de Eren y la paciencia limitada de Rivaille se desarrollaba una curiosa historia llena de amor y regaños, de caricias robadas y de peleas innecesarias. Luego de tanto, de alguna forma Rivaille sometió al rey a sus órdenes pues llevaban unas ocho horas dando vueltas solo deteniéndose para comer y descansar

-Ya sabía que en el segundo bosque tenía que cruzar a la derecha- dijo Eren viendo el castillo en el horizonte

-No puede ser que casi te amarro para que me hagas caso, Eren.

-El poder de un rey siempre se debe hacer sentir, soldado- dijo el mandatario con tono petulante.

Con toda la mala intención, Rivaille aproximó su caballo al de Eren para susurrarle algo al oído que dejó pasmado al mandatario, para luego otorgarle un dulce beso en el cuello: "Hay un poder superior que ha visto al rey en cosas indecorosas, su alteza".

La noche llegó un banquete familiar: llámese "familiar" a Eren, Mikasa e Imre comiendo en silencio. El rey se había acostumbrado a un imperturbable silencio pero ese dia extrañaba las pequeñas preguntas que hacían los ojos de Imre. Verdaderamente, el príncipe sufrió un cambio increíble desde la caída en batalla que tuvo.

Había sido su culpa.

-Ya te he dicho que no, Eren- dijo Rivaille sentado en la puerta preparando su túnica para dormir

-Es que si vieras, ya ni habla casi con Mikasa o conmigo- dijo Eren sentado en su cama acariciando su barbilla.

-Es normal. La reina no habla mucho nunca. - dijo Levi.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres dormir ahí?- preguntó Eren detallando un poco la incomodidad del soldado bajo la espada

-No importa. Estaré bien.

El rey no discutió con el soldado por no empezar una pelea, sino porque ya era conocido el mal genio del pelinegro cuando se obligaba a algo que no quería. Le pareció curioso por primera vez en tantos años darse cuenta que su amante había tenido muchísimas libertades en comparación a los demás. Eren se escurrió entre sus sábanas para descansar.

-Rivaille. Si eres un hombre libre, ¿por qué no te has ido de tu puesto de élite?

-Porque no me da la gana- respondió en la oscuridad el soldado

-Es serio este asunto, Levi- suspiró Eren, protestando.

-¿Soy un bufón, Eren?- respondió el pelinegro ajustándose la espada. Observó en la oscuridad como el rey se movía entre sábanas.

-¡Vamos, dime!- exigió.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso mimado, Eren.- suspiró. Tras una breve pausa se dispuso a contestar- No me voy del reino de Alles porque cuando Grisha solicitó mis servicios me ofreció algo que en ningún lugar podrán hacerlo: Lealtad.

-¿Lealtad?

-Si. Pero hasta el día de su muerte comprendí que clase de lealtad me ofrecía. Era la lealtad conmigo mismo. Hacer lo que quiero de forma correcta y ser leal a lo que deseo.

Luego del silencio, Eren preguntó más dormido que despierto.

-¿Y que desea tu lealtad, Rivaille?

-Desea hacerte feliz, amor mio.- respondió dulcemente el soldado sintiendo como caía el rey en los brazos de Morfeo.

A su vez, el soldado pelinegro decidía de forma tajante, entrar en el lecho de su alteza en la madrugada.


	17. Chapter 17

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Estuve en la playa hoy 3

Pero, como todos los sábados (sacando a uno) esta aqui.

Disfrútenlo (?)

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Décimo séptimo pergamino**

 **Del principio del fin**

Los dioses sonríen a todo aquel siervo que con adoración les amare. Y luego que su bendición se derrame sobre la tierra de los hombres, toman las miserias de la gente y la convierten en algo maravilloso. Pero que los dioses sonrían a unos implica que volteen su mirada de otros, y es ahí donde las penurias del mortal comienzan hasta que las deidades vuelvan a mirar.

El día había llegado, como siempre. Grisha se alegró una vez, Eren en otra ocasión, y ahora le tocaba a quien nadie en su nacimiento hubiera pensado.

Rivaille hallábase velando por el bien de su hijo en la capilla secundaria del castillo. Estaba ferviente, rezando con firmeza y pidiendo a los dioses que todo esté bien. El soldado no levantaba sus plegarias por la salud de su hijo, ni porque lograra su cometido, eso ya era un hecho para él.

Rezaba por alguna razón. Una oscura y horrible razón que debía ser combatida con fe. Su hijo sería un élite, como él, a partir de ese día y eso implicaba tantos ataques, tantos peligros.

Rivaille tenía una corazonada terrible.

-Lo ha logrado, su alteza- dijo Farlan, inclinándose.

El soldado se sentía incómodo y sorprendido. No esperaba que justamente ese día, el joven Imre tuviera el atrevimiento de traer dos mujeres a retozar con él. Ambas tenían una dulce cara angelical que no delataba más de dieciséis años. La diferencia entre ambas radicaba en el tono de su piel y en las facciones de sus cuerpos.

-Farlan.- comentó una voz firme. El príncipe ni se inmutó ante la presencia del escolta.

En silencio, el soldado pensó en qué podría responder ante aquella situación. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A donde ver? Lo más inteligente era aguardar en silencio ante aquella sugerencia un poco mal educada. Pero nada se podía esperar el dueño de aquel sonido.

Imre observaba por la ventana sin interés como todo su reino se volcaba en pos de un simple soldado que era armado caballero. Sus ojos esmeraldas, que en otro tiempo habían sido vivos y tenaces ahora resultaba sombríos y faltos de emoción.

-Disculpeme, Farlan. ¿Mi padre ya está enterado?-preguntó sin observar al élite.

-Así es, su alteza. El rey ya se encuentra en la salida de la capilla esperando por Ethan.

-Retírate por favor. Hoy no necesito salir de mi alcoba- dijo acariciando la hermosa espalda de las mujeres a su costado.

Una vez el soldado hizo caso, el príncipe suspiró con aburrimiento. No era raro que aquello pasara. Ese año había cumplido los veinte años y aún su padre tenía favoritismos absurdos con el otro mocoso.

Reino de Alles. Trigésimo Octavo año del nacimiento del Rey Jaeger

-¡Levi! ¡Nuestro Ethan lo hizo!-dijo con estrépito Hanji entrando sin permiso y con violencia a la capilla donde el soldado meditaba

-Cállate, molesta- respondió el soldado, claramente molesto por la interrupción

-¿Pero es que no te alegras por tu hijo, "El soldado"?

-Hanji, cállate- repitió Levi resignándose al fin de su oración. Terminó las plegarias de ese día y se levantó con paso firme. La delgada capa, ahora vinotinto, ondeó con un brillo único y magnífico. El porte de Rivaille era invariable. No importa si el tiempo pasaba en su rostro o no

-¡Levi!

-Hanji- dijo en seco el soldado observando a su compañera. Su fría y penetrante mirada hizo sonreír a la mujer sin decoro. Aquella chica castaña era la única en todo el reino que mostraba una expresión tan absurda ante la pesada aura del pelinegro. Con expresión interrogante, la mujer esperó que continuara- Yo sé que mi hijo ya es soldado, también sé las intenciones de su alteza con él. Sé todo lo que hay que saber de mi hijo. Lo que no conozco es porque entras gritando y armando alharaca de una forma tan escandalosa.

-Ay enano, tu y tu amargura. Está claro que todos los elites velamos armas al lado de tu hijo por ti. ¡Estamos felices!

Rivaille retomó las intenciones de caminar hacia la capilla principal. Pero antes de dar el segundo paso dijo: "Yo no sé si estoy feliz y triste por lo que acaba de hacer mi hijo".

Despuntaba el alba con fuerza en el firmamento. Era un dia tan precioso como espléndido que era completado con el dulce cantos de las aves que le otorgaban la bienvenida al nuevo caballero.

Erwin seguía de cerca a Eren, ya que Rivaille estaba indispuesto por sus plegarias. El rey, a su parecer, había adquirido una paciente actitud ante sus semejantes y se convirtió en un excelente estratega. Todo ello sumado a un dócil temperamento y agudas decisiones. El rubio sonrió con sutileza pensando en lo orgulloso que estaba de haber otorgado la custodia a Rivaille de ese chico, ahora hombre.

-¿Estará bien el muchacho, Erwin?-preguntó con ansiedad Eren.

-Seguramente. Un roble solo puede dar robles a la vida- dijo el rubio aludiendo al soldado ausente

-A pesar de las constantes interrupciones de su padre, Ethan es soldado. Un año más tarde, pero es soldado.

-Rivaille estaba en contra de todo esto, su alteza- dijo Erwin cortésmente

La conversación fue interrumpida por la sombra de la marcha la cual abrió paso a los monjes de la capilla, mientras el ya conocido recorrido se hacía presente. Con emoción auténtica, los élites y los no élites esperaban con entusiasmo al nuevo soldado.

-La vigilia de armas ha concluido. Recordad que los dioses esperan al expiación de los pecados para darle la sabiduría necesaria para el correcto camino del caballero. Se jura entonces lealtad a nuestros señores y se compromete a sus auspicios

Un silencio espectral rodeó al monje que continuó

-Dad por favor la bienvenida a las armas a Sir Ethan Rivaille.

Al abrirse la puerta, la corte de monjes beatos abrieron paso al nuevo caballero. Ethan, con diecisiete años eran muy puesto, con una juventud vibrante combinada con una mística sabiduría. El chico portaba una ojeras pronunciadas con vehemencia y estilo. Su semblante era cansado, pero tan serio que nadie notaría algún pensamiento real en él.

Entonces Eren dió el paso.

-Yo- dijo mientras todos se inclinaban- Yo quiero otorgar un título al joven Rivaille.

El chico estaba pasmado. Todos yacían inclinados ante el camino de su alteza. Él también siguió el protocolo y espero la llegada del rey.

-Ethan Rivaille. Quiero que obtengas el título de tu madre: Élite del Oeste.

Cuando tienes un nudo en la garganta, ganas de llorar de gritar, ganas de reír, ganas de avanzar en el tiempo y retroceder, ganas de vivir y morir al mismo tiempo. Todo eso era sentido por Ethan es preciso momento.

Las lágrimas del serio pelinegro ahogaron su visión y en silencio derramó su alma en suaves gotas. Rivaille llegó en ese momento sólo para descubrir uno de las pocas faceta que conocía de su hijo.

La verdadera emoción.

-Pero su alteza- dijo a las dos horas Erwin- En el plano Oeste está Mike.

-Mike no se opondrá a lo que diga el rey, Erwin .

-Sé que no, su alteza. Pero Mike ha servido desde que la madre del joven élite estaba en vida.

-Erwin.- dijo Eren- Con todo respeto, valoro tu opinión como élite estratega. Pero más que por eso, por ser quien ha cuidado de mi padre y de mi respectivamente. Sin embargo, le sugiero que cuide su familiaridad al hablar con mi personas a su vez que respete mis decisiones.

Erwin inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa. Ya no podría interceder por ningún Rivaille ante el mandatario.

El banquete se haría en el pueblo, donde las personas adoraban al hijo del mejor soldado. Ethan se había ganado el afecto de todos con loables tratos sin caer en la adulación de muchos caballeros. Pero, siempre hay lenguas destructoras entre las multitudes.

-Qué sencilla la vida de ese joven. Por tener un padre como el que tiene, ahora es caballero

-He escuchado que su padre era un morador cuando Erwin le capturó

-¿Morador? Esos son extremadamente peligrosos

-Explicaría por qué su padre tiene un semblante tan aterrador.

Y Ethan callaba. Por amor a su padre y a su gente. Por su rey y por todo lo bueno que la vida le estaba otorgando.

-Imre no se siente bien para acompañar este día, su alteza- dijo Farlan cuando encontró al mandatario. El hermano de Rivaille aún seguía consternado con el comportamiento del príncipe, que posiblemente se mantuviera acompañado de las dos finas mujeres.

-Esta bien. Más tarde le iré a ver para corroborar su estado de salud.-Dijo Eren sonriendo. Todos cuchicheaban sobre el título otorgado por él para con el chico. Estaba orgulloso. Buscó la mirada de Rivaille para sentir placer ante su decisión y lo encontró apartado y abstraído de aquella realidad.

-¿Rivaille estará bien?

-No parece disfrutar del festejo, su alteza- comentó Erwin

-Ya hablaré con él en la noche.

La sombra, que yacía casi inerte detrás de los hombres, desapareció antes de ser percatada.

Destino: Nada existe por azar al igual que nada se crea de la nada. Todo tiene una causa, y si tiene una causa estaba predestinado a existir desde el momento en que la causa surgió. La eterna discusión del hombre gira a entorno si es dueño o no de su vida. Si el destino existe o si el libre albedrío lo libera de él. Aunque la fiesta del joven Ethan fue animada, mucho se dijo. Mucho se soportó y mucho el joven silenció. Levi, por su parte, se retiró luego de felicitar a su hijo para evitar algún problema con habitantes del pueblo. Tomó como acertada la orden de rey de Alles sin imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

-Joven príncipe. El rey desea veros en la noche en sus aposentos - dijo Jean observando como el príncipe sudaba copiosamente al casi terminar el coito con la segunda cortesana.

-Qué fastidio… Jean… Podrías… Espe… Ugh….

Jean observó como el atlético cuerpo de Imre se estremecía dentro del cuerpo de la mujer. Luego, con respeto acercó al túnica al príncipe.

-Sácalas de aquí, y pagales dos monedas a cada una. Dile que no vuelvan.

Colocandose la túnica color miel, Imre caminó hacia la puerta para desaparecer detrás de ella. El joven principio admitió el fin de aquella diversión por el consejero molesto, podría comer algo de "bello" banquete de Ethan antes de ir al lado de su padre.

-Tocino o carne- decía el chico sonriente alejándose por los pasillos. Tarareaba dulces canciones maternales mientras objetaba su respuesta. ¡Oh! La juventud es una virtud que los humanos aprecian, admiran y adoran. Si comería carne o tocino era la decisión más relevante del día.

Pero no sería la más importante.

Jean por su parte pagó a las cortesanas; básicamente las despertó con brutalidad y las corrió del castillo. Luego sonrió para sí antes de fundirse en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué tan maravilloso es saber que el día llegó? Te sientes ganador, victorioso y poderoso. Pero lo mejor de todo es que las cosas caerían bajo su propio peso con solo intervenir en una tontería."

Jean sonrió. Él siempre había sido la sombra. Él siempre había estado rondando ese reino maldito que lo había desterrado. El estúpido Grisha exilia a su padre con él pequeño acusándolo de cosas sin fundamento. Estúpido Grisha. Pero tranquilo. La venganza estaba a punto de llegar, y él observaría a aquel reino caer para convertirse en nada.

Jean rió, rió mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje que acompañaba su dicha.

"Felicidades, Alles"

-Eren..-dijo Levi suavemente, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Claramente, la expresión del soldado no era la común a lo que normalmente sería. Con una leve sonrisa, el rey se acercó al soldado y recostó su frente de la del mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Eren con actitud condescendiente. El silencio de Rivaille fue lo único que obtuvo antes de que el pelinegro se sentará en el sofá de la habitación real. -Vamos dime…

-¿Sabes todo lo que mi hijo tuvo que soportar el día de hoy, Eren Jaeger?- preguntó fríamente Rivaille observando al mandatario.- Tanto él como yo nos enfrentamos a todo el reino.¿Por qué la gente se comporta de esa forma? ¿No he sido un buen líder? ¿No he peleado yo con mucho orgullo por su paz?

Gradualmente, mientras Levi realizaba preguntas de esta índole, su voz se asperaba cada vez más hasta llegar a un punto donde se quebraba. Eren observaba el rostro de Levi intentando entenderlo: Ese era el hombre más fuerte que alguna vez había conocido y se dejaba caer por comentarios

-... No son comentarios para mi, esos me dan igual… Pero ¿de Ethan? Quiero asesinar a cada uno de los miserables que hablan mal de mi hijo..- completó la idea apretando el puño.

Ese puño lo suavizó la mano de Eren con dulzura, mientras sonreía. Cada vez que hacía eso, el mundo de Rivaille temblaba, azuzando un vacío en el estómago del soldado, perforando su vida. El rey continuó acariciando el rostro del bello soldado hasta llegar a los labios, donde selló con los suyos un beso dulce y esperanzador.

La noche los envolvió con aquel manto tan conocido que habían disfrutado desde hace tantos años. Eren estaba en el lugar que siempre amaba, brazos de Levi y viceversa. El soldado le besaba los ojos y le acariciaba el cuerpo con suavidad.

Rivaille estaba triste, se sentía menospreciado por el reino y engañado por la vida. Por eso, mostraba todas sus emociones de forma suave y tranquila mientras que Eren lo tranquilizaba con ternura, dulces palabras y arrullos hasta que el dolor desapareció.

-Amame, Levi…-susurró Eren

¿Por qué aquella noche era tan especial? ¿Por qué Levi estaba triste? Por qué la vida de los amantes se detenía en un suspiro antes de que sus cuerpos yacen juntos? Ambos respondieron al contacto, Rivaille poseyó a Eren lenta y tiernamente para dar paso a sus lujuriosos suspiros.

Como siempre, la paz infinita los invadió.

En la lejanía de los sueños, Eren cayó en el dulce lecho del amor de Levi. Era dulce, con un olor suave y limpio que inundaba sus sentidos con delirio. Una brisa suave acarició su espalda y supo que la mano de su amado estaba en contacto con la de él. Era una adicción. Siempre lo fue y lo será. En la planicie del amado reino, dos hermosas almas se unían a la energía del mundo cuando retozaban soldado y rey retozaban juntos.

Parecía un sueño, todo aquello. Hasta que unos golpes a la puerta lo trajeron a la realidad.

-¡Padre, voy a pasar!...- El animado rostro de Imre, que venía feliz por aligerar peso con las cortesanas hizo presencia en la habitación real. Aquel fue un abrupto cambio en su rostro.

-¡Imre!- despertó Eren ante los acusatorios ojos del príncipe. El soldado, por su parte, estaba perplejo y molesto consigo mismo. Olvidó cerrar la maldita puerta con sus estúpidos lamentos.

-¿Qué significa… esto.. eso.. ustedes?- preguntó el chico, irritado y confuso.

Eren y Rivaille compartían el lecho real sin ropa alguna. El joven percató como sus manos estaban enlazadas y se mantenían así.

Incluso en los más grandes amores, ciertas cosas debían mantenerse en secreto.

-Imre, cálmate- dijo Levi con un impasible rostro.

-No me digas que me calme, escoria...- dijo asqueado Imre mirando con odio a Rivaille. El pelinegro lo miró con agudeza para luego levantarse sin importar que estaba sin ropa. Ante la queja de Eren, Levi se abstuvo de golpear al príncipe.

-¿Amoríos? ¿Ustedes? ¡El rey de Alles y su asqueroso escolta!- y como si fuera una revelación, el príncipe notó todo lo extraño que la pareja ocultaba desde siempre: La melancolía de su madre, la preferencia del padre, el trato del soldado. Todo quedó claro.

Sin esperar nada, Imre sacudió su cabello con desesperación y se dirigió a la puerta con velocidad. Eren tomó su bata con velocidad y corrió tras su hijo. Debía decirle algo, ¿pero qué?

-Hijo.. ¡hijo!- el llanto se hizo presente en los ojos de Eren al ver como su hijo le ignoraba. Su mente se nubló y sólo esperaba estrechar la mano de su heredero. Nunca quiso… Nunca..

-¡Guardias! ¡Capturad al rey traidor! ¡Capturen además al élite que lo acompaña!- Imre dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre con ira, mientras el mandatario llegaba con paso acelerado al frente de su hijo e intentó tomarle la mano.

Un grito ronco se escuchó en la recámara real, donde el fiero caballero daba una pelea bastante esforzada por su libertad. El Rey no supo como terminó aquello porque era de mayor urgencia hablar.

Pero, ¿para decir qué?

No lo sabía. Pero si sentía que debía decir algo. Necesitaba calmar aquel galopante corazón que se enfrentaba al misterio del mañana.

-Imre…

-Padre. Ya no puedes gobernar este país. Nos has traicionado a todos... En especial a mi... - dijo Imre con una dureza nunca antes vista. Eren observó el semblante de su adoración antes de caer inconsciente por un golpe sordo en la nuca. Su mano resbaló de la de su hijo mientras el castillo se sumía en un místico silencio.


	18. Chapter 18

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Vienen tiempos oscuros.

¿Qué hay ahora de este nuevo ambiente en Alles?

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Décimo octavo pergamino**

 **De lo que se ve pero ya no existe**

 **Eren:**

Un leve goteo de agua en algún charco cercano despertó con incomodidad al rey sólo para percatarse que estaba en la cama de un calabozo en frías condiciones. Con desdén, su alteza se acarició el cabello en búsqueda del golpe que lo dejó inutilizado por ¿Cuánto tiempo? Con pesar y lentamente, se acercó a la rendija de la lúgubre estancia.

-Guardia- dijo con tono autoritario.

-Avisad a su alteza que el rey ha despertado- escuchó entre susurros. Al poco rato, los pasos presurosos de Mikasa se escucharon

-Abrid.- dijo la dulce voz de la mandataria

La luz era tenue cuando Eren observó el bello rostro de Mikasa, la mujer estaba agitada y claramente preocupada. Llevaba puesto una túnica vinotinto que dejaba sugerente su delicada figura. La reina poco le importó dañar tal ropaje con tal de estar cerca de su esposo.

-Eren…- dijo la reina otorgándole un abrazo al rey. De esos que tenían años sin compartir. Respiraron junto el dulce aroma de jazmín que tenía ella en su cabello que fue reconfortante para el corazón de él.

-Mikasa. ¿Qué hago aquí?- logró preguntar luego de un respetuoso silencio.

-Imre os acusa de traición a principios de Alles y de fornicación. Para el soldado es peor, porque sumado a eso, ha violado los principios de caballería.

Hubo otro silencio breve mientras que el rey trataba de digerir la información. De alguna forma, el "deja al caballero tuyo" de Mikasa se hizo presente. Para irrumpir aquel mortal espacio sin ruido, la voz de Eren intervino una vez más:

-Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Mikasa negó con un gesto grave la petición del rey. Luego, con timidez propia de ella aseguró que Imre ordenó no dejarle salir hasta que el juicio nocturno corriera. Por tanto, no deseaba ver al rey hasta entonces. Eren suspiró rindiéndose ante el férreo embrollo en donde estaba. Preso en su propio reino ordenado por su propio hijo a los treinta y ocho años.

De repente su mirada se agudizó en pos de la mandataria

-¿Dónde está Levi?

-Se desconoce su paradero. Una vez fuisteis capturado, logró zafarse como pudo de sus captores y escapó.

Eren volvió a sentarse en la cama, sonriendo plácidamente. Al menos Levi había escapado de aquel asunto; y con él fuera, el rey podría encargarse sin peso de su propia defensa. De improviso, un pensamiento súbito se incubó en su mente. Para ellos, todo aquel escándalo significaba el fin de un largo y sincero amor.

Con un largo suspiro los profundos ojos verdes del rey se fijaron en la piedra frente a él. ¿En verdad aquello significaba eso?

¿El fin?

Con todo cuidado y soberbia, Imre caminaba como una fiera enjaulada en lo que fue el cuarto del descubrimiento. Paralelo, el príncipe, ahora rey sustituto, acariciaba sus senes sometidas a mucha tensión. Sentía miedo, amargura y tristeza desde las entrañas. . Tomó aire con vehemencia. ¿Sir Rivaille un traidor? ¿Sir Rivaille con su… padre?. ¡Inadmisible! Golpeó el borde de la ventana hasta observar el fondo del reino.

¿Cómo explicar sus sentimientos sin atropellar más de lo que había hecho?

 **Imre:**

Respiró.

Primero: Su padre estaba casado con su madre la cual siempre era triste y melancólica. Ahora el príncipe conocía el motivo de la melancolía de su progenitora y entendía su comportamiento en pos de su bien.

Segundo:Su padre era un buen regente y nunca afectó aquella decisión la paz de su nación o algo similar.

Tercero: El caballero Rivaille era el mejor soldado, detrás del estratega Erwin. El primero podía estar en batalla a diferencia del segundo. Ese sujeto y su hijo eran excepcionales para aquel reino.

Los pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor del príncipe con fugacidad. Imre tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar. Su padre le había ocultado todos estos años un romance bastante firme con su escolta. Aquel escolta que arruinó la felicidad de su madre y tenía un hijo que primaba en las necesidades del rey. imre Jaeger no entendía, no comprendía, cómo podía violarse así las normas de caballería y la lealtad sagrada a los dioses.

-Señor.

-Ahora no, Erwin.

-Insisto señor, es de urgencia…-La azul mirada del élite miraba al suelo, absteniéndose de preguntas indiscretas y rumores de pasillo. Era de su conocimiento que el rey Eren había cometido una falta grave a la moral del reino. Además que ese mismo día se supo una falta al código de caballería de Levi, otorgándole el exilio.

La aguda intuición del rubio había concluido que habrían hecho algo juntos que molestara. Pero ¿Qué era aquello tan grave que encarcelara al rey y exiliaba al mejor élite? No. No había tiempo para desvariar en pensamientos personales.

Pero entonces, con la actual situación mental en la corona de Alles, ¿debía comunicar aquello a Imre? Las figuras paternas más altas estaban allí, como espectros entre ellos. Como fantasmas moradores de las decisiones a tomar.

¿Rivaille traidor? ¿Eren corrupto?

Por su parte, el cabello castaño oscuro del príncipe ocultaba sus pensamientos dispersos que atormentaban su mente sin orden ni concierto como perros desgarrando su carne. Con más fuerza de voluntad que ganas, respondió la petición del soldado.

-Adelante- comentó con fastidio Imre, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes al élite

-Hay una invasión al norte, señor.

-Pero las invasiones habían cesado, Erwin- respondió captando un nuevo foco de atención a su mente.

-Un espía. Se coló la información de la caída de su alteza.

Imre suspiró mirando a Erwin, aparte de un padre traidor y un élite engañador, la excelsa corona de Alles contaba ahora con un espía. Y uno rápido, al parecer

¿Es que no podría confiar en nadie?

-Mantén una defensa en aquella zona hasta que discute sobre el futuro del rey- respondió Imre sin comprender del todo la situación

-Señor- dijo Erwin- recomiendo la confrontación en este momento.

¿Qué? ¿Confrontación? ¡Qué atrevido era aquel soldado! Dándole órdenes al posible nuevo mandatario de aquel país. Casi se bufa del rubia.

-Erwin.-dijo con calma y tratando de mantener su racionalidad- Eso ha de esperar hasta que el rey tenga un destino. Es más, prepara la corte real, élites y poder eclesiástico.

-Señor...

-Una orden, Erwin-dijo con firmeza el príncipe dándole la espalda.

El príncipe se dedicó a pensar llegando a la conclusión que el juicio nocturno era prioridad. Además ningún ejército entrenado por Rivaille podría ser destruido en uno o dos días. Su padre era, por tanto, la primera opción en la mente del chico. Por su parte, el soldado rubio se incorporó en silencio.

El rey Eren ya hubiera atacado aquel problema de raíz sin siquiera sugerirselo.

-Oh…- dijo Imre al sentir la capa del élite ondear, dispuesta a irse -En ese grupo defensivo coloca a Ethan Rivaille, en lugar de su padre…

En los árboles que bordeaban el camino, las hojas presentaban a un color pardusco. En el bosquecillo donde se habían refugiado del viento, flotaba en el aire el dulzón olor a podredumbre del otoño, y pronto el mundo entero entraría en un período de oscuridad y descomposición. Hanji se sentó en cuclillas al lado del fuego y procuró no dejarse abrumar por el horror de las circunstancias.

Urentes lágrimas de frustración le quemaban los ojos cerrados. No podían volver a aquel maravilloso hogar que por tantos años había sido su mejor refugio.

-Hanji, come- dijo seriamente Rivaille aproximándose a su amiga. Aquella que, a pesar de lo molesta que pudiera ser, era quien estaba con él en aquellos momentos.

-¿Levi, como es que somos prófugos de nuestro hogar?- preguntó ella mirando al soldado. El delicado perfil marmoleo de Rivaille brilló tenuemente con el calor del fuego.

-Todo estará bien mientras no seamos prófugos de nosotros mismo, Han- respondió con un cariño inusitado en su voz acariciando el cabello de la chica.

 **Rivaille:**

La situación no era sencilla. El soldado pelinegro se libró de aquellos que intentaron atacarlo en la alcoba, se colocó una manta sencilla y corrió en dirección al rey. Pudo observar cómo lo llevaron inconsciente a algún sitio que supuso era una celda. El cambio de planes fue radical y casi instantáneo.

Corrió, se colocó ropa de entrenamiento, buscó dos prendas en su cuarto, corrió a los establos y montó su Yegua. Se lamentó profundamente no ver a Ethan una vez más, y comenzó a cabalgar. Todo hubiera salido bien, pero Hanji, Isabel y Farlan hacían guardia general. Lo notaron, y ante su silencio lo siguieron.

Los galopes silenciosos de las bestias fueron la única compañía del soldado por dos o tres kilómetros. El viento soplaba el rostro del mayor, que lo ocultaba de los gritos preocupantes de sus compañeros.

-No me sigan- fue lo único que logró decir. No podía explicar bien qué había pasado. Claro está, fue en vano. Sus compañeros le siguieron ciego, como el niño que sigue a su perro sin pensar adónde podría llevarlo el animal.

La ciudadela de Alles estaba solo en la imaginación de aquellos que entre la noche lo buscaban. Era un sórdido recuerdo de lo que llamaron hogar por tanto tiempo. Levi, una vez con la mente calma, pudo sentarse con sus amigos alrededor para poder hacerlos entender de su decisión: Iría a la isla este, dónde había descubierto un secreto hace tiempo que podría ayudarlo con lo que avecinaba.

Esa noche, después de algo de tiempo, Levi Rivaille admiró nuevamente las estrellas. Pero así nunca las habia visto: Por lo general eran amables y sonrientes con el caballero. Sin embargo, en esa oportunidad las estrellas parecían pequeños suspiros en el tiempo que se esfumarían si dejaba de observarlas

"-Son planetas, padre- le había dicho su hijo en alguna oportunidad

-¿Qué? Las estrellas- preguntó Levi desinteresado mientras tomaba café

-Si, el libro de las estrellas menciona que eso que vemos es fuego luego de una gran explosión

-¿Entonces lo que vemos es una estrella muerta?

Su hijo había asentido dotado con una inteligencia brutal para la poca edad que poseía. Levi detalló los bellos ojos amarillos con orgullo.

-Ya no veré el cielo entonces

-No. Al contrario. Ver el cielo es observar algo que aún puedes ver pero que ya no existe"

No sabía como ese recuerdo llegó a su mente, pero el soldado élite apretó el anillo que fuertemente tenía en su pecho. Algo que aún puedes ver pero que ya no existe"

Rivaille debía calmarse, debía planear algo.

Venía el rescate del rey, de su hijo y de un reino.

 **Ethan:**

"Entre tantas cosas que ocurren a la vez en las historias, hay otra paralela que se desarrolla en el mismo tiempo pero no espacio"

Ethan se permitió una sonrisa sutil ante la lección terminada por su mentor. Había sido un dia agotador, donde trabajaba ejercicios mentales con Armin y entrenamiento físico con Mike.

El joven Rivaille acarició su cabello con suavidad y se estiró en el escritorio. El muchacho, que era muy disciplinado, trabajaba duro en la formación de su personalidad y de su vida como caballero.

-¿Sir Ethan Rivaille?- susurró Jean en la entrada con una espléndida sonrisa. El semblante frío del soldado se solidificó con rapidez ante la voz. Jamás había confiado en ese consejero.

-Señor- respondió con educación antes de continuar la aparente labor de estudiar.

-El rey tiene una orden para usted, Sir. Debe partir en la madrugada al norte. Debe defender intereses del reino en invasión

-¿Otra?

-Así es. Se corre el rumor de un posible golpe para el rey.

El Rivaille miró con atención al consejero. Era imposible que inventara una invasión por un posible golpe a la corona. La noche se antojaba silenciosa. Como la paz antes de la calma. El chico frunció el ceño con recelo haciendo el gesto idéntico que heredó de su padre.

-¿Quienes más irán?-preguntó cómo una última oportunidad

-Lo élites de otras regiones excepto su padre, los que hacían guardia esta noche en el castillo y los dos estrategas. Le sugiero se ponga en protección de Sir Mike.

Al menos Sir Mike era más confiable. Asintiendo a la orden, Ethan se decidió retirar. Podría buscar información por otro lado. Una vez retirado, Jean se sentó en el espacio recién abandonado por Ethan.

El mocoso no necesitaba saberlo todo, ¿cierto?

 **Erwin**

Erwin corrió en búsqueda del hijo de Levi. No estaba en su habitación, ni en caballeriza, ni en jardines, ni en ningún lado. El muchacho tenía la maña de ser un ratón de biblioteca, así que ese era el lugar donde posiblemente esté. Al abrir la puerta, el consejero Jean estaba sentado en un escritorio mirando por la ventana. Ethan no estaba.

-¿Sir Rivaille, dónde está?

-¿El padre o el hijo?

Erwin exasperó. Trato de calmar sus instintos de dar la vuelta y seguir buscando. A pesar de ello, objetó fríamente al mensajero. "El hijo"

-Ha ido a ver a su alteza hace poco. Posiblemente ya esté en camino a su punto de encuentro. ¿No quieres sentarte y observar la noche?

No hubo respuesta, Erwin abandonó la estancia antes que la sonrisa del mensajero se iluminara. El líder elite corría nuevamente por el castillo alejándose más y más de Ethan. En su corazón, sentía una corazonada fuerte de decirle al hijo de su amigo que huyera…

Decirle a Ethan que se dirigía directamente a las fauces de la bestia.

 **El Rey Imre:**

-Insisto que el juicio a mi padre es prioridad. El rey no puede comandar más estas tierras, señores.

Claramente, y luego de muchas discusiones alrededor del tema. Imre daba gala de su talento como comunicador y como príncipe real. Dejaba muy en claro que nadie mejor que él podría mantener a la nación próspera como estaba.

-Su alteza. La guerra debe ser tratado como un asunto de urgencia. Deje ir al rey Eren para que todo se calme.

¿Dejar ir al padre traidor?

-Tomaré el puesto del rey mientras su alteza es juzgado. No puedo permitir que siga en el poder sin expiar sus pecados ni su mal comportamiento. He de tomar tres decisiones en esta junta.

Los consejeros, los pocos representantes de élites, los eclesiásticos y la gente que estaba en el poder de Alles le miraron con atención:

La voz de Imre se hizo decreto a partir de ese día.

 **Primera orden:**

El rey Imre ha de ascender al cargo real de Rey de Alles

 **Segunda orden:**

Los élites, primer y segundo batallón se dirigirán al norte en pos de apoyo al previo equipo mandando por su nueva alteza.

 **Tercera orden:**

El rey Eren será detenido hasta el fin de sus días. Si se niega a esta tercera orden, hay una cuarta

 **Cuarta Orden:**

En caso que el rey Eren se negase a la pena del castigo. Tendría que expiar sus pecados otorgando su vida a los dioses.


	19. Chapter 19

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Gracias a todos ustedes, me he animado mucho a crear otro fic.

Como recordarán, desde Sonata del tiempo, yo pretendía hacer de este mi último fic.

Pero no. Con ustedes animando la cosa, me he decidido escribir otro, pero más corto.

Como sea, aun nuestro paso por Alles no termina.

Lloré mientras redactaba.

Sigamos...

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Décimo noveno pergamino**

 **De la voluntad de un pelinegro.**

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que preveía un desenlace así?

¿Cuántas veces pensaba que debía abandonar a Eren y no lo había hecho? El dulzor de las palabras del rey, sus bellos ojos esmeraldas y su eterna caricia que liberaba a Rivaille de todo el peso y responsabilidad que acarreaba sobre él.

Nunca imaginó verse en aquel trance de tener que huir para salvar ambas vidas, como si amarte fuera un crimen tal cual maleantes.

Levi Rivaille no tendía a llorar, pero al llegar al nuevo reino, bajo su capa abrazando su cuerpo entumecido por el frío, sintió como las urentes lágrimas de frustración le quemaban los ojos silenciosamente. Finalmente sucedió aquello que tanto había pensado: las graves consecuencias superaba con creces las peores expectativas.

Alrededor oía los ligeros ruidos del campamento, los preparativos para el dia siguiente, escuderos, lanceros, guerreros y médicos. Las quedas voces de nuevos caballeros que apoyaban sin duda la visión de Levi y algunos nuevos que huyeron del nuevo decreto del rey Imre. Aquellos caballeros eran lo mejor de la legión. Eran esos hombres que habrían de sacrificar la vida por el reino vecino. Y por los ideales de un hombre.

Todo eso le dió consuelo al perturbado corazón del pelinegro.

 **Reino de Gadrenas. Cuarenta y sextoavo cumpleaños de Levi Rivaille. Adorado príncipe.**

Una docena de fogatas crepitaban en la oscuridad. Levi dió entonces la vuelta una vez limpiado sus ojos de lágrimas para encontrarse con la tierna sonrisa de Isabel que luchaba contra su expresión sombría; la mujer estaba sentada meditabunda frente al fuego.

Rivaille pensaba en Eren.

E Isabel desde siempre lo supo, el fulgurante amor que el soldado poseía por su rey. En adelante sería incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea "Su majestad". Si fuera por ella, llevaría a Rivaille a otro lugar del mundo para que se alejare de la corona definitivamente.

Pero era imposible. Desde que llegaron, el pelinegro ha planeado con firmeza algún ataque. Sin mediar negociaciones o cualquier ruta

¿Por qué?

La respuesta se hallaba en la bruma de la noche, en las incontables estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento, en los eterno cuentos de las personas que progresivamente se volvían leyenda. Por aquello que hacía que el mundo funcionara.

El amor.

-Debemos regresar cuanto antes- se apresuró Levi, levantándose del suelo. Había descubierto sus raíces un día antes y aún así nada que tenga que ver con poder le llamaba. Atendía a las súplicas de la guerra y de un corazón ardiente.

Isabel miró al soldado como siempre: desde una profunda admiración cuyo límite era inimaginable. Aquel hombre era bajo de estatura, pero con una pesada aura y presencia para intimidar y un bello y noble corazón para proteger. La chica se levantó junto a él y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Lo seguiría. Hasta en el valle de la muerte, donde vería la ondeante capa de un héroe, lo seguiría ciegamente.

 **Alles. Veinteavo año del nacimiento del nuevo rey, Imre Jaeger**

-Mi señor- decía Mikasa inclinándose frente a su hijo. La dura mirada del rey evitaba que al reina le hablaré como la madre que era.

-Reina Madre. He llamado aquí vuestra presencia para consultarle sobre una duda.

-Responderé a cualquier inquietud, amado hijo si me escucháis un segundo. - dijo suavemente al reina esperando el gesto aprobatorio de su hijo. Una vez otorgado, continuó. -Deberías plantear vuestras dudas y quejas al rey sin necesidad de ser tan radical…

Imre soltó una carcajada, fría e inesperada, en ese instante. Pero aquella carcajada pudo bien tomarse como por un grito de dolor. ¿Qué necedad era aquella? Un rey nunca estaba obligado a nada. Un soberano era en sí mismo la ley. ¿Para qué servía, si no, reinar?

-Con todo respeto, madre. Esa observación ha quedado fuera de lugar en estos momentos.

La reina aguardó en silencio observando la triste mirada de su hijo ¿Por qué se empeñaba el joven en tales cosas? ¿Tal era el dolor?

¿No sentía Imre peón de un juego más grande que su propia corona?

-Mi pregunta, querida progenitora es si era de su conocimiento la… …. especie de "relación" que tiene mi padre con su escolta.

Mikasa no respondió. No porque no quisiera, sino porque en aquellos momentos su hijo era víctima de una conciencia tormentosa. Pero el silencio fue peor,porque logró alterar la joven mente del nuevo mandataria

-¡Mikasa Ackerman!- exclamó con autoridad.- ¿Acaso era de tu conocimiento la eterna fornicación de mi padre con su asqueroso escolta?

La reina, víctima de la presión, asintió lentamente.

Imre, que bebía de un vaso delicado de cristal un caro vino, arrojo el delicado recipiente contra la ventana

-¡He vivido veinte años, Mikasa… Veinte años bajo tu eterna tristeza y melancolía! ¡Odiando a mi padre por hacerte infeliz sin saber porqué! Odiando su aparente matrimonio real lleno de felicidad. ¡Odiando que aparentaran lo que no son!

Agarró un respiro para acariciar su cabello y continuó:

-He pasado todos los años viendo tu sufrimiento, desconociendo el porqué de tu asqueroso sacrificio. Ignorando además la asquerosa tendencia de mi padre por no quererte. Dime, ¿Acaso otro hombre cumple las labores conyugales de mi padre?

Mikasa calló en respeto a la ira de su hijo.

-Debería matarlos. A ambos por fornicarios. Dudo mucho que en veinte años ningún hombre te haya tocado…

-Silencio. Imre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Imre acercándose peligrosamente a su madre

-Dije que te calles- reafirmó la reina.

Un bofetón fue la respuesta del mandatario contra su madre. Si ella era hábil y fuerte, él lo era más.

-Tú no me ordenas que hacer, Ackerman. Si por mi fuera, los matara a ambos por hacerme infeliz toda la vida.

Mikasa bufó, aún con el dolor en la mejilla.

-¿Infeliz? Te hemos dado todo lo que has querido. Y lo has tenido todo. No sé que te tiene tan dolido…

-¡Todo! ¡Mis padres mintiendo sobre todo, todo el tiempo! Crecí bajo una maldita mentira…

La dulce mano de Mikasa acarició el bello rostro de Imre.

-Estas comportandote como un chiquillo malcriado, hijo. No puedes juzgar a tus semejantes con tal brutalidad por tener un temperamento como el tuyo.

Imre quitó su mano y volvió al trono.

-Yo no soy semejante a ustedes, madre. Yo soy el nuevo rey de Alles y como tal, tengo el derecho a juzgar lo que me dé la gana.

En otro lugar, las luces del anochecer atravesaban la cripta de un castillo. Y ese lugar no era para cualquiera. A la mayoría de la gente le incomodaba aquella tibia oscuridad que jamás había conocido la luz del dia, el laberinto subterráneo estaba llenos de pasadizos y salidas secretas nadie conocía.

Voces y jueces, todos reunidos en pos del futuro del rey Eren, decidían sobre el mañana: "Si tan sólo las cosas volvieran a ser como cuando vivía el rey Grisha" "Volvieramos a ser poderosos" "la gente pagaría por nuestros favores" "¿Qué importa si el rey es oscuro o no?"

Jean, sentado en un lugar del consejo, miraba a los vejetes con asco. ¿Acaso el dinero era lo único que movía a aquellos seres a la traición? Sencillamente, le daba igual. Sus planes iban como lo esperaba y lo mejor, sin él interceder mucho.

-Pero ¿Por qué el rey se empeña en la traición de su alteza?- dijo uno

-El rey se ha portado tan bien que enferma- dijo otro consejero, tomando vino.

-¿Y desde cuando el señor Rivaille va en contra de los principios de caballería?

Jean abrió y cerró los puños. ¿Qué más da si la acusación de adulterio era fundada o no? En todo caso, les brindaba la oportunidad que estaba esperando: cambiar el rey correcto y destruir las normativas de Alles. Si él hubiera actuado, hace tiempo que hubiera asesinado a Eren para que su joven sucesor destruyera, con la ayuda de sus consejos, aquel próspero país.

-El nuevo rey ha pedido un castigo para Rey Eren.

-No me parece tan severo el comportamiento de un rey que ha dado todo por un país.

-Lo mejor será que el rey sea sustituido por otro- sugirió uno, atrayendo la atención de Jean por un segundo. Era uno de aquellos ancianos con cara dulce y apacible que resultan ser granujas.

-La sucesión de corona se hace cuando el rey ha fallecido.

Silencio. Uno de esos silencios mortales que atraviesan la conciencia de la gente. Jean miró con incredulidad al consejo y sonrió para sí.

¿Qué tan lejos llegarían aquellos cuervos para obtener riquezas?

Tres pasos… girar… dos más… girar… tres pasos.. girar… dos más… girar. Eren bufó bajo aquella situación con frustración. ¡Él era el rey de aquel lugar! ¿Qué hacía preso como un delincuente cualquiera, preso en una celda? Debía estar con Erwin discutiendo reformas agrarias y conducción de impuestos. Quería hablar con su hijo, no tenía tiempo para jugar al rey malo ni al nuevo rey.

No. No eran juegos. Su hijo estaba auténticamente dolido y era su culpa. Eren pensaba en su fallo como padre y como su hijo había terminado de aquella forma. Siempre dio lo mejor para que aquel chiquillo fuera inmensamente feliz.

Unas suaves lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Eren. Su Imre era víctima de un odio que nacía de su alma y se negaba a escuchar o a pensar razones. ¿Era tanto el odio que sentía? ¿La amargura que lo consumía?

Aquella celda, además era un asco. En las paredes otros presos habían dejado huella de su paso en forma de sangre y arañazos. Un pensamiento aterrador atravesó la mente de Eren: " El agujero de los traidores, la última cámara antes de la muerte".

El mandatario detuvo en seco su inútil rodada. La conmoción y el dolor de esos instantes habían dado lugar a un centenar de pensamientos tanto ilusorios como triste.

¿Era posible que Imre atentara contra su vida por una corona que eventualmente sería suya?

Bajo el goteante techo, y el oscuro silencio. La plegaria del rey se hizo un acto de fé: " pido una cosa…. sonreídme de nuevo."

El olor de la cocina era pausado y tranquilo. Pareciese que no fuera aquello una situación delicada por la que pasaba la corona de Alles. El rey Imre, había ordenado su cena a la habitación sin decir nada más, la mitad de los élites no estaba y la otra mitad se había ido bajo las órdenes reales de defensa.

Por tanto, las mujeres en la cocina se encontraban en un estado de melancolía y tristeza bastante fuerte. Cocinaron los pocos platillos ordenados y los viejos estrépitos de antaño que producían los elites a la hora de la comida era una historia con fin.

Erwin había cesado en al búsqueda del joven Rivaille y fue el único en acudir a la mesa a la hora de la comida. Su compañero más cercano, Armin, había decidido comer con la reina.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, estaba sumamente preocupado por el chico de Rivaille más que por otra cosa.

-Señor Erwin, su comida- se acercó tímidamente Sasha con un buffet especial para el rubio. Aquello no ayudó mucho a su apetito, ya que lentamente el soldado la miró con su característica y profunda mirada azul.

-Sasha. - Dijo el soldado, nostálgico porque recordó que la mujer que le aproximaba la comida era una de la más cercanas al joven Ethan.

-Señor Erwin. La noche está fría. ¿Desea tomar una taza de bebida caliente?

-Sasha. no pude detener las órdenes de su alteza.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, señor. El rey Eren ha de tener una buena idea si los soldados emprendieron camino en su defensa.

-No fue el Rey Eren, Sasha.

La mujer, inocente y sutil lo miró con su cara de extrañeza. Si no fue el rey, ¿quien había ordenado el desalojo de los caballeros del castillos?

-Imre. Imre es el nuevo rey. Y sus órdenes están fuera de orden.- al decir esto, el tono grave y de urgencia surgido del corazón del élite alertó a Sasha del peligro. Sin querer conocer respuesta preguntó: "¿Dónde está el joven Ethan?"

La noche volvía nuevamente a ser protagonista en los corazones de las personas. Y aunque en el momento que ella suscita cada quién tenía un problema del cual defenderse, posiblemente el peor encuentro de todos con el destino era Ethan.

Llovía, allá en el campamento previo al campo de batalla. La promesa de enviar apoyo por parte de la corona de Alles se había tardado más de la cuenta. Ethan Rivaille, bajo las órdenes reales, se encontraba reunido en la sala de estrategas de la misión.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Su alteza nos ha dado la promesa de auxilio, pero por alguna razón no siento que esta guerra es su focalidad.

-Veamos. La estrategia de defensa es aguantar con distintos ataques con la máxima posibilidad que tenemos.

-Pero aguantar es una misión difícil. Más si morimos muchos, que por suerte no ha sido la historia

-Pero sucederá.

Todos observaron a Ethan con cautela. El chico, que estaba sentado desde el inicio de la reunión en una esquina se hizo notar por primera vez en casi tres horas de consultoría.

-El reino de Alles nos ha abandonado.- dijo el chico fríamente.

El miedo a la muerte se debe a dos hechos que ocurren dentro de nuestro inconsciente. En primer lugar, la muerte nunca es posible con respecto a nosotros mismos; es decir, la causa de la muerte es externa, en este sentido, se le atribuye un carácter maligno; la muerte es mala y se encuentra en el ambiente no en nosotros mismos. Siguiendo esto, para nuestro inconsciente es inconcebible morir por alguna causa natural o vejez.

En segundo lugar, la persona no es capaz de distinguir entre un deseo y la realización de este (un hecho); esto justifica la muerte sobre la base de la culpa donde el deseo y la realidad generan un conflicto. Así, la persona se considera responsable de la muerte del otro en el sentido de que el deseo de matarlo y el hecho de la muerte genera culpabilidad.

Ethan desconocía ambas cosas. Levi Rivaille le enseñó desde chico que la muerte es el estado final de las cosas y que, como caballeros de Alles debían afrontarla algún día. Por supuesto, una cosa es sentirla lejana y otra, convivir con ella en un campo de batalla.

-Sugiero- dijo luego del profundo silencio- escribir una carta de despedida esta noche, enviar un mensajero por la mañana y hacer la línea de defensa lo más densa posible para que aguarde el ataque.

Por más réplica que buscaran, los estrategas veían la razón en los ojos del chico. Dándole la oportunidad de ello, se designó al mensajero.

Aquella noche marcaría la vida de mucha gente. La noche de los ángeles caídos.

En medio de la lucha, Ethan lloraba. Lloraba por lo solitario que su padre quedaría. Lloraba por los deseos del rey Eren, cuyos designios había guiado con valor un reino y con amor a sus habitantes. La espada entrenada por Farlan, la estrategia creada por Erwin, al defensa entrenada por Hanji y el combate con arco entrenado por isabel.

Etha vió como Mike daba su vida para proteger la suya. Ethan admiró el color carmesí de la sangre contrastando con el verde césped del reino que protegía.

Sabría que el momento llegaría.

Y llegó.

La suave espada de un pequeño y ágil soldado llegó a su espalda como si el beso de la muerte fuere. Por primera vez, Ethan sintió miedo. Recordó las palabras de su padre mientras se colocaba de pie.

"El valor no es encontrarte con la muerte precipitadamente, ni ser un temerario ser sin límites en la vida. Temer es natural entre los hombres, hijo. Si tienes miedo, eres humano. Pero ser valiente es eso, enfrentar tus miedos hasta el último segundo de tu vida."

No tengo miedo, papá.

Ethan asesinó a aquel quien le hubiera lastimado. Observó a su alrededor como a línea desvanecía, certificando su acertado concepto de batalla.

El mensajero no era algo descabellado. El mensajero era su última voluntad.

-Dadle esta carta a Sasha. O en defecto a la reina Mikasa. Ambas sabrán que hacer- había dicho con frio valor al mensajero mientras la sellara.

"Por favor mensajero. Dadle mis últimos deseos a mi padre." pensaba el chico mientras su vida se escapaba a pasos agitados de su joven cuerpo. Los árboles se mecían con suavidad, la brisa acarició su cabello y el frio hizo que tiritaran sus huesos.

-Lamento dejarte solo, papá- dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas afincando su espada del suelo. Le costaba respirar y el dolor era más punzante.

Lloró. El chico había desarrollado amor por la vida. Hubiera querido casarse y poder vivir tranquilamente con una familia que lo amara. Con unos hijos que hicieran molestar a su padre y lo hicieran sonreír a escondidas. Ese sueño era perfecto.

Al caer al suelo sintió el abrazo de la madre tierra. Sintió el alma en contacto con su origen y sonrió. La libertad de ser lo que fuere ha terminado. Su vida, aunque corta, fue lo máximo que pudo dar por ser feliz.

Fue un honor nacer en Alles.

Fue un honor tener a Levi Rivaille de padre.

 **"...Por favor mensajero…"**


	20. Chapter 20

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Este fic se ha puesto muy serio.

Si, imaginaba eso cuando escribía el Storyline de la obra.

Veamos hoy que pasa con la Corona.

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Veinteavo pergamino**

 **De la Justicia Real**

-El rey Imre ha solicitado un juicio justo en contra del antiguo rey, Eren Jaeger. Concediendo su petición, el consejo ha decidido hoy, ofrecer una estancia privada para tal deseo.

Imre hacía gestos con las manos con claro fastidio; el chico debía admitir que estaba nervioso ante el destino de su padre y su posible culpa en lo que traiga todo aquel parapeto. Había pasado cuatro días hasta que se decidió darle la oportunidad a su padre a defenderse y esperaba que él antiguo mandatario no desaprovechara la oportunidad.

-Traedlo- Dijo el maestro de ceremonia. Mikasa admiraba atenta la estancia sin poder detener aquella locura. Armin y Erwin de pie en defensa del rey, los consejeros, Jean y los jueces del otro lado. Ella se encontraba rodeada de soldados de índole inferior y claro, como testigo de aquel juzgamiento.

El sol de algún atardecer ensombrecía la sala, otorgando un aire fúnebre y misterioso a lo que debería ser una celebración de justicia. Los soldados que quedaron en el castillo, escapando de la descabellada orden de Imre, estaban sentados confundidos en la sala.

"Eren no tendrá oportunidad"

Fueron por él cuando por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Eren estaba agotado por los interminables paseos en el reducido espacio y exánime por las horas o días pasados en aquella soledad. Desde su miserable celda no veía la luz del sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

Más que suficiente, sabía, para ofrecer el aspecto de una persona culpable. Desaseado, despeinado, privado de los servicios de los criados e incluso de ropa para cambiarse, debía parecer sucio y sospechoso ante todos los del consejo. Aun así, irguió la cabeza y se arregló la túnica cuando oyó las botas y espuelas de los hombres que debían custodiarlo hasta la sala de audiencias.

-Suerte su alteza- dijo uno con especial aprecio hacia Eren. Los ojos verdes del rey se fijaron en uno de los caballeros de armas de Imre cuando era un chico. El joven era un soldado óptimo, crecido bajo la tutela de la órdenes de Eren.

-Gracias muchacho. Lamento que todo esto suceda- suspiró el antiguo rey tratando de sonreír.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad dejando ver a muchos de los soldados como público, los jueces y al bello rey mirando con frialdad a su progenitor.

-Su alteza, barones y caballeros. Señores jueces- comenzó el maestro de ceremonia.- Por voluntad del rey y su beneplácito estamos aquí reunidos para acusar al Rey ere de adulterio, traición moral y abominación.

Armin dió un paso al frente captando la atención del hablante. Tenía un semblante regio y amenazador.

-Si un rey manda a llamar a su caballero, ¿Es eso traición según vuestras normas? Desde mi formación, un soldado y más, un elite, debe estar servicio de la corona. Sir Rivaille pudo haber estado en compañía del rey sin intención traicionera…

Erwin alzó su mano para callar la inquietud del joven rubio. No es que Levi tuviera intenciones deshonrosas con Eren o no. El propio rey Imre les había visto.

-Con todo respeto, Sir Arlet, permitidme concluir mi acusación. Pronto habrá tiempo para que tomen la palabra todos aquellos que deseen.

Apoyado en el respaldo de la gran silla y sin querer hablar, Imre observaba fijamente la escena. No mostraba piedad ni misericordia en sus ojos. Pero en el fondo, todo aquello lo abochornaba. Su padre cayendo tan bajo con un soldado.

El sentimiento de grimor recorrió su cuerpo.

Eren comprendió entonces que su vida estaba a merced de un hijo incapaz de perdonar e influenciado por un consejo lleno de crueldad. ¿Cómo nunca pudo ver lo que estaba creando bajo su manto protector? Su mente se tambaleó. De pronto percibía el olor de la sangre, o del sudor bajo el temerario sol, o de las llamas consumiendo su piel.

Estaba perdido.

-... sorprendido por el rey en su cámara con el caballero escolta. Inclumpliendo sus votos matrimoniales, su promesa de regir bajo una moral íntegra y violando principios éticos de caballería. Ha corrompido los sacramentos en ofensa contra su corona y contra los dioses.

-Un momento- interrumpió Eren. - No pueden juzgarme de esa forma por amar a todos en general. He regido este reino con una ardua disciplina y un manto protector que nos ha traído muchos años de paz. Mi hijo ahora está dolido con todo esto, pero él debería conocer el perdón y el amor que yo tanto le he enseñado.

Todos miraron a Imre en búsqueda de respuestas, el aludido ni se inmutó.

-Por favor su alteza- dijo el orador continuando- hemos de demostrar aquí la traición ante los ideales del rey. Los jueces en esta sala han consultado y por muchos años usted y el Sir Rivaille posiblemente han desarrollado esta.. relación.. entre ustedes.

-Ethan. - dijo Eren dirigiéndose a su hijo. El rey cambió la mirada de Armin hacia su alteza para prestar atención- ¿Cómo es que las tropas del norte han fallado? ¿Cómo tardaste tanto para ayudarles? ¿Qué esperabas?

Silencio.

-¿Quienes han muerto en aquella campaña al norte?-volvió a preguntar Eren, temiendo la respuesta de su hijo.

Imre enfureció, levantándose del trono.

-Su alteza, no se moleste. Yo…

-Silencio- dijo con mucha autoridad mirando desde arriba a su padre.- Esto es culpa tuya, padre. He evitado gritarte, he evitado maltratarte. Soy un rey justo que te da la oportunidad de defenderte. La campaña del norte, debido a tu perdida de titulo, ya no te corresponde más.

-¿...De defenderme?- preguntó Eren observando alrededor. Prácticamente, estaba solo.

-¿Qué más da? Ni siquiera intentas defenderte ni pelear por tu honor.

-Hijo. ¿Qué son esas órdenes alocadas que estas dando sin apoyarlas?- insistió Eren.

-¿Quién te ha contado?- preguntó Imre sabiendo la respuesta. Mikasa. Su mirada se desplazó hacia su madre antes de volver a los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su padre.

-Hijo. Detén esta locura. Sabes que exageras con todo esto y enfócate en lo que verdaderamente importa, el reino.

Eren sonaba algo desesperado. Tenía las muñecas amarradas sin poder gestualizar bien, pero eso no le importaba. En verdad sentía que Alles caería en una desgracia mucho mayor si no intervenía de alguna forma. Sin embargo, Imre se permanecía impávido frente al trono.

¿Qué su vida haya sido una mentira no importa? ¿Qué su madre miserable le hubiera hecho miserable no importa? ¿Qué su padre se revuelque asquerosamente con otro hombre no importa?

-Dime algo, Padre. ¿Ha estado bueno el revolcón con Sir RIvaille?- dijo mordazmente, haciendo sorprender y enrojecer a Eren al mismo tiempo. Con toda osadía, el hijo sonrió al padre. - No quiero saber más de este juicio. Claramente es culpable.

El joven cruzó los brazos para poder admirar la derrota en su padre, ni siquiera luchaba por defenderse, ni explicar nada de lo que pasaba con Levi. Al padre no le importaba su bienestar físico, y aquello lo pagaría caro. Con un gesto elegante, Imre volvió a su trono dejando perplejos a todos en la sala. El orador tartamudeó un poco para poder continuar.

-Ha concluido el alegato del antiguo rey en su defensa. Corresponde la sentencia para él y cuando sea capturado, para Sir Rivaille.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Eren nuevamente- ¡Sir Rivaille no tiene la culpa de nada! Yo le ordené hacer todo bajo mi poder de rey.

-El castigo será para ambos, padre- dijo Imre prestando atención a las reacciones.

-¡Rivaille no ha traicionado nada! ¡Todo lo he ordenado yo!

-¿Dónde está el caballero?- preguntó el orador, ya irritante para Eren.

-Escapó por su bien, abandonandote- dijo Imre fríamente. El comentario cayó bastante mal al ojos verdes, callando sus esperanzas de salvarlos.

-No asesineís a Sir Rivaille, Imre- dijo Eren, arrodillándose. El rostro de Eren obtuvo una expresión no antes vistas por su hijo. Algo parecido a un dolor en el alma.

-El delito del rey no deja lugar a dudas, su majestad. Solo resta la sentencia.

A Imre le daba igual ya lo que le hicieran a su padre. Sólo observaba como un hombre tan brillante y noble se arrodillaba para salvar la vida de otro con el que comete abominación. ¿Es acaso su padre era tan tonto e iluso?

Por qué pedir por la vida de otro hombre que claramente lo había abandonado

"Que asco"

Imre se levantó nuevamente del trono bajo la mirada de todos. Pero esta vez caminó hacia su padre y se agachó frente a él. Alzó su rostro para notar las urgentes lágrimas del ex-mandatario por su élite escolta. Los ojos verdes eran vidrios acuosos que pedía a gritos una calma para el alma. Imre parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

-No puedo seguirte viendo. Qué patético.

Dicho esto, siguió su camino ordenando que la pena, cualquiera que sea, la ejecutaran el día de mañana. Al salir, la mirada fría sobre Mikasa fue el último vestigio de la amabilidad del joven rey.

Sacado el rey del asunto por voluntad propia, Eren estaba a merced de los buitres.

Cuando el mandatario tenía miedo, durante toda la vida, tenía la mirada terrorífica de Levi encima de él recordando lo que verdaderamente era el temor. Pero en aquel momento, Eren sintió como una soledad abrumadora contagiaba sus profundos sin escapatoria alguna.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó uno de los jueces

-Creo que encarcelarlo sería lo más indicado. - dijo otro

-No lo sé. Tendríamos que alimentarlo a diario.-mencionó un monje

-No necesariamente…..

Silencio.

Los soldados comenzaron a murmurar en la sala, Mikasa advirtió que aquella última oración fue básicamente un error. Aún así, los jueces actuaron como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Los soldados se miraban entre sí y comentaban.

Eren miraba el suelo, escuchando con atención como se hacía leña del árbol caído.

-¡Medid vuestras palabras, monje!-advirtió Armin, horrorizado, echando mano a la espada- ¡No podéis matar a un rey!

El resplandor de la luz alumbró brevemente los ojos de Jean, quien en su ausencia en palabra, disfrutaba del patético acto de los miembros de Alles.

-Cierto, la persona de un rey es sagrado- comentó el monje sin reparos y, como Armin sospechó, demasiado deprisa- La sangre de un rey no se puede derramar con facilidad.

Hubo una pausa siniestra.

-No, el cuerpo de un rey sería quemado.

El monje, llamado Khalos, fue uno de esos que Eren ascendió de monaguillo. Khalos había pasado una dura vida pero siempre había actuado con justicia y benevolencia. Pero ese día, su mirada y su voz parecían proceder de otro mundo. El silencio sepulcral acompañó a los ojos de Eren mientras alzaba su rostro.

¿Quemado?

¿Por amar a Levi? ¿Sería quemado?

Dioses del cielo…

Alrededor, los caballeros enmudecieron de consternación.

-Por su traición- agregó Khalos- tanto él como su soldado perecerán en las llamas.

Eren salió de su asombro para actuar bajo la desesperación.

-¡Khalos! ¡No pueden decidir mi destino de esa forma! ¿A quién creen que sentencian? ¡A todos ustedes les dí mi mano cuando la necesitaron! ¡Khalos, Mithra, Fardeón, Teneo, Jean!

Todos le miraron con pena, pero también con algo más entre manos. Eren supo que su traición no era contra la moral de un reino, ni contra su hijo, ni contra nada.

La traición eran ellos. Los jueces, monjes y consejeros a favor de su muerte.

-¡Mis señores!- intervino Erwin por primera vez en el juicio. Se inclinó su cabeza ante el consejo sin dejar de tocar la espada.- Nombrad a alguien que os represente en un duelo. Lidiaré con cualquier hombre en defensa del rey.

-¡Señor Erwin!

El élite principal alzó la mirada y su semblante se traslució un profundo horror. Cualquier soldado podría ser Armin, Mike o Hanji en caso que volviera. Los soldados en la sala se levantaron. No podían creer la actitud del rubio líder. Lo que muchos no sabían es que Erwin fue escolta de tres generaciones de rey, pero ante la injusticia de aquel juicio debía actuar en pos del segundo regente.

-Señor Erwin- comentó el orador- olvida que nadie puede refutar la decisión del rey en otorgar libre sentencia sobre el acusado. Y nadie puede desafiar a un soberano. Su palabra es Ley.

-Señores-dijo firmemente la voz del rubio- toman una decisión apresurada y brutal.

-¡Señor Erwin! Le sugiero que respete a los miembros del consejo por su propio bien.

Armin se puso tenso, aquel juicio se estaba poniendo realmente raro y peliagudo. Como esperaba, no sería sencillo que sentenciaran la amabilidad del rey.

-Señores- intervinó finalmente el escolta de Mikasa- En nombre de los dioses, perdonad la vida del rey.

Muchos de los soldados de público se inclinaron en una reverencia por el rey. Otros, más jóvenes, miraban perplejos el escenario que sucedía a su alrededor. Y aunque hacían falta muchos de ellos, los que quedaban resguardaban la decisión de proteger a su alteza .

-Silencio.- dijo duramente Jean.- No os atrevéis a cuestionar las decisiones del consejo….

\- Señores- alzó la voz Mikasa, como reina de Alles.

Otro silencio inundó el lugar, Eren observó como su esposa era el centro de atención de todos en la sala. Jean cambió la expresión de su rostro cuando detalló el semblante de la mujer. La amaba, pero aquello implicaba que el odio hacia el rey, crecía.

-Me parece sumamente desagradable este juicio. No pueden enjuiciar de esta forma tan atroz al rey Eren.

-Señora- se inclinó el orador que ya desagradaba a muchos.- Son órdenes reales más allá de su jurisdicción

-¡Pero que atrevido! ¡Si yo soy la reina!

Jean alzó la mano y se dirigió a la mujer que amaba. Justo en ese momento reventaba de celos que esa misma mujer defendiera a eso que la ataba a todo aquel circo. ¿No sería capaz ella de dejar morir a aquel hombre por su libertad? ¿No quería, acaso, irse junto a él cuando estuviera libre?

-Su alteza- inclinó su cabeza. Esperó que al reina continuara

-Esto es extremadamente bárbaro viniendo de ustedes.

-Debo hacerle una pregunta que salvará a o no al rey.- comentó Jean, perspicaz. Todos observaron a su alteza antes que el consejero continuara. Cuando la reina asintió, el hombre continuó- ¿Es feliz con su matrimonio con el rey?

Silencio.

-¿Usted sabía de las intenciones del rey con su escolta?}

Mikasa, incapaz de mentir por muchos aspectos de su personalidad, aligeró el rostro con sobresalto por la pregunta confirmando las intenciones de Jean.

-No puede defender lo indefendible, su alteza. La orden se ejecutará en la mañana. ¡Guardias!

Decir "guardias" no llevó las consecuencias que el consejo esperaba. Erwin evitó que tocaran al rey, Armin evitó que tocarana Erwin, los soldados del público se dividieron en opiniones. Se armó una golpiza fuerte a favor y en contra del rey; ya que Eren sólo permitía espadas en los juicios a los élites.

Aún así, el desconcertado mandatario miraba todo desde la lejanía su mente. Su hijo lo había abandonado, su reino por el que tanto había sacrificado le daba la espalda.

"Levi.. Levi…"

Se desmayó.

 _Imre._

 _El dia que naciste los bosques de Alles susurraron tu nombre. Con orgullo te vi crecer hasta verte convertido en justicia. Todos los Jaeger que han gobernado Alles lo han hecho con fuerza y sabiduría. Por eso, sé que ejercerás tu poder con prudencia._

 _Presta atención, porque el secreto de un rey no está en las batallas que libra ni en las victorias conseguidas. El secreto está en entrar a los corazones de la gente. Y ese tesoro se gana con cuidados, esmero y protección._

 _Te digo esto por cuando mis días lleguen a su fin, serás un verdadero rey._

Era noche nueva

La luna estaba ausente en el reino cuando galantes formas partieron el silencio de la noche.

Esa noche la mirada gris de Rivaille observó como el oscuro castillo carecía de su característico esplendor y ensueño. Algo había pasado dentro de los muros y aquello se lo comentaba el corazón. Levi acarició un poco con fastidio su cabello para ajustarse mejor la capa negra con al que había entrado juntos a los demás élites.

Debía sacar a Eren y a su hijo de aquel lugar. Según sus soldados en el otro país, ya la invasión por el norte se había extendido y la corona de Alles no había hecho movimiento alguno de ataque.

De ataque no, pero Levi desconocía el movimiento de defensa.


	21. Chapter 21

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Fue un capitulo difícil.

¿Cómo describir cosas de una forma que llegue?

Lean y averigüen como lo solventé.

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Vigésimo** **primer pergamino**

De la libertad

Sabía que debía rezar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Uno de aquellos soldados apareció en la celda al día siguiente con actitud expeditiva.

-Señor, acompañadme.

El otro séquito de monjes se cernieron a su alrededor apenas salió del calabozo. Eren veía en sus ojos la sombra de muerte, de su muerte, y supo que en esos momentos ninguna otra cosa los satisfaría. El día era alegría en compañía del sol y una suave brisa acarició el castaño cabello. Una cuadrilla de hombres con indumentarias de verdugos y las picas apuntadas hacia el suelo le aguardaba para escoltarla.

Toda la ceremonia propia de la ejecución de un traidor estaba ya preparada.

Rodeado por la guardia, Eren salió por la puerta principal. Los seguía una larga hilera de monjes y caballeros. En el patio los recibió la exaltada multitud.

-¿Dónde está Erwin, Armin o la reina?- preguntó el ojos verdes con una débil voz.

-Por su culpa, han sido capturados por órdenes del rey.

Eren se sumió en una depresión mucho mayor. Todo lo que amaba o estaba relacionado con él se dañaba. Calló ya su última voluntad. A su vez, su aparición desató una oleada de incontenibles remordimientos.

-¡Es el rey!

-¡Mirad qué han hecho con él!

-¡Lo llevan a la hoguera!

Unos cuantos espectadores, hombres y también mujeres, trataron de romper el cordón formado por la guardia y fueron repelidos sin contemplaciones. Con gritos y lamentos, la multitud lo siguió hasta el exterior del castillo y luego por la amplia calzada.

-¡Mi señor! ¡¿Quién velará por nosotros en adelante?

-¡Dioses! ¡Escuchad nuestra plegaria! ¡Salvad al rey!

Ahora toda la gente del pueblo había salido ya de sus casas y, sollozando y coreando su nombre. A Eren se le cautivó el corazón y pensaba en lo hermosa que era su gente que ahora quedaban en manos de un clérigo oportunista y salvaje.

Fuera del pueblo, en el nivelado campo de liza, se alzaba una alta estaca, recortándose su negra silueta contra el cielo. En la base había oscuros haces de leña apilados. Cerca, dos fornidos monjes preparaban afanosamente las antorchas junto a la cuba de brea.

A Través de un claro abierto entre las nubes, se veía una franja en el cielo con tonos rojizos por un sol acalorante y sanguíneo. El río que discurría por el llano, los lejanos bosques y el horizonte estaban bañados en ámbar y en oro.

Eren percibió la belleza de la vida como nunca antes, y el terror de la muerte cayó sobre él, anegando su mente. Le temblaban de tal modo las piernas que apenas podían caminar, y tenía el corazón contraído como un puño de piedra.

"Si me desplomo aquí, en el camino tendrán que llevarme a rastras hasta una pira. No, No puedo dar un espectáculo, así.

No puedo dar un espectáculo así. Soy el rey"

Las ásperas cuerdas se le hendieron en las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello. Desde allí arriba, el mundo se reducía a un mar de coronillas tonsuradas. Eren apenas podía ver a los caballeros al entre la multitud. Eren observó como sus queridos ciudadanos se abrazaban unos a otros, incapaces de hacer nada por su Rey. Incapaces de salvar a su protector. Ya en ese estado, Eren estaba abstraído de la vida, como si un muerto fuere.

-Caballero Eren Jaeger, no Rey. Es hora pues que cumple su condena.-Comentó el monje Khalos. Eren reaccionó con el último intento de sobrevivencia pero se vio atado de pies y manos; Inmovilizado sin percatarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-¡Encendedla!

Un antorcha pequeña pero con una ávida llama entró en contacto con la preparada debajo de Eren. La altura era como de metro y medio distante del suelo. Pasaría como diez minutos antes que alcanzare al rey. Los guardias cruzaron sus picas y entrelazaron los brazos, esforzándose por contener a la muchedumbre encolerizada. El gritería se hizo ensordecedor en búsqueda de los últimos vestigios de conciencia por parte de un clérigo abominable. Eren admiró la llama encendida a poco de él y un clamor de vida inundó su pecho. El rey era un humano con razón y como tal, se aferraba a la vida.

En eso, el llanto de un niño atrajo su atención trayendo recuerdos de Imre cuando era pequeño.

-Mi hijo… -Empezó a decir lentamente debido a la atadura de su cuello. Tomó fuerzas de su aliento y continuó- ¡Por favor! ¡Todos habitantes de Alles! ¡Proteged a mi hijo, el Rey Imre! ¡No os preocupéis por mí, esta noche pasearé por el mundo que se extiende más allá de las estrellas! ¡Madres! Iros con sus hijos, no dejéis que vean este acto! ¡No dejéis que se envenenen el corazón!

Eren notó el ascenso del aire caliente preparando su mortal fin. El clamor de la muchedumbre adquirió un tono más agudo, como el lastimero gemido del viento. La leña crepitó y el fuego saltó de haz en haz, desprendiéndose de cada uno de ellos una cegadora columna de humo gris.

El grito fue ensordecedor. Surtidores de chispas se elevaban desde el fuego, y una densa humareda envolvió a Eren, ocultandolo a la vista. Le escocían los ojos, la nariz y la garganta. Estaba asfixiándose.

Poco a poco iba muriendo.

Tosió exasperado. Sus pulmones buscaban aire pero solo inhalaban uno gris y venenoso. ¡Qué horrible era aquella pena para morir! Agradeció de repente que su padre perdonara las feas torturas de muerte, otorgándole trabajo forzado y artístico a los culpables.

El Señor Oscuro, según decían, acudía en busca de sus elegidos. Aparecía al galope en su corcel negro y se llevaba al Otro Mundo las almas. Eren, en su agonía esperaba por el señor oscuro.

Sus ojos se turbaron en lágrimas, le ardía el pecho y le corría fuego por las venas. El humo lo cegaba y ya apenas podía respirar.

Ya que el Señor Oscuro se aproximaba, estaba Eren listo a abandonar su cuerpo. El chacoloteo de los cascos sonó junto a una pira, el antiguo rey percibió una nueva presencia en la plataforma, agitando el aire. Una silueta oscura se acercaba a través de las arremolinadas columnas de humo. Empuñaba un cuchillo y Eren supo que le cortaría la garganta, ya que si vida era el sacrificio que había ido a reclamar. Cerró los ojos como última voluntad

"¡Hundid el filo en mi carne, Señor"

Notó la fría hoja en el cuello y aguardó el golpe final.

Sintió un apresurado beso y escuchó las entrecortadas palabras del ángel de la muerte. La más maravillosa voz para despedirse de este mundo

-¡Eren! ¡Resiste!

La voz de Levi Rivaille le daba ánimos frente a él. Las suaves palmadas de Levi Rivaille lo desperbana de un posible desmayo próximo. Los labios de Levi fueron aquellos inquietos que los salvaban de la muerte.

-¡Despierta, Eren! ¡Joder! ¡Despierta!

Eren sintió desprenderse la cuerda que le oprimía el cuello. Una mano le sacudía bruscamente el hombro y, detrás de él, un cuchillo cortaba las otras cuerdas.

-Su alteza, mantened las manos hacia dentro. La hoja está muy afilada. - Decía la dulce voz de Isabel.

"Levi"

Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos al llamado del pelinegro. Halló sus ojos grises preocupados, con el rostro ennegrecido por el humo y el yelmo salpicado en sangre.

-Mantén tus manos hacia dentro. La hoja está afilada- Dijo Levi con claro alivio en su rostro. Luego lo tensó nuevamente.

Una impetuosa sensación de fuerza recorrió sus venas. Encogiendo los puños, rompió las hembras restantes para percatarse que Levi cortaba con gran agilidad las cuerdas de los tobillos. Al cabo de un momento, Eren quedó libre.

-¡Por aquí!- escuchó la voz de Erwin a su derecha. También él era libre.

Levi tomó a Eren por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el borde la plataforma. Abajo, en el tumultuoso revoltijo, caballeros montados peleaban contra monjes y caballeros en tierra. Entre el humo y las llamas, tan cerca del fuego como le era posible, Armin aguardaba en su montura sujetando el caballo de Levi y de Erwin. A su lado, Isabel, Hanji Y Farlan peleaban para repeler ataques.

Sin vacilar demasiado, saltaron sobre los caballos.

Eren sintió el pelo fuerte del animal y suspiró largas bocanadas de aire. Había escapado del círculo de leña en llamas, estaba fuera, vivo y a casi salvo.

Pero enseguida advirtió que se encontraba en medio de otra clase de infierno. El fragor de las armas, los aullidos de cólera y los gritos de dolor vibraban en el aire mientras los caballeros de Alles batallaban para abrirse paso entre la apiñada multitud. Los hombres de la guardia ofrecían escasa resistencia, y muchos se regocijaban abiertamente de su huida. En cambio los monjes, pese a estar desarmados, peleaban como posesos, cogiendo troncos encendidos de la hoguera para atacar a caballos y jinetes, derribando a los caballeros de sus sillas y golpeándoles brutalmente una vez caídos.

-Vámonos Eren- Dijo Levi blandiendo su espada y otorgándole otra al soberano. Eren admiró la escena en cámara lenta.

Todo eso era increíble.

-¡Caballeros!- rugió la voz de Erwin.- ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Tomad sus espadas y dejad Alles! ¡Alzad la voz en contra de un mandatario ofuscado y vivan sirviendo al señor!

-¡Adelante!- dijo sonriendo Hanji tomando velozmente su caballo. Obligando al caballo a volver la cabeza, se puso en marcha flanqueada por los sonrientes Farlan e Isabel. Seguidos de cerca con Armin, quien había aupado a la reina. Todos blandían sus espadas desenfrenadamente para abrirse camino entre la turbamulta

Aferrado a su caballo, evitando desmayarse o algo similar, Eren trataba de no ver aquel combate por donde le habrían paso. Pero sí lograba ver las víctimas de la irracionalidad de su castigo.

"Imre, hijo mío"

Y aunque Eren no lo notara, Levi iba extremadamente pendiente de su salud y velando por su protección. Con un grito triunfal, el pelinegro traspasó la última fila de guardias y espoleó al caballo hacia el llano abierto. Enfrente se extendía el bosque, y más allá un camino sin obstáculos, la posibilidad de huida y la libertad, todo lo que Eren podía haber deseado. Tosiendo, se agarró con fuerza al caballo mientras la desordenada formación avanzaba a todo galope.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó la voz agotada de Eren por encima del trepidante ritmo de los cascos del caballo.

-Por ahora, a un punto en el bosque del oeste. Allí está la campaña de resistencia.

-Pero. ¿Y luego?- volvió a preguntar el rey.

-Al mundo.- Dijo Levi muy seguro de su respuesta. Sólo pensaba que Eren estaba libre, que podría tocarlo y amarlo cuanto quisiera. Qué disfrutaría de la persona que ama. Prosiguieron su veloz viaje en sollozando de alivio, riendo de satisfacción. Levi, como desde un principio, cabalgaba a un lado de Eren sin dejar de vigilarlo.

-Su alteza. Descansemos- sugirió Armin viendo el estado de Eren.

-No, vamos.

-Erwin- dijo Levi a su otro lado- ¿Hay noticias de mi hijo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza antes de afirmar: "Seguiremos preguntando hasta que alguien sepa de él"

-Siento ser una molestia, Levi- susurró Eren. El sol le drenaba las fuerzas.

-No repitas eso- dijo seriamente el aludido mientras continuaban el camino. - Tu eres la razón de mi vida.

En el fondo, de algún lugar del recóndito corazón de Levi Rivaille, sabía que algo pasaba con su hijo. Imposible que desapareciera de la vida de todos sin más. ¿Cómo es posible que Erwin no sepa?.

Si. Si sabia. Pero aquel no era el momento para confesar la verdad.

Prosiguieron su veloz viaje en la oscuridad, sollozando de alivio, riendo de satisfacción. Y en el atardecer de lo que sería un bello día lleno de gloria. Llegaron al campamento donde fueron recibidos con vítores y alegría.

Habían salvado al rey a punto de morir

-Eren. Hemos llega.. ¡Eren!

El cansancio hizo estragos con el rey, quien cayó del caballo con brusquedad siendo rápidamente atrapado por los brazos de Levi. Cómo era bajo de estatura, el pelinegro se comportó como un apoyo cargando el peso total del ojos verdes.

-¿Podremos celebrar Levi?- preguntó Farlan, ayudando a aquel que consideraba su hermano.

-Si. Ayúdame a poner a su alteza en mi tienda. Yo lo cuidaré y da órdenes para que nadie se acerque hasta que él se recupere. Mientras tanto, beban las provisiones. Mañana no estaremos aquí.

-¡Si señor!- sonrió Farlan con ánimo.

Con cuidado depositaron al rey en la cama del élite. Eren ardía en fiebre y dormitaba. Pero estaba vivo. Rivaille agradeció a los dioses por admirar a su amor sano, en sus brazos.

Una promesa surgió del fondo de su corazón. Una promesa donde protegería cada aliento de Eren.

El tiempo dió pie al inicio de la celebración, donde comida y bebida alegraron el corazón de los cansados soldados. Muchos durmieron, otros simplemente se unían a la fiesta para poder comer con gozo.

Era un fiesta de libertad en muchos sentidos.

Pocos eran los soldados que no estaban tan activos participando. Erwin y Armins guardaban un secreto espeluznante.

Ethan se había ido a la fatídica campaña del norte.

-¿Cómo está la reina?- preguntó el líder élite a su compañero rubio.

-Descansa desde que llegó. Ella y su doncella guardan el sueño acumulado por varios días de suplicio.

-¿Hay noticias de Ethan?

-Sobre eso, no sé como decirle a Sir Rivaille…

El silencio se adueñó de la estancia mientras la música del festejo sonaba en el fondo. Erwin miró las siluetas bailar alrededor del fuego antes de continuar su oración.

-Entiendo como te sientes. Yo tampoco sé cómo contarle.

Eren se despertó agitado, sudoroso. La fiebre había pasado y ya era de noche. Escuchó algarabía de fondo y sintió como su mano era apretada por alguien. Levi también había despertado, pues había sucumbido bajo la fuerza del sueño de dos días sin dormir. Eren sonrió.

Eran libres.

Aún bajo los efectos del fuego y el terror a la muerte, el rey tosió y se abrazó a su soldado, tembloroso y necesitado de consuelo como un niño. Así que Rivaille le contó las circunstancias que lo llevaron a regresar en su ayuda, incapaz de marcharse u dejarlo abandonado a su suerte.

Todos los élites que huyeron con él insistieron que debían acompañarlo, y todos los caballeros secundaron la propuesta. Así que enviaron un paje con un caballo veloz para que les trajera noticias del castillo tan pronto como se conociera la suerte de Eren. Cuando se enteraron del castigo luego del juicio decidieron soltar a los soldados y formar aliados para el rescate. Lograron de milagro llegar a tiempo de arrebatar al ojos verdes de las llamas. Y agazapados a la espera en el linde del lejano bosque, no se atrevieron a abandonar su escondrijo por temor a atacar demasiado pronto.

—Me atormenta pensar el miedo que debéis de haber pasado — declaró Levi con firmeza, mirando con atención al otro hombre. Consciente de que el recuerdo ya nunca se borraría de su memoria. Pero Eren le acarició el brazo y le besó el rostro, pidiéndole que apartara esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaban juntos, y vivos, y con eso bastaba por el momento. A continuación, Eren se echó a reír con sinceras ganas pese al escozor provocado en su garganta por el humo, y suavemente saboreó el hechizo de sus labios.

-Tengo hambre, mi amor- dijo el ojos verdes sorpresivamente mientras sonrojaba al élite. Ante la inminente orden, salió el pelinegro en búsqueda de comida para él y para Eren.

Eren miró al techo de la tienda y, de alguna forma, se dejó caer por el pensamiento de la vida. Si Rivaille hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde no estuvieran ahí, compartiendo una cena con tanta felicidad.

Pero ¿qué haría de ahora en adelante?

"Huir con Levi"

Sonrió ante la oportunidad magnifica de dejar todo atrás y lanzarse a la aventura del amor.

-Eren. Hay carne caliente y vino. Vamos a comer.

El beso de Eren lo recibió en la tienda. Rivaille casi deja caer la bandeja para poder besar los labios suaves de su amado rey. Con cuidado, tomó la mano de Eren y lo guió a la cama.

-Levi. Te amo tanto.- dijo Eren sonriendo amablemente ante su hombre. El pelinegro sonrió, haciendo vibrar el corazón del ojos verdes.

-Yo te amo mucho más de lo que crees.- dijo firme el pelinegro acariciando su cabello.

En verdad estaba tan feliz de conservar a Eren vivo y a su lado.

-Pero te suplico comamos. Necesitas estar fuerte.

-¿Para qué?

Rivaille empezó a comer con ganas dejando la respuesta al aire.

Estaban los dos en una tienda sin que nadie los molestara.

Era obvio.

El rey se sonrojó mientras comenzaba a comer. Apretó la mano de Levi.

Aquella era un noche de libertad.


	22. Chapter 22

Notas, disclaimer, algo que decir:

Todo se ve oscuro. Me preocupa.

Veremos qué pasa, por favor continuemos este viaje.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo, no saben como me hacen sonreír.

¿Dé que color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

 **Vigésimo** **segundo pergamino**

Del uso de las palabras

"¿Y sin tan solo hubiera muerto? Es un alivio gigantesco escapar de la muerte y regodearse en el mundo de las estrellas. Ya no existiría el dolor o el sufrimiento. Escaparía de una realidad increíble, de este cuerpo y de estos ojos.

Unos ojos que no verían más a Levi Rivaille.

-...Agh…

-Lo siento, Eren. Acaricio con más intensidad cuando siento olores que no son tuyos.- dijo Levi lamiendo el abdomen de Eren mientras tallaba con firmeza los muslos del rey.

-...No.. No hay problema- susurró Eren tomando su rostro un tono rojo intenso. Ocultaba sus ojos tras el brazo izquierdo mientras temblaba a cada roce del pelinegro.

Levi besaba cada rincón del rey con paciencia y tranquilidad, lamía cada rincón y cada lugar mientras ascendía a la boca del rey. Removió los castaños cabellos de la frente y miró fijamente los ojos esmeraldas del otro.

-¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si hubieras muerto?- preguntó Levi, observando. Eren negó con la cabeza mientras se deleitaba con el marfilado rostro de Rivaille- Posiblemente, hubiera muerto.

"Un mundo donde no pueda ver a Levi. Pero además que no exista Levi en él"

A Eren se le humedecieron los ojos y abrazó al pelinegro, otorgando un beso dulce. Esa clase de besos eran los que en verdad hacían feliz a Rivaille Aquellos, donde la inocencia incontenible del rey Eren se desbordaba en un torrente de pasiones. Por supuesto, ese beso aumentó el ritmo los suspiros.

Como el manto que cae todas las mañanas, la brisa que acaricia el rostro, o los árboles que cantan se sentía el tacto de los cuerpos. No había forma de describir aquello. Era un amor intenso, con deseo sobrenatural pero también se había vuelto un milagro.

El milagro de poder adorar al otro.

Rivaille deslizó su mano con agilidad hasta la entrepierna de Eren. Acarició suavemente mientras observaba al rey retorcerse. Mientras distraía al ojos verdes, bajó poco a poco para saborear eso que su amado tenía para él. Eren gemía con suavidad mientras Rivaille se encargaba de todo. El castaño deseaba que Levi lo amara como siempre pero en su corazón surgió algo nuevo. Algo que molestaría mucho al élite.

Aprovechando que Levi creía que estaba distraído, Eren estiró su manos hacia el otro lo posicionó de una forma agresiva. Sobre él.

-Eren- alertó Rivaille viendo como el chico evitaba que bajara más allá de la cintura.

-Déjame hacerlo... - Dijo Eren tiernamente mirando con adoración de Levi. El otro se sonrojó ante la petición y ante los ojos del otro

-Sabes que no…

-Por favor. - pidió suplicante el ojos verdes. Si, estaba cansado. Pero necesitaba a Rivaille y quemar aquel deseo que lo destrozaba. -Déjame…

Levi cruzó sus brazos en forma reflexiva y con gesto amenazador, pero el rey conocía aquel rostro: el pelinegro estaba pensando seriamente la propuesta. Su sentido le había dicho que esperara, pero las ganas se lo devoraban con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Prometo que luego podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sólo, dame una oportunidad.

Eren acariciaba los muslos de Levi, quien gradualmente suavizaba su postura en general. El pelinegro había quebrado su barrera nuevamente.

El castaño preparó a su amado acompañándolo con el ritmo de sus manos. Eren, delirante, se distrajo de la suave realidad antes de lo que haría a continuación: entrar con delicadeza en el cuerpo del soldado.

Fue una victoria peligrosa. Rivaille se quejó del dolor, gruñó, casi se escapa de los cálidos brazos de Eren Pero gradualmente, el dolor se volvió placer. Eren era un victoriosos radiante. Hizo que Levi gimiera groserías, lo vio temblar en sus brazos, lo vio sonreír de placer. Lo observó gruñir como un león enjaulado y lo vio caer como una suave pluma.

Esa noche hicieron el amor tierna y lentamente, por fin libres, verdaderos amantes. Aquello, se sintió de muchas formas: detalló de muchas maneras como Levi disfrutaría a Eren y viceversa. Compartían un júbilo demasiado profundo para expresarlo con palabras, demasiado exaltado para cualquier cosa que no fuera la más tierna demostración de afecto mediante las más delicadas caricias. Se quedaron dormidos el uno en brazos del otro, con una honda sensación de gratitud que nunca antes habían experimentado.

-Señor.- dijo el soldado que hacía vigilia afuera.

-Dije que no molestaran- dijo Levi mientras acariciaba el cabello del dormitado Eren. El rey se despertó con suavidad sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado envolverlo en un abrazo. Prefirió quedarse así.

-Lo entendemos señor. Pero es referente a su hijo.

Levi se tensó. ¿Habría ido Ethan con ellos?. Apretó la mano de Eren y lo besó antes de romper con el lazo. Besó nuevamente su frente para despertarlo y se levantó de la cama. Mientras se colocaba la toga, Eren se acomodó en el espaldar de la cama tapando su cuerpo hasta el medio.

A paso presuroso Levi llegó a la entrada de la tienda. Ni siquiera era de día aún.

-Señor- Escuchó Eren la voz de Sasha. Prestó más atención a la conversación

-¿Cómo no estas en el castillo?- preguntó Levi fijamente

-He robado un caballo y trotado con ustedes. Al señor Erwin no le pareció mala idea.

-Es peligroso para una mujer estas cosas...

-Señor.- cortó Sasha, sorprendiendo de Levi- El rey Imre ordenó una táctica de defensa en el área norte del reino. El señor Ethan ha ido en esa expedición. Poco antes que usted rescatara a su majestad, un mensajero llegó con esto.

Sasha aproximó una carta finamente cuidada con la bella caligrafía de Ethan. Decía "A Sasha, doncella de la corona. A Mikasa, la reina de Alles o a cualquier buen samaritano que conozca a mi padre, Levi Rivaille"

Si. Era él. Ethan hablaba siempre con opciones y cuidado.

-Gracias.- logró decir Levi con un nudo en la garganta y volvió junto al rey.

Eren había encendido una pequeña lámpara a su lado y se mantenía expectante. Rivaille se abrió paso entre sus brazos y sacó la carta. Respirando hondamente, recostó su cabeza del pecho del rey para empezar a leer.

 _"Señor Levi Rivaille o como lo conozco de siempre, papá:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que no logré volver._

 _He decidido escribirte en los últimos momentos de mi vida. La sola idea de morir hace que mi pulso se acelere y la sangre se me congele en el pecho. Ni siquiera en estos momentos soy capaz de levantar la mirada o escribir de forma adecuada ante semejante visión y no estremecerme del terror._

 _Si. Tengo miedo._

 _Ahora caigo en cuenta lo iluso que fui, creyendo que construía un puente de luz de donde algún día podría escapar. Que podría encontrar un lugar en el mundo, una vez saliera a conocerlo. Saldría victorioso y radiante, en alguna nación. Pero no, he dedicado mi vida entera al servicio de un reino adorado y amado por mi, sin mediar mis necesidades o deseos._

 _He dado todo lo que tenía._

 _En mi corta vida aprendí muchas cosas y la más valiosa es que debemos valorar cada hecho, cada situación y cada momento. Y quiero que pienses en algo: A veces juzgamos como malo lo que los demás consideran malo y juzgamos bueno lo que los demás piensan que es bueno. Pero yo aprendí mis mejores cosas observando a los demás._

 _Un rey amable puede ser malo, un rey justo puede ser malo. Un ladrón puede ser bueno, una ausencia puede ser buena._

 _Los humanos somos débiles ante la maldad. Pero también contra la bondad. Todas las personas que nos miraron de forma desagradable, todos que susurraban tu nombre en mi festejo, quienes miraban engañosamente a quien los protegía produciéndose ceguera._

 _Si. Tú los proteges con un deslumbrante manto protector._

 _Pero por ellos. Hoy doy mi vida por ellos en el campo de batalla._

 _Pero a horas de morir. Ya es tarde para la autocompasión, ¿No crees? Y tampoco quiero que así sea, mis últimas palabras deben estar llenas de amor y agradecimiento._

 _A ti, papá._

 _Te agradezco darme la vida y ayudarme con ella. A darme un horizonte y un sentido. A arduas lecciones que me hicieron un ser humano digno de admiración hasta el final. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo._

 _Aunque eres una persona poco comprendida, eres alguien sabio, valeroso y noble. Ves la vida con fortaleza y coraje. Te admiro desde lo más profundo de mi ser._

 _No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí escribir estas palabras… ¿Sabes por qué?... Porque en mi vida también existieron cosas buenas y tú te cuentas entre la mejor de todas. Y en verdad me duele perderte. Perder a todos._

 _Agradezco al señor Eren. Si. Siempre supe lo que sentías por él y no, no lo reprocho ni lo juzgo. Amé siempre sentirme querido por ambos. Sean tan inmensamente felices como el cielo se los permita._

 _Desee un final feliz para ambos. Para ti y para mi. Pero, al parecer, el destino no lo quiere._

 _Perdóname por ser tan frío, tan silencioso… de hecho, eso es de lo único que me arrepiento._

 _Debí abrazarte más, pero sé que no me hubieras dejado._

 _Estoy temblando papá._

 _Quisiera que estuvieras aquí y al menos, acariciaras mi cabello para darme valor._

 _J´aimé vivre avec vous dans le royaume de Alles. Et je dois mourir comme le fils du meilleur chevalier (Amé vivir con ustedes en el reino de Alles. Y he de morir como el hijo del mejor caballero.)_

 _Una vez. Cuando era primavera y yo comía de los generosos frutos de castillo pensé en la pérdida. Debo dejarte esto porque te conozco. Sé cómo eres. Por favor leelo y toma sabias decisiones._

 _Papá._

 _La pérdida es una experiencia que conduce hacia un nuevo camino. Una nueva oportunidad para empezar a pensar de otro modo. La pérdida no es el final de las cosas, sino el final de una manera determinada de pensar. Quien cae en un sitio se levante en otro._

 _Esa es la ley de la vida._

 _Sigue adelante, papá._

 _Te amo. Gracias_

 _Ethan Rivaille._

Eren estaba pálido, y sus lágrimas salían sin poder ser detenidas. El hijo de Levi Rivaille estaba muerto. Pero lo peor de aquello, era la culpa de Imre en aquel asunto. ¿Por qué su hijo tomó aquella medida tan precipitada? ¿Dónde estaba Erwin?

¿Dónde estaba él?

Analizando esas preguntas abrazó con fuerza a Rivaille y lo aprisionó en sus brazos. El pelinegro no había reaccionado ni dicho nada; solo miró al frente y sostuvo la carta con temblores.

Silencio.

Eren, observó con cuidado como la carta del joven Rivaille comenzaba a empaparse con las lágrimas de su padre. Lloraba sin necesidad de expresar ningún sonido ni ninguna afectación aparente. Lo cual era peligroso.

-Levi…- dijo Eren suavemente tapando los ojos de su amado con su mano y atrapandolo más hacia él. Con ese gesto el llanto de Levi se incrementó tanto como el dolor de su alma. El pelinegro tomó los brazos de Eren para zafarse pero el rey no lo dejó. Conocía muy bien a Levi y posiblemente cabalgaría hacia algún lugar hasta que dejara de pensar en eso.

Pero jamás podría dejar de pensar en su hijo muerto.

Eren lloró silenciosamente mientras soportaba los nacientes gritos de dolor de Rivaille. El pelinegro se movía inquieto, pateaba de vez en cuando, tocaba su pecho como si se le fuera a salir el corazón. Levi nunca en su vida hubiera llorado tanto como lo hizo esa madrugada. Le pedía perdón a su hijo por no sacarlo del castillo y a Petra por no protegerlo.

-¡Me quiero morir!- gritó con violencia entre sollozos

-¡No!- dijo Eren haciendo presa a Rivaille

-¡Suéltame, Eren! ¡Necesito escapar!- rogaba Levi mientras quitaba la mano del rey de los ojos.

-¿Escapar a dónde?- Preguntó Eren cuando observó el rostro furioso de Levi lleno de lágrimas. Si salía de aquella tienda, mataría a cualquier persona que se atravesara.

Era un peligro

-¡Ethan está...! ¡Ethan está…! ¡Déjame Ir!- gritaba incesante Levi, con desesperación. Eren mantuvo el silencio mientras se aferraba más a Levi.

-Tara… Tara… Tara…- Eren comenzaba a entonar una suave melodía mientras apretaba al soldado. Necesitaba calmar el alma del pelinegro y ¿quién mejor que él para comprenderlo? La noche se hizo silenciosa de repente y Rivaille escuchó los tiernos lamentos de su amado como si fueran de otra dimensión.

Gritó.

Gritó para el universo, para la existencia. Para la injusta vida y para la oportunista muerte. No sabía que podría sentir, tenía amor, odio, venganza, justicia, perdón. Tanto por sentir y al mismo tiempo. La canción de Eren llegó al alma temblorosa y destrozada de Levi.

Gritó por su miserable existencia. Y por haber amado tanto a otro ser vivo. Y por no poder acompañarlo en sus últimos vestigios de vida. Levi optó por llorar, en los brazos de su amado como si fuera un niño.

Eren acariciaba su rostro negro con ternura, solo cantando el lamento continuamente. No podía hablar, no podía expresar lo que palpitaba en su corazón.

Si Eren hubiera muerto en esa hoguera, Rivaille hubiera muerto en un suicidio.

-Recuerda Levi. Siempre tienes un lugar a donde ir. Y está justo aquí- dijo dulcemente Eren mientras el pelinegro dormitaba por el cansancio, el llanto, la canción y su dolorida alma. Rivaille asintió poco a poco antes de volver a mirar al infinito.

-Ethan…- susurraba el soldado antes de comenzar un largo periodo de lágrimas que solo el rey lograba controlar con suaves movimientos y su dulce canción.

Eren admiró esa madrugada como era realmente Levi. Era un dios glorioso, dominante y agresivo; era inmortal, pero también era un mortal que temblaba, lloraba y sentía; era un humano.

La madrugaba susurraba su edulcorado ambiente al mismo tiempo que agitaba el corazón agonizante de Eren. Eso, porque el mandatario se percató que el soldado se había dormido víctima del dolor; del sufrimiento de haber perdido una razón para vivir.

El rey pensó por un segundo en lo injusta que era la vida. Como el muchacho de un hombre tan noble y bueno como lo era su caballero plateado habría de morir en un mal ataque de su hijo. Este último pensamiento lo dejó aquejumbrado: "Habría sido su hijo el responsable de todos los males"

El asesinato del joven Rivaille y de otros tantos soldados, la injusticia ante los demás caballeros ascendentes, las malas relaciones con otros países, el intento de asesinarlo a él aún cuando era su padre.

Quitando el negro cabello de Levi del rostro, Eren admiró una vez a su amado. Tenía en aquellos momentos un semblante pacífico y dulce. Como si nada le hiriera la razón. Cuando despertará, ¿vivirían como prófugos amantes sin responsabilidades?

¿Tan fácil era olvidar el pasado y seguir?

Eren sobre todas las cosas era rey. Un rey que admiró como su gente reaccionaba de forma correcta ante una injusticia y lloraba lágrimas amargas ante su inminente pérdida. Un pueblo que accedió a la llegada de un escuadrón de rescate y aceptó sin chistar las órdenes de Erwin para ser excluidos del peligro.

Maravillosa gente de Alles que eran cuidados por los Jaegers desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Con eso en mente, mientras Eren acariciaba a Levi en su dolor, ¿Escaparía hacia la libertad plena del gozo llamado "amor"?

Bien podría hacerlo, como prófugo, como hereje y desterrado de su nación natal. Como escoria que huyó de los designios de un rey heredero que usurpó su poder. Pero lo que más temía Eren, era que aquel que llamare su hijo hiriera aun más al ser que amaba.

Levi, aparte de perder a su único hijo podría ser perseguido, podrían provocar guerras innecesarias en busca de asilo, podría matarlo si se quedan en un sitio mucho tiempo.

¿Era esa la vida que deseaba para ser feliz?

Con suavidad, Eren acomodó a Levi en la cama para que descansara. Luego, le besó la frente con un doloroso gesto y le susurró un "te amo" al oído.

Luego, con su característica determinación genética, tomó su ropa cómoda sin colocarse la túnica. Adicional, se ajustó la capa gris de viaje de Levi y salió de la tienda.

-Erwin- dijo Eren entrando a la tienda del otro soldado

-Su alteza- respondió inclinándose.

-Me temo que no puedo descansar mucho. He estado pensando que el ataque del norte será una oportunidad de invasión a la ciudad principal.

-Creo igual que usted su alteza. -respondió Erwin, orgulloso del rey

El susurro del destino se presentó en Eren con una suave brisa a través de la noche rozando su mejilla, el rey alzó los esmeraldas ojos con amor y dolor y observó como la madrugada estrellada se alzaba sobre ellos. Al salir de la tienda, la atenta mirada de Erwin le seguía a su vez que el portador. No es que temiera lo que iba a suceder, es que sabia que así sería. Erwin conocía mejor que nadie lo que pasaba con el llamado real...

\- Volveremos.- dijo Eren lentamente. Detuvo su paso en seco para enfrentarse con los ojos azules de su capitán élite- Toma a las tropas que quieran regresar. Debemos salvar a Alles.


	23. Chapter 23

Al fin he salido de un periodo de seis meses mortal en mi institución

Al mismo tiempo, he salido del hueco mental donde estaba.

En el previo episodio: sentimientos. En este capitulo: sentimientos.

¿De qué color es el amor que sientes?

* * *

Vigésimo tercer pergamino

Del amor de un padre hacia su hijo

Rivaille:

Una vez, cuando Rivaille era pequeño, fue víctima de golpes abusivos de soldados del reino de Alles. Aunque tenía ocho años, el pequeño voluntarioso miraba con fiereza a sus mayores armados. Por su lado los guardias se reían del chico, pero uno de ellos mencionó algo que se quedó grabado en la mente de Levi.

"¿Es mejor estar en una eterna pesadilla o despertar a una horrible realidad?"

Despertó.

Los ojos grises de Rivaille se encontraron con su tienda en el refugio. Respiró hondo, sentía que se asfixiaba con un golpe lleno de aire. Una nueva lágrima se dibujó en su mejilla y un dolor punzante le atravesó el corazón. Recordar el cabello negro, el semblante serio, la sonrisa medio forzada y los ojos curiosos de su hijo le partieron el alma.

La pregunta del sueño se mantuvo un poco más en su cabeza.¿Qué podía ser más horrible?

-Eren- dijo con la voz ronca dando la vuelta a su rostro para ver los ojos esmeraldas del otro; solo para darse cuenta que no estaba.

Los ojos verdes de Eren no estaban.

Estuvo aproximadamente diez segundo analizando la situación. Esos momentos de vacío que dan al despertar cuyo único objetivo es que sincronizar la reacción con el uso del cuerpo. Luego, su cara mostró el desprecio inaudito.

Era inaudito que Eren no estuviera ahí. No solo como su amante fiel si no como su estúpido rey que había salvado un día antes de las llamas del fuego. El sentido de alarma de Levi se fue encendiendo gradualmente. Y con este sentido, aumentó el mal humor y la negatividad característica de Rivaille.

Pero algo en esa dolida alma le advertía un peligro inminente, otra vez, para Eren. ¡Dioses del cielo, debió matarlo cuando pudo!

Rivaille se incorporó de la cama acariciando con rudeza su barbilla. La noche anterior se había quebrado y el otro hombre había estado con él. Con pesar, molestia, algo de ira y fatiga el soldado se levantó y buscó ropas.

Al salir de la tienda el brillante sol le incomodó la vista. Era un día espeluznantemente brillante y hermoso. Tanto, que los ojos de Levi se achicaron y amoldaron un rostro más refunfuñado de lo normal. Colocando su mano frente a sus ojos para darse sombra, caminó con agilidad hasta la tienda de la única que le daría razón de su majestad.

-Hanji- dijo al observar fríamente la tienda de los élites. La chica miraba el mapa del reino, pensativa.

-Rivaille. Enseguida te iba a despertar- dijo la mujer bastante concentrada- El campamento está algo alterado con alguna órdenes que dio Erwin…

-¿Dónde está Eren?- preguntó secamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Levi...

-Hanji. ¿Dónde está Eren?- Insistió el élite cruzando sus brazos.

-Te explicaré. Siéntate.- invitó al chica, fijando toda su atención en los ojos grises. Por órdenes del rey, se vió obligada a atender con la mayor suavidad el agresivo carácter.

Levi Rivaille escuchó con atención. Primero con incomodidad por la orden de "sentarse", luego con inseguridad y luego con auténtica furia porque Eren se había ido al castillo donde pudo ser quemado un día antes llevandose a Erwin y a casi la mitad de los hombres con él. A parte, había ordenado expresamente evitar que Levi le siguiera.

-...Y eso pasa. - concluyó la chica, anhelante de la reacción del pelinegro.

Rivaille tenia apoyado los brazos en la mesa. Con un semblante frío y pensativo

-Voy a matarlo- susurró Levi, pálido, en un mensaje casi inaudible.

Eren:

Débil y rojizo, el sol asomó receloso por el horizonte, alumbrando a los hombres que avanzaban. Antes de que hubieran recorrido la mitad del llano, las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Como un río plateado de pendones flameantes y resplandeciente malla, Erwin y sus caballeros cabalgaron hacia las tropas defensivas dispuestas a un inminente ataque. El rubio estratega había decidido que Eren no debía aproximarse al castillo. Si llegaba al pie de las murallas, sería imposible protegerlo en fuego cruzado. En cuanto empezara a caer sobre jinetes y caballos la lluvia de piedras, flechas, lanzas, fuego y brea hirviendo, sería imposible ordenar a los defensores que evitaran herir al rey.

-¡Pero Armin! Necesito ir!- se quejaba Eren con un empeño digno de un niño de ochos años.

-Deseaba retomar Alles, su alteza. Debe hacerse con cuidado.-respondía el soldado, alerta ante cualquier movimiento en el bosque.

El rey se apretujó con fuerza a la capa de Rivaille, como si buscara valor. Encontró entonces una inmensa duda a su actual plan en proceso.

-¿Qué pasará con la gente de Alles?- preguntó alzando la mirada hacia Armin. El rubio caballero no supo qué decir. Las órdenes de Erwin eran fijas y cuadradas con respecto al tema de la población.

"Caerán"

El olor a tierra caliente entró en lo profundo del alma de Eren. La gente maravillosa, las sonrisas afables, la hermosa humanidad que, a su lado, disfrutaban la época de abundancia y soportaban los tiempos de escasez. Los jaeger, dinastía de reyes, habían llevado con honradez la vaina del bello país de Alles hasta ese día. En una en una refriega a caballo como aquella, nadie estaría a salvo.

El rey reflexionó sobre ello, ¿Imre habría tomado precauciones con los habitantes?, lo dudaba. Su hijo no tenía el tiempo suficiente para la reacción preventiva de un reino.

-Armin- se escuchó la voz de un mensajero- Erwin está rodeando los flancos de escape del reino para interceder a las tropas. Bajo su petición, la orden de ataque se hará en la tarde.

-Entendido.

Cuando Armin dejó ir al mensajero para fijar su atención en el rey, el mandatario ya se había retirado.

Rivaille

El viento se meció con un breve ímpetu en cuando Levi era detenido por Hanji. La élite tenía la estricta orden de evitar que el pelinegro se fuera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se atreve a volver sin decirme ¿Y cómo te atreves a atravesarte en mi camino?- espetó Rivaille colocandose de pie.

-Es un rey Levi, era obvio que volvería.. ¡Y es una orden!- comenzó Hanji con cautela.

-¡No! ¡Ese reino casi lo mata! Voy a buscarlo.- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, quitando de su camino a su amiga

-¡Pero Eren ordenó no fueras!

-¡Eren no puede ordenarme nada!-gritó Levi, bastante ofuscado. De repente ¿qué se creyeron todos?

Hanji suspiró y coloco se colocó en una pose de pelea. La interrogante mirada del soldado fue acompañada con una sonrisa.

-No soy ningún perro fiel de algún rey, Hanji. Ya deberías conocerme. - dijo respondiendo la pose de pelea. Si debía romperle las piernas a su amiga por salvar nuevamente la vida de Eren, lo haría.

Ese mocoso real era una de las cosas que más le importaba.

La seguridad del rey era de urgente asunto, tanto o más vital que Levi respirara. La tensión incrementó, los finos ojos de Levi se volvieron feroces y la amable mirada de Hanji respondió con violencia. La chica inició el ataque con un puño que fue evadido por Levi, que aprovechó su rapidez para intentar una patada en el abdomen de la mujer. Ella cubrió el golpe y sostuvo la pierna agresora con éxito, lo cual provocó una segunda patada del élite pelo negro en la mejilla

-El hecho que seas mujer, Hanji, no me impide golpearte cuando atacas como soldado. Debes tener eso en claro- dijo Levi, triunfante. Lo que no se dio cuenta es el puño izquierdo que aguardaba por él. Lo recibió para lograr apartarse.

-Lo tengo más que claro, enano. Por eso soy tu amiga. -dijo sonriente Hanji. Preparó nuevamente sus puños en pos de Levi.

Airado es poco para lo que sentía Levi. No tenía tiempo para pelear con la castaña. No tenía tiempo para cabalgar. No tenía tiempo para salvar la vida del rey nuevamente.

-Señores- interrumpió la voz suave de Mikasa en la tienda de estrategias. Ambos se inclinaron un poco mientras se veían con ferocidad- Lamento interrumpir su acalorada disputa, pero necesito saber la situación de su alteza.

No, no era el momento adecuado para atender a la reina. Bajo un suspiro lento, se incorporó nuevamente para retar una vez más a la sangre real.

-Soldado- dijo firme la reina Mikasa, mirándolo de frente.

-Ahora no- un breve silencio por parte de Rivaille- Su alteza.

"Atrevido" pensaron ambas mujeres bajo la actitud despreocupada del élite. Mas ambas comprendían lo que el soldado era capaz de hacer. Mikasa tomó aire y observó a Hanji.

-Deja que el soldado vaya tras el rey, Zoe.- dijo con firmeza

-Pero el rey..

-Soy la reina- dijo con autoridad.- y una reina cuyo puesto no ha sido usurpado. Lo que exijo es ir yo también a recuperar Alles.

-Imposible- dijo el soldado con una actitud bastante negativa.

-Pueden entonces seguir su disputa mientras el tiempo avanza.- dijo la reina dando la espalda. Solo entonces Levi notó el temblor en las manos de la mujer. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta que la reina estaba muy asustada por el futuro. Con pesar, Rivaille acató la orden de la reina. La dejaría en custodia de Armin al llegar para poder moverse con ligereza.

-Su alteza. Mi misión es proteger a su alteza. A ambos- dijo Levi caminando hacia los establos. Lo primero sería rescatar a Eren o al menos protegerlo. Lo segundo sería castigar al hijo de los reyes por su atrevimiento en contra de la corona. Rivaille debía alcanzar a Alles antes de que Eren cometiera una estupidez.- para ello. Necesito su colaboración.

La reina aceptó la voluntad del soldado. Ambos tomaron caballos y partieron al reino.

Acaso, ¿Eren no temía por su estado? El hijo del ojos verdes era un demonio lleno de juventud descontrolada que ponía en peligro la mayoría de los habitantes de Alles.

Eren:

Las calles frías le daban una bienvenida a lo que era su antiguo reino. Bajo un sol animoso, los ojos esmeraldas del rey caminaba viendo al suelo cubierto con la manta de viajero. Eren desarrollaba un plan de desalojo importante para el futuro de la nación y el tiempo velaba porque así fuera. El mandatario se preguntó si verdaderamente podría caminar por aquellas calles nuevamente en su vejez, cuando únicamente el sol pudiera proporcionar cierta alegría a sus decrépitos huesos. -¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el viejo tejedor de túnicas. El abuelo, mayor, miró con temor a la figura que ingresó en su tienda.

-Un buen hombre. Eren se echó atrás la capa para descubrirse brevemente el rostro. —¿Qué tal va la noche?

-¡Su alteza!- El viejo tejedor trató de inclinarse siendo evitado por el rey quien presuroso evitó que se inclinara

-¡No!¡Por favor!- susurró Eren tomando al tejedor por los brazos. El anciano sonrió.

-El dia esta muy radiante para estar ocultos, su alteza.

A su vez, alzó la mirada en dirección al castillo que se alzaba sobre el llano, sus poderosas torres como grandes puños lanzados hacia el cielo

-Si. Pronto no necesitaré hacerlo más- dijo Eren sonriendo forzosamente- Por mandato real.. No, como amigo, necesito que deje su tienda. En la planicie, al norte, hay un refugio temporal para todos los habitantes de Alles.

-¿Dejar la tienda?- preguntó el anciano, inseguro.

-Retomaré el puesto de rey- dijo Eren enderezando su postura.

El silencio se presentó mientras el anciano meditaba.

—Sir —dijo audazmente—, ¿cuándo asaltaremos el castillo?

Eren se sobresaltó ante la interrogante. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones mientras su corazón latía con violencia. Pero algo decía que estaba bien, que su decisión es acertada.

-Posiblemente hoy. Por favor. haga lo que le pido- dijo Eren inclinando su rostro. Lo magnifico de Eren era exactamente eso, lo humilde y maravilloso que era. Era un rey magnífico.

Eren tuvo su pálpito. Si, el momento llegaría. De un momento a otro llegaría. Eren sonrió alzando la mirada mientras continuaba su paseo por la ciudad. La táctica de Erwin le dio un plazo de un día para poder atacar Alles con fuerza. Pero por petición real, debía tratar de sacar a cualquier habitante dispuesto a salir de la ciudad.

El rey Eren en persona se esforzó a infiltrarse en la ciudad para alertar a todos.

Recuperaría Alles como diera lugar.

-Su alteza.- dijo Erwin una vez Eren volvió con su escuadrón de alerta.

-Erwin, comienza ahora el ataque al castillo de Alles- dijo el Rey, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

-¿Está seguro?- Preguntó Erwin mirando al rey. Aproximadamente medio sol de día avecinaba una calurosa batalla. Eren se permitió reflexionar

Cuando Imre nació, Eren era un muchacho más o menos inseguro. Pero cuando el pequeño le tendió la mano y acarició con sus dulces dedos pequeños el rostro del rey, Jaeger juró usar todo su poder real en la protección del dichoso reino. A medida que creció, todo el reino se acompasó al ritmo de un dulce príncipe animado y curioso.

Eren admiraba las doncellas adolescentes detrás del guapo de su hijo, además observaría como él elegiría a una princesa digna de de admirar. Luego, reinaría Alles con amor y justicia. Bajo este pensamiento bastante interno de Eren, apretó el puño con fuerza y asintió.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Es mi reino.

Porque el deber de un padre es detener al hijo que, alocadamente, atenta contra otros y contra sí mismo.

Sonó entonces el cuerno de batalla. Erwin, a la cabeza luego de mucho tiempo fuera de batalla dirigía un ataque de costado por dos razones: La primera, la alerta sobre la invasión. La segunda, brindando oportunidades a los refugiados a escapar. El rey, por segunda vez, tomó un escuadrón especial para regarse por el castillo, en esta ocasión. Eren sentía que debía salvar a todos los que pudiera de una inminente masacre.

Rivaille:

El sudor resbalaba por la delicada mejilla de Levi. El sonido de los cascos del caballo interrumpía su respiración voluntariosa y dentro de su alma, un inquietante sentimiento crecía. O mejor dicho, se agigantaba. El tiempo, le dijo alguien una vez a Levi, es como un río que fluye seguro y veloz en una sola dirección. Muchos aseguran que es calmado pero el tiempo es una tormenta oculta en los pasos del pasado y en los ríos del futuro.

La batalla,tanto en el corazón de los hombres y en las tierras de Alles, era inminente.

-¿Desde cuando el camino a casa era tan lejano?- preguntaba la reina, observando el flamante sol que calentaba su espíritu. Pero no se podía dar el lujo de tomar agua cuando su rey peligraba. Ninguno de los dos.

-¡Su alteza! ¡Busque a su escolta Armin y manténgase a salvo. En batalla no podría protegerla pero él sí. Iré directamente hacia su hijo.!

La mirada aprensiva y suplicante de Mikasa le hizo decir algo adicional: "No se preocupe, no le haré daño"

Bajo un desesperado arreo de su caballo, Levi jineteó con angustia hacia el pueblo.

"Dioses. Cubrid con su manto el alma de rey. ¡Protegedla! Si ha nacido para gobernar, perpetúen su existencia. Pero si morir es su destino, permitan que lo vea una última vez"

Era indescriptible la sensación que el élite sentía. Era amor por Eren, desesperación por la situación y lástima por Imre.

Su alma cabalgaba directamente a un sentido: El soldado élite necesitaba observar los hermosos ojos esmeraldas; su vida dependía de ello. Y por ello, con un inesperado salto, intervinó en pleno ataque de Erwin, asombrando el rubio y sin inmutarse a las distintas voces. Lo único que Rivaille pensaba era en que Eren estaría con su hijo, persuadiendo y tratando de entrar en razón.. ¡Estúpido! Le herirán debido a su bondad, le matará su hijo si se confía.

Rivaille entonces pensó y sintió un nuevo motivo. Aquel era el asesino de su hijo y si mataba a Eren, Levi lo perdería todo. Su mano tembló en la rienda del animal y aceleró el paso. Aún podía perdonar al mocoso hijo de Eren.

Todo fue una cadena: Llegó al establo real, bajó del caballo, corrió sin parar hacia el castillo, burló a los patéticos guardias que no conocían pasadizos ocultos y se dirigió a la sala real.

-¡Eren!- gritó con desespero. Solo para sentir un golpe en el cuello que lo doblegó. Reconoció a un joven cadete cuyo nombre no pudo recordar aunque su cara era tierna y piadosa. Rivaille entornó la mirada a la sala y encontró la sonrisa malévola de Imre.

-Señor Rivaille, debo admitir que me asombra la sencillez con la que fue capturado.- dijo el rey mientras daba un seña para cuatro soldados más. Entre todos atraparon al élite.

-Mocoso. Detén esto- logró decir Rivaille mientras luchaba por zafarse de los guardias

-En vano. Todo en vano. ¡Si te has entregado tan fácilmente! Mi padre es quien cederá en su ataque sin sentido.

-Tu padre es un estúpido, como tú. No te hará daño a ti porque eres su hijo. Y yo lo entiendo.

-¿Sabes como se escuchaban los gritos de Ethan al morir, Levi?- preguntó Imre acercándose al rostro del mayor. La ira recorrió de pronto ambos semblantes y no dio espacio a más negociaciones.

-Te mataré…

Un primer grito anunció un corte fugaz en la cara de Levi Rivaille. Un corte vertical en el ojo izquierdo, dejándolo lisiado visualmente.

-Aquí se acabó tu dolor de padre herido.

Un segundo grito presenció el terror del soldado élite cuando una daga sutil, bella y delicada atravesó el hombro izquierdo, un corte en el abdomen y un herida en la pierna.


End file.
